Land of Leaves
by ghikiJ
Summary: Ten years has passed. She, now a leader, wants nothing more to do with him. He on the other hand...can only watch in silence as she treats him like he wanted her to...like a shadow. Discontinued.
1. War Erupts

I know, I know –sighs- I've been missing for6 months!6 MONTHS! And when I finally got back I didn't update my story. Sorry about that it's just that ever since I got hooked with Naruto I couldn't stop thinking of a fic for it. So here it is…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Land of Leaves**

Chapter 1: War Erupts

He can't believe he's doing something like this. After 10 years of his self-imposed exile, Sasuke was running home, back to Konoha. The time of flowers are nearing to its end. As he ran, he could feel the heat from the early summer sun burning through his skin as he raced to go to the Land of Leaves. Sweat soaked his clothes, which are now like a black second skin wrapped around his body. His calves burned due to exhaustion but he would not relent, HE is on his way there and he, Sasuke, would not miss another chance at killing his brother.

The day before, Sasuke found out that Itachi was on his way to Konoha to assassinate the Hokage, to make way for an easier Sound Invasion. Sasuke didn't give a damn about Tsunade but the fact that his accursed brother was going to be present in the place that he thought had the least chance of a visit from Itachi, made his blood boil. He pumped more chakra to his screaming leg muscles and doubled his speed.

How many times did he let him get away? How many times did he lose to him? He couldn't remember anymore. It has been five years since Itachi made any appearance anywhere anyway. This time around though, Sasuke wouldn't let him get away.

He finally reached the gates of Konoha after 2 days of nonstop travel. He knew Itachi worked fast and he cursed himself for not getting there sooner. Most likely, Itachi has already finished his job.

He jumped up to the high wall that protected the Land of Leaves. Shock of what he saw overwhelmed him. The village was in chaos. The usual bustling town of Konoha, is now a raging storm of explosions. The Academy that he once attended in was in ruins, probably torn down by some kind of bomb jutsu. Leaf Chuunins leaped from roof to roof above as he tentatively walked through the rumble filled streets of Konoha after he has gracefully jumped down.

Uchiha Sasuke may have seen the worst of the worst during his 23 years of life but what he saw now made him tremble inside. The once revered Village of Leaf is now crumbling down.

Did his master start the attack on Konoha without telling him? He pondered for a moment and decided that Orochimaru didn't have the obligation of telling him about his plans. In his eyes that fact was reasonable enough. The snake, after all, sees him only as his next vessel, his future skin.

As he, too, leaped from roof to roof, the unbranded nin wondered why the snake sannin hasn't transferred into him yet. Sasuke smirked at the thought that the snake might actually be keeping his end of the deal. 'Not likely…' he thought to himself. The only reason why Orochimaru is still biding his time with him was the fact that he hasn't been able to defeat his more powerful brother. He mentally cursed himself. He blamed his weakness once again. Ten years has elapsed since he accepted the deal but still he hasn't been to track down his elusive older brother but now he knows he's going to have his chance. With Konoha still in full alert, not dropping their guard, there's a high probability that Itachi and the Akatsuki, might still be there.

Sasuke raced to the Hokage's residence although he might have done it too fast since he didn't notice the fact that there are now five faces carved on the cliff face of Land of Leaves.

He ran up the spiraling stairs of the red building towards the Godaime's office. If there's a place where Tsunade would stay during an attack this would be it. He slammed the door open only to reveal the large glass pane behind the desk shattered and a very much shaken Shizune right bythe door.

"Where's the Hokage?" The younger of the Uchihas demanded.

Shizune was still trembling in fear as she gazed at the broken window, "The Sixth is battling the leader of the Akatsuki…" Tsunade's assistant shakily pointed at the open window.

The word 'Sixth' exploded in Sasuke's mind. There's a new Hokage? What happened to the Godaime? He asked the same questions to Shizune while at the same time trying to shake her back to her normal self.

"T-the Godaime…died a year…a-ago…of unknown reasons."

Tsunade, dead? And ironically enough, she died without anybody knowing the cause. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow while trying to let all the information to sink in. He just now noticed that Ton-ton, the pig, was also shaking its tail off in Shizune's arms.

He gazed at the broken window, pondering how everything has changed in this Land of Leaves. He used to see this town as a perpetual entity. He used to believe that it will always stand, that it will always be able to beat all the odds. This is the one place he thought would last for ever but once again, he thought, his hopes have deceived him.

Not a moment too soon, going back to the task at hand, he asked himself, 'Who's the Rokudaime then?' He decided that it's was probably Naruto. At the pace that Naruto was growing stronger, the fox demon vessel would've grown strong enough to be Hokage. The blame for his own weakness only grew strong in his chest. He let out a low grunt in his throat and would've jumped to cool off some steam by going back on looking for Itachi until what Shizune said stopped him cold.

"Sakura-sama…please help Sakura-sama….d-don't let the Sixth die or else Konoha would fall!" Shizune pleaded the missing nin of ten years.

* * *

Yeah...yeah I know it's short but I'm working on it. I would update this and my other story ASAP! 


	2. Blossom of Konoha

Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews, although SAKURAHATER I'm sorry to say that I like Sakura being strong. Besides you don't even know what I'm planning on doing with Sakura so I don't judge my cliff hanger so easily. Enough of that, here's the next installment. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 2: Blossom of Konoha**

* * *

Away from all the chaos of the village, Konoha's 100 foot trees that wasbordering the city seems to be swaying in harmony. In all truth they are, but for the trained eye there are more than spring birds lurking in the shadows of the leaves. 

'Kuso, how did they get so quickly…' a figure thought toitself. Hiding behind the branches of the Land of Leaves' sequoia tree was a ninja, well camouflage with a high-level jutsu.

"I know you're here Hokage-sama, better just show yourself and we'll be done with our end of the stick." Another ninja without a headband said, almost mockingly.

To the stealthy hidden nin, this amateur is nothing more of a dog for a Akatsuki. Nothing for an experienced warrior, like herself, to be scared about, and she was not in the mood to reveal just where she was hiding until the head honcho appears.

The antagonist Nin started to perform a series of hand-seals, "Crap…" She breathes as she jumped for another tree to avoid to sound waves that are going to be unleashed.

"Heh, still too jumpy, right Hokage-sama?" The un-banded Nin grinned.

Sakura, the kunoichi that was hiding and was being hunted, cursed to herself once again, 'Stupid reflexes…' As she was landing to another tree, she pumped chakra on her right leg. She used the powered-up limblike a spring and kicked herself from the tree that she was supposed to be landing in towards the enemy. She twisted her body to face the unknown ninja, who was a bit startled but amused that she's going to fight him. As she righted herself, Sakura pulled her left fist backward, flooding her gloved knuckles with chakra.

The enemy shinobi attempted to perform another set of hand-seals, different from the one that he used a deterrent. His jutsu came in too late though as Sakura apparently had used a simple genjutsu to make her look like she is approaching slower than she really was. The last thing the enemy saw of Sakura was probably her black-gloved fist before a deafening crunch of his skull against her inhuman strength.

The 23-year-old kunoichi caught the body before it made the usual thud on the ground. She laid the practically headless body down slowly to prevent further noises. She then stood up and quietly listened to anything peculiar. Once she's satisfied, she continued on to try and ambush her true pursuer.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Sakura…? The Sixth? But…how?' Sasuke bombarded Shizune with the same questions. How could a spineless and useless kunoichi become Hokage? Where was Naruto? Or even Kakashi. Anybody that he thought would be a better candidate to be the Sixth. He shook Shizune once again as he asked those questions. The assistant's only answer was that Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, was brutally assassinated by who was thought to be Orochimaru himself and that Naruto left to both grieve and search for a scroll a few weeks before Tsunade died and hasn't come since. Kakashi himself refused the position when most of the Jounin and Anbu officers voted for him, saying that there's a better choice than him. After a while everybody agreed to make Sakura the Hokage, right after Kakashi announced that she should take her Sensei's place. 

Sasuke growled at the stupidity of the ninjas of Konoha. They make Sakura rule and this is what happens. He could almost laugh at the foolishness of these people he once thought of as superior. He lets Shizune go and jumps out of the office through the window. If his stupid childhood fan girl was the Hokage so that means his brother would be after her. He searched for her still familiar chakra to no avail, 'She could hide her chakra this well now huh? At least she improved…' he smirked at himself.

His famous smirk was wiped away from his face as a few Leaf Chuunins sent fire ball jutsu towards him, some throwing shurikens. He dodged it very easily and kneed one on the gut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, how dare come back to Konoha? As an enemy no less." One of the chuunin asked.

Sasuke didn't recognize the opponent. He decided that he was probably one the students in the academy back then, "Is that a trick question?" He spat back with mockery. The moment his opponent made the smallest movement, Sasuke already has his fist locked on the man's neck. His opponent struggled but soon became limp. Sasuke dropped the body, of what he believeswas just unconsciousness, and jumped to the roof of the nearby building.

As he continues his search, he thought, 'Kuso Sakura, die now and let Itachi get away I swear that I'll destroy Konoha myself.'

* * *

As Sakura continues her run-and-kill plan, she felt that she getting farther and farther away from the village. She decided to turn back, confident that her tallied kills of 48 should've helped the others struggling in the village. As she ran back on the ground, Sakura pumped her legs with chakra, which she worked hard for ten years to build up, to quicken her travel. When she reached an unusual clearing in the forest her senses automatically perked up, knowing that clearings were traps covered in grass. And she was right; shurikens flew from the trees surrounding it as well as kunai knives and, to her surprise, spears, then crescent blades and steel fans. 

Sakura did a set of hand seals and without saying the name of the jutsu, an invisible barrier was erected around her, thwarting off all the weapons aimed at her. She smirked and yelled out, "Ten-ten I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't kill me."

The mentioned kunoichi jumped down from her hiding place and approached Sakura, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I had to make sure that it's really you and not some nin using henge." The weapons' mistress explained.

"Don't worry about it Ten-ten," She then pause and looked at her with a sort irritated expression, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not the Hokage and…" but before she could rant, Ten-ten cut her off, "But you're close enough, as you say, you're the Acting-Hokage until Naruto returns."

Sakura sighed in defeat…

"Sakura, since you're here I need your help…" With that Ten-ten led the way.

Sakura tilted her in confusion but followed anyway, "Okay…" and jumped after her missing the chakra of a dark figure just hiding in the shadows.

"Found you my little blossom…" The black figure hissed.

* * *

Sasuke followed the faint trace of Sakura's chakra towards a corpse splayed down on the ground of Konoha's sequoia forest. He examined the dead body and was both disgusted and impressed, 'Sakura did this…? She's…changed…' he thought and tried to look for another lead, sensing not her usual light aura but a different more sinister one. That was definitely not her chakra. 

'He's here…!' He frantically shouted in his mind.

* * *

Sakura followed Ten-ten to a hidden cave. As they were entering Ten-ten whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura but I would like to ask you to heal Neji. A damned ninja, probably a Sound Jounin, knew about his weakness and used it to his advantage. My hands were full at the time to help or warn him." The Leaf Jounin almost sobbed in guilt for letting her friend get hurt. 

Sakura gently smiled at her and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Where is he?" she asked.

Ten-ten nodded gratefully to her supposedly superior officer and led her further inside the cave. Sakura started asking about the Hyuuga genius' condition, Ten-ten answered, "The wound itself is nothing but the kunai was spiked. I don't know what venom it is since the symptoms are unknown to me. I was hoping to find a medic-nin and fortunately I found the ultimate Medic in Konoha." Sakura flushed with embarrassment, "Thanks for thinking of me so highly Ten-ten."

"No I should be the one thanking you. I know that you would rather save up chakra for the battle and…"

"No, Neji is also a friend of mine and one of my most trusted advisors. Healing him is the least I could for everything that I owe him." The pink-haired kuniochi reassured the older ninja.

Sakura and Ten-ten reached Neji, who was shivering and sweating hard. The poisoned Anbu gasped for breath and groaned in pain. Sakura kneeled down next to him and examined her patient, 'Over-sweating, pain in the chest, high-fever…' she listed all the symptoms as she narrowed down her diagnosis.

Gathering chakra on her palms, Sakura told Ten-ten to roll Neji over so that she could have access to the open would on the back of his neck. She gently touched the nape of his neck and started to direct her chakra to manipulate Neji's own. After a few tense minutes of painstaking chakra control, Sakura finally have the purple poison inside a sphere of chakra on her palm.

She disposed of the poison and reached in her kunai pocket, "Ten-ten," She paused to wipe the sweat from her brow, "Make him drink this, it'snot a full cure but since the toxin is already taken out, this remedy would be enough." The medic-nin sighed and slowly stood up. When she did, Sakura heard an explosion from outside the cave, "Ten-ten, I have to go back to the village right away and I believe that we could useyour help. As soon as Neji could stand I would like you to go back and take himto the hospital so you can fight with me. Alert everybody you come across. We're going to go offensive, I'm tired of running."

With that, Sakura exited the cave only to gaze into dark eyes…

* * *

Thank God, I finished the second chapter in...3 hours! Thanks for everyone that reviewed and if you could please review again. 


	3. All I ask

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 3: All I ask…**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sped through the ruins of Konoha. He frowned on what he saw, buildings shattered like glass, innocent people slaughtered and blood everywhere you turn. 

'At least the enemy is being slowly driven away…' he mused.

Having returned from a search mission, Kakashi's first intention is to report to the Acting-Rokudaime and as he was on his way to the Hokage tower, he also broke some enemy necks along the way. He gathered that he would be fighting soon anyway, why not start now?

He reached Hokage tower. As he cautiously walked inside the damaged halls, Kakashi fingered the scroll in his kunai pouch; checking if is was still there. He relaxed his shoulder when he felt the velvety texture of the scroll.

He was sent to the Wind Country to search for Naruto and bring the fox-boy back but he never found him. The Copy Ninja immediately rushed to Sand Village as soon as he got wind of Orochimaru's surprise attack from Sand Anbus, with the help of the Kazakage, Gaara. The Kazekage, seeing that his country's closest ally, ruled by one of his friends, was being attacked, immediately arranged a reinforcement unit. He appointed Kakashi as the messenger to the Hokage about the incoming help, which are to arrive at nightfall in the same day. Being ordered around by kids that were once his students was the last thing on the Jounin's mind.

He entered the office, seeing that the door was open, only to find it empty. When he noticed the broken down window, Kakashi immediately felt a wave of concern for his once delicate student. He pushed on the back of his head as he told himself that his sole student present in Konoha is no longer the crying girl she once was, but a Hokage.

As he started feeling around for Sakura's chakra, he sensed a different one instead, "Sai, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Hokage?" Kakashi's baritone voice echoed in the empty room.

"The Uchiha was here Kakashi-san," Sai said as he slid off from the roof.

"Which one..?"

"Your student…"

"Sasuke…!"

"Whatever his name is…" The younger ninja just smiled one of his fake, mannequin smiles.

"He was here?"

"Yeah, too late though the Hokage was being chased by the older sibling…"

"Uchiha Itachi!" Kakashi frantically spat.

"Like I said I don't care about their names." Answered the Root Anbu.

"Where was the Hokage headed?" Kakashi asked, trying not to lose his temper.

"Follow me…" With that, Sai jumped from the shattered window.

* * *

"Sakura…?" Sasuke breathe as he finally got glimpse of his target. 

Sakura was startled at first but deep down she knew that they would meet again, although she hoped in different circumstances, to clear her head and end up loose ties. Her expression changed as she looked at him straight in the eyes, as she would have an enemy.

"What do you want?" She exclaimed coldy.

Sasuke was taken back; he didn't expect this from Sakura. He was inwardly expecting tears and begging from the kunoichi when they would meet again. He expected that he wouldn't have any trouble using her as bait for his demon of a brother but apparently he can now see that's not going to be easy.

"If you're looking for the object of your obsession, Itachi's not here. He disappeared when I hit him through the window." Sakura said firmly.

"You expect me to believe that you actually hit him?" He retorted.

Sakura closed her eyes and chuckled a bit, "Sasuke, apparently time has stopped for you 10 years ago. I deeply pity you." Her voice has a nostalgic tone in it.

"Time has stopped for me far longer than that." He said, inwardly feeling awkward. This is the first time he heard her say his name without the suffix right after it.

"Tch…"Sakura started walking toward his direction and stopping as she was standing right beside him, "I apologize but I have no time to listen to your rants about you feeling sorry for yourself. I have heard them enough to last me a lifetime." She continued walking.

"You're not walking away that easily…"

"Watch me…" Sakura mock the missing nin as she continued her movement. She has to lead him away from her friends.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he pulled her shoulder, making her face him. He then clamped a calloused hand on her slender neck, "You'll do everything I say and you're not going to get hurt."

Sakura looked at him defiantly in the eye, "And who are you to tell me, the Hokage, what to do?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on her neck, expecting her to whimper, but nothing came. She stood her ground not showing any fear. Was this really her? He was beginning to wonder.

"Do you think you can intimidate me with what you're doing? This is not going to work anymore Sasuke." She stated with a voice both as hard and cold as stone.

"Who are you?" Sasuke suddenly blurted out.

"I can ask you the same thing. Although if you insist, I am the corpse of the girl you knew 10 years ago, who grew up in growing corruption and traps in every turnI took. Let's just say that after you left, I've seen betrayal all around so much that I got used to it." She smirked.

The Hokage then continued, "You can kill me now, if you have to guts and balls to actually fight now that you're surrounded with Anbus."

Sasuke shot his head around looking for the said Anbus but only got a burning sensation on his torso that was suddenly followed by a force that sent him back for a couple of meters.

"What happened to you Sasuke? You're not a strong as you used to be. The Sasuke I knew wouldn't even get hit by a punch coming from a weakling like myself." Oh how she enjoyed seeing the table turned. He was the one who once insulted her of her weakness but apparently her change was too much for himto even keep his guard up.

Sasuke stood up and lunged at her in complete rage. How dare she talk like that? She doesn't know what he went through to get more power. He pulled his fist back to give her a blow.

Sakura was expecting this; she knew that his ego always got the better of him. She crossed her arm in front of her face to receive the blow but it never came. She looked for him, only to find him busy disemboweling a pack of 2 dimensional tigers.

'Animated images…?' It suddenly clicked on her, "Sai!"

Two ninjas jumped down from the trees. Sakura, in a drop of a hat, recognized as Sai and Kakashi.

'What the hell are these?' Sasuke thought to himself as he finished the last few tigers with his Taijutsu.

"Hokage-sama…" Sai smiled at his only superior officer, "We've been looking for you."

'He is here.' Kakashi thought as he looked at his former student, who wasglaring daggersat Sai. Apparently he deduced that the technique he just faced would only come from the Anbu in front of him.

Sakura nodded at her fellow Leaf shinobi and started giving out orders, "Kakashi-san, Hyuuga Neji lies injured inside that cave, could you please helphim back to the village." She said without taking her eyes off the only threat to them at that moment.

She then spoke to the Anbu beside her, "Sai what's the status of the village?"

"The Sound invasion is slowly but surely receding, I believe this is now the time to regroup and prepare for the offensive." Sai grinned.

Sakura nodded in understanding. Soon enough, Ten-ten and Neji exited the cave with Kakashi supporting the injured Anbu.

"Uchiha's here…?" The Hyuuga queried the kunoichi standing in the middle of the clearing, glaring at the traitor of the Land of Leaves.

"Apparently so…" Sakura said as she slowly approached the missing nin, "Sasuke, I don't want to fight you, if I can help it. You were still part of my family in my Genin days and I'll treasure that memory the rest of my life."

She approached him, with him still looking at her companions. They stood side by side once again, for the third time their entire lives. The third time they stood beside each other only leave the other the next moment later.

Before she signaled the each others to return to the village she solemnly said to Sasuke, "All I ask…is that you get out of Konoha and never to show your face here again…" Her voice became darker and darker by the moment, "…If you're seen once again, I'll make sure that my subordinates would attack and kill you on the spot."

Sasuke was left to look at the distance as the Warriors of Leaf disappeared in a flurry of leaves and among those flowing leaves is the falling petals of the flower that share the same name as the woman he never thought he would meet like this, as an old friend and at the same time a complete stranger.

* * *

Thanks again for reading my beloved readers. I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chappie and if you did I would appreciate a review or some sortfeed back from you. 


	4. Her Weakness

Yahoo! –stretches- 4th chapter! Thank you thank you thank you, for everybody who reviewed the last chappie. Here it is now, I present to you…

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 4: Her Weakness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage sent you this message…" Hatake Kakashi presented the scroll to the Acting-Hokage as soon as they reached the tattered gates of Konoha. 

Sakura tiredly stretched and said to her former sensei, "Can't you just tell me what it is? I believe you already know what's inside the scroll anyway."

Kakashi firmly stared at her. Sakura sighed and took the scroll from the one-eyed nin. She opened the scroll that bares the symbol of the Wind Country. Her emerald eyes immediately perused the document. Sakura couldn't help but smile on the content of the message.

"Reinforcements from Sand? Tonight?" She blurted out, "But…I thought you..."

The Copy Ninja just smiled, "Well, I was in Wind Country looking for Naruto anyway, why not ask for help?"

Sakura breathe a sigh of relief, although it only gave her a small amount of comfort as she walked tentatively in Konoha's wrecked streets. Her expression changed from one of victory to one of worry as she saw several people injured and being brought to the, now probably full, hospital.

Kakashi shifted his position to ease his shoulder from supporting the injured Hyuuga. The Acting-Rokudaime then turned her gaze to him, as if telling him to bring Neji there now for further treatment. The older ninja just nodded and motioned himself and Neji to enter the hostipal with Ten-ten in tow.

"Forehead-girl!" a shrill voice yelled out.

The kunoichi in question cringed at the sound of her best friend's voice.

Ino ran up towards her pink-haired friend and captured her in a bear hug, "I was so worried when I heard that your office was attacked. Thank the heavens that you're still with us Sakura."

Sakura couldn't doanythingbuthug back.

"Yeah, she was so worried that I feel sorry for those Sound bastards she attacked earlier. Damn, I can still hear their necks breaking in my ear." Said a lazy voice that trailed behind the blonde kunoichi, Shikamaru presented himself beside his former teammate.

"Shikamaru I glad you and Ino are alright." Sakura smiled at them. Ino gently let her go as Shikamaru began his battle diagnosis.

"Well, the Sound forces clearly outnumbered us greatly during the first few hours of battle. Luckily for us, even though Orochimaru waited ten years to attack their ninja are of mediocre standards and were easily taken out by our better trained veterans."

"But…" The Hokage questioned. She knew that if the good news comes first, bad news are only moments away.

"We lost several ranking nins by the Akatsuki's hands" The Head Tactician lowered his head in remorse.

Sakura rested her hand on her forehead, as if to relieve the pain that was pulsing in her head ever since this war began. After a moment of gently massaging her head to maximize chakra flow, Sakura deeply exhaled and asked, "How many casualties?"

"Around 270, if not higher. Mostly wounded." Shikamaru immediately answered.

"And Medics?"

"Eighty percent are in the hospital at this moment."

"I see, you're excused for the next five hours Nara. Rest as much as you can. I'll call on you when you needed. You too Ino, your chakra is barely circulating. You better drink something warm and rest." She weakly smiled at her trusted friends.

Before Shikamaru and Ino could salute and thank her for their brief break, Sakura immediately strode her way to the hospital.

"Sakura where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I'm needed in the hospital Ino…" She yelled out to her as she is a good 10 meters away.

"But shouldn't you rest too? You've been chased the whole day already and you haven't slept a wink last night either. Don't lie to me I was at the Hokage Tower when you ordered tea after tea to Shizune-san." The blonde lectured her like an older sister.

Sakura just flashed her cheerful smile, "Don't worry I'm going to sleep as soon as I'm done." With that she jogged in the white building that made up the Konoha Hospital.

"Yeah…like tomorrow soon I bet." Ino sighed. She sometimes wondered where Sakura got her stubbornness from.

"Don't worry I'll watch over her Ino-san…Shikamaru-san." Sai, who was been quiet during the whole conversation, smiled at the pair.

Ino nodded and Shikamaru just looked up at the red, afternoon sky.

Sai caught up with Sakura, who was rubbing her Anbu tattoo that was on her shoulder, as if it was burning.

"Are you sure that you're not going to rest, Hokage-sama." The dark-haired man inquired.

"I'm alright Sai, you can take a break if want to. I'll be just inside the hospital." Sakura rolled her shoulder to stretch her sore muscles.

Sai just smiled at his protected and nodded, "I'll just be on the roof then."

Sakura nodded as the young Anbu jumped up towards the roof of the hospital. She then made her way inside the emergency room.

* * *

Sasuke didn't have any trouble finding the Sound camp, as the snake's chakra was all over it. He is determined to question why the hell did Orochimaru asked for the Akatsuki's help in this, knowing what and how he feels about the elite organization. 

The Sound nins greeted him with a salute and was ushered towards the Snake Sannin's quarters. Sasuke flipped the tent flap over and entered the room.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I'm glad that you could still join us. I thought that you changed your sides once again, now that you know that your little cherry blossom is the one that your dear brother is after." The snake sneered.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and spoke, "If Haruno is the Hokage then don't you just attack the village without the assassins? The woman isn't that strong!"

A silver-haired nin then suddenly spoke, "Yes that is true but her people are the strongest in the world. Another factor in this battle is that Sakura-san is deeply loved by her people and would do anything to protect what she protects, Konoha. Take the heart of the village and the Land of Leaves is as good as dead."

Sasuke didn't say anything as the Medic continued.

"Oh we should also keep in mind that the Akatsuki is a threat to us. We would have a better hand at winning this war with them atour side, considering that they also seek something in Konoha."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. He knew that his brother is after his ex-best friend. Kabuto and Orochimaru just played around to make the largest threat their best ally by selling out Naruto in exchange of assassinating the Hokage. His reverie was short-lived though as his sensei spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, could I ask you why you didn't kill the Rokudaime earlier when you had the chance? Itachi was really disappointed in you…" The Sannin's fang showed as he grinned.

Sasuke clenched his fist. So he was right all along, he knew he felt Itachi's chakra around the place where he saw Sakura.

"He was about to kill her but you showed up. Your brother couldn't help but watch what you're going to do." Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke tried his best to keep his rage down. If he wants to get Itachi this time around he should keep his cool and find a hole in the net, then strike. He exhaled as he answered, "I didn't receive any orders so I didn't waste any chakra."

Kabuto rearranged his glasses, "I see…" he paused, "We apologize for doubting you Sasuke, you're excused."

"Hn…" Was all the sound that Sasuke made as he stomped his way out of the tent.

"He's going to prove to be more of a liability to you Orochimaru." A dark figure leaning on the dark corner of the tent said.

The Sannin only chuckled, "I don't intend to keep him any longer than necessary. I'm planning the ritual as we speak."

"Hn…"

* * *

"Sakura-sama your immediate attention is needed in room E-253." An Anbu Medic announced. 

Sakura nodded and finished wrapping up the wounded arm of a young girl, "I'll be right there Rika-san."

"Hai." The Anbu saluted and left the room.

Sakura turned her attention to the girl, "Now don't let this get hit by anything alright, if you do that it'll heal in no time." She smiled as the girl nodded in understanding. The Hokage then stood up and walked out to the corridors.

Entering room E-253, which she knew as an operating room, Sakura found Hyuuga Hinata treating patient the best shecould.

"Hokage-sama, I can't do much about his leg anymore. I'm sorry but the only treatment we could now is surgery." The white-eyed Medic Jounin said, her shyness gone.

Sakura examined the leg of the sedated Jounin on the bed. The lower leg was broken into three sections, "Compound Fracture?"

"Hai."

Sakura sighed and turned to go and sterilize her hands. She went back in the room and found that it is already ready for surgery. The patient is now covered with blue sheet-like polyester with only his injured leg showing. Some of the nurses from the hospital neared Sakura and presented her with a surgery gown, which she slid on, and a mask. Hinata was standing near the patient, healing the less fatal and disemboweling wounds.

"Hokage-sama here's your equipment." A nurse said.

Sakura just smiled through her mask and said, "Nah I'm not going to use it. Give it to the other surgeons; they need it more than I do." The nurses were having second thoughts about what she said but the obeyed nonetheless.

"Don't tell me you're going to do a Chakra Surgery?" Hinata exclaimed.

"It's faster that way, besides he has more than enough chakra to heal this fracture within a week if I use this on him." Sakura answered while concentrating chakra on the points of her fingertips.

"You are really not Hokage for nothing huh Sakura-san?" Hinata smiled.

"Acting-Hokage." Sakura is starting to get annoyed of correcting people like this.

"S-sorry Sakura-san."

"Don't worry it's nothing. Besides, I'm giving you training on calling somebody Hokage, considering that your dear Naruto-kun should bereturning soon." Sakura giggled when the Hyuuga blushed eight shades of red.

"H-hai."

Going back to task at hand, Sakura started cutting through the skin with a blade of green chakra protruding from her index finger. The Medic continued cutting and avoiding muscles until she reached the leg bone that was broken clear into three sections.

Hinata stood there amazed on what Sakura was doing. Chakra Surgery is a technique that the Godaime, Tsunade, perfected during that last years of her life. It requires absolute precision and tremendous chakra control to pull off. Sakura spent only a couple ofyears perfecting the technique that the Godaime herself spent her lifetime to develop.

'That's why Kakashi refused to become Hokage, Sakura was the best choice.' The Hyuuga thought as she watched Sakura make Chakra pins to align the bones in their proper positions. These chakra pins are made to both keep the bones in place and heal them. Although the pins glowed green, Sakura's chakra color, when inserted and fixed into the body it turned into purple, the patient's chakra color. Hinata deduced that the pins, once fixed into the body, are now going to be supported by the patient's own chakra supply. That's why Sakura probably spoke something about the patient having more than enough chakra.

"There that should do it…" Sakura said as she became satisfied on her work. The bones are now aligned the way they should be. Sakura started weaving chakra threads on her fingertips. She used her chakra as both needle and thread as she sewed the man's flesh together. The muscle healed the instant they were closed. With only the skin to close, Sakura just merely concentrated chakra on her palms and closed the wound in the old-fashioned way.

"All done." She sighed and took off her bloodless latex gloves and mask. After she brushed off her surgery gown she said to the Hyuuga, "Just let him know, when he wakes up, not to use his legs for a week. That would be enough to let the bones meld fully. After that he'll be able to join the ranks once again." With that said, the pink-haired medic exited the room towards another patient.

The Hyuuga smiled and nodded in understanding, though she's starting to get worried on how the Hokage is working herself to the ground.

'Please don't overwork yourself Sakura-san.' Hinata thought before going back to her own work.

Patient after patient, Sakura continued her work. It was almost sunrise when she decided, or more likely practically kicked out of the emergency room, to stop for the night. She went up to the roof to get some fresh morning air, at least as fresh as the air could be with all the smoke and debris. When she got up there she looked up at the sky. Shecould still remember that this is where Team 7 spent their last time together. She sighed, thinking that those times were like a lifetime away.

She looked around the fenced rooftop. It was still dark although the sun was rising on the horizon. 'There's probably going to be another wave of Sound attacks today.' She thought. As she turned her gaze upon a light pole, Sakura noticed her unofficial bodyguard sitting at the base scribbling on a piece of paper.

"You're still here Sai…?" She asked as she approached him.

"Well you are still here too, right? So that's not really a valid question." The dark-haired Anbu said in his usual teasing voice.

"Sai I really don't need a body guard." She explained.

"Sorry but you don't really have any power over me Hokage-sama. You must remember I'm from the Root. I have my orders to watch over you." He said as-matter-of-factly.

Sakura just sighed and sat behind him, also leaning against the pole, "You were drawing the whole time?"

"Yes, it is the only thing I could do to not worry about the war."

"How can you not worry about what's going on?" She said, sort of annoyed about the guy's laid back attitude.

"You worry too much." He answered back.

She sighed once again and retorted, "I really don't get how you Anbu guys do it."

"Do what?"

"Be this calm."

"Oh, that goes with training. I could really ask the opposite thing about you Sakura-san. Why are you so edgy even though you were Anbu before you became Hokage?"

"Now that you asked, I really don't know. I guess I never really listened to the 'No emotions' lesson. I protect Konoha with my heart, not because I have to. Maybe that's why I'm scared for the village's safety, I love it with all my heart." She solemnly said.

"You really have that 'Hokage-love' thing going on. It's like everyone who becomes Hokage becomes like you, emotional." He chuckled.

"I guess so, although I'm afraid that my heart is not as strong as it used to be." She trailed off while stroking the Anbu tattoo on her shoulder.

"How so? Emotionally or physically strong?"

Sakura just chuckled a bit and answered, "Both." She then relaxed her posture and dozed off.

Sai closed his sketch book and stood up when he felt that her breathing has slowed down. He tucked the book under his arm as he kneeled over to pick the sleeping Hokage up. He looked at the rising sun and after a moment, he leaped his way towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

Yea! Done with chapter 4. Whew. Anyways forgive the hints of SaixSakura in this chapter, if theythere are in there. 

Yeah uhm...I would like to thank all of you once again for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love for you review my humble story once again.

Ghikij


	5. Next Wave

Well…I guess I got delayed back there. Anyways I apologize for the delay due to heh 'computer issues' but here goes…

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 5: Next Wave**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

The faint light illuminates the dark and dreary room. A light beep echoes in its concrete walls and resounds like a weak wave of noise that sounds like a faraway bell. A figure wearing a white robe, holding a clipboard said in a controlled voice, "Heart rate is back to normal…" 

A second, more masculine voice said, "What about chakra flow..?"

"It's back to normal sir…" Answered the medic nin who was examining the unusual glasswork being supported by a metal frame. This, tube of sorts, appears to contain a human form beneath its obviously thick glass.

"Good…make sure that she recovers 100 percent of her chakra before noon. I fear that the next wave of Sound nins are on the move." The male voice said firmly, placing his own copy of the documented information on top of a humming machine. After glancing briefly at the person inside the glass bed, he exited the lab.

"Hai…" was the unanimous reply.

* * *

It was early morning when Sasuke started his usual training regiment. Orochimaru announced that they are attacking tonight, when the sun has been all but shining on the horizon. What a typical snake to do, he thought as he meditated atop a boulder just right outside the camp grounds of the Sound army. A night raid is a common but still effective strategy, 'If not for Konoha's elite tacticians that is,' Sasuke chuckled in irritation. 

Unbeknownst to the younger Uchiha, something else than strategy was brewing in the meeting of the snake's tacticians, "The ritual would only take 20 hours to complete" Announced one of the Sound shinobi as he entered Orochimaru's tent.

"Excellent," a hulking man, one of the Sannin's general paused, "The sooner we get rid of that stray bullet the better."

Orochimaru slithered, "Watch what you are saying Kenjyo, that 'stray bullet' would be the one you're going to take orders from tomorrow."

"My apologies…"

"Enough of that, what about our night raid?" Orochimaru asked.

A man leaning against the pole that supported the tent spoke, "Just do what you have to do and we'll keep our end of the deal. If the Kyuubi comes, it's ours. Lay a single a finger on it and I'll personally see to the breaking of that neck of yours, Orochimaru." The man that is apparently Uchiha Itachi glared, the Kaleidoscope Sharingan blaring.

"I have nothing to do with the Nine-tails. What I want is the fall and burning of Konoha." The Snake answered.

"You and your ambitions, Orochimaru…" Kisame grunted as he followed the retreating form of the Uchiha outside the tent.

"What do you want to do with the younger brother for the time being, Orochimaru-sama?" Kenjyo's baritone voice asked.

"Keep him camp as much as possible. We can't have him running around when I'm ready for the transfer."

"Hai…" Kenjyo bowed and turned his back on his master as he walked out of the tent.

"Orochimaru-sama you do know that Kenjyo could only do so much to control Sasuke." Kabuto said.

"I know, but that's not my biggest concern right now. Sasuke has nowhere else to go, after what he did to the village and what Itachi reported to me yesterday, he's pretty much a dog, a parasite to us. How ironic that now he's working with the person he dedicated, no wasted, his life to kill." The Sannin chuckled.

The silver-haired medic could only nod.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, trying as much as he can to calm his nerves. He wasn't scared or nervous but more of unnerved about the fact the he knows that Itachi is only within a 5 mile radius and he just couldn't control that vengeful, almost addictive urge to spill blood that had cursed him. He maintained his posture, slowed his breathing and circulated his chakra as much as he could.

After a few moments of thinking about his sensei's plans, Sasuke gave up on pondering about it, thinking that it'll be over sooner or later. Orochimaru's ambitions didn't interest him anyway.

In these moments of silence, Sasuke thought about something that eluded him for 10 years. He thought about how he had lived his life so far. He thought about everything that he struggled to obtain.

'I have always searched for power, power to kill, strength to survive and the will to be free.' He thought, but now that he was given a peaceful time to ponder it, he realized that he hasn't gone anywhere.

Of course he's strong; the only person who can stand up to him in Sound country would be Orochimaru himself. The Sannin never lost his touch even after 10 blisteringly hard years, in the Uchiha's eyes. It's probably because he used a new body every three or more years. It's not a secret that the Snake Sannin had changed his body twice in this decade alone. Now that he thinks about it, Sasuke felt lucky to be still alive, and this close to his revenge.

He had always been a survivor, how many times was he almost killed by all the dangers anyone couldn't imagine? It's too many to count, he thought. Life wasn't at all kind to him, always living on edge of death, all for the sake of revenge.

What if he didn't have to avenge anything? Sasuke didn't even try to think about that possibility. His life was made of revenge, without the urging emotion, the hate and anger, Sasuke couldn't even think how he would live. Ironic that the event that changed his and cursed his life is now the only thing that keeps him alive.

But seriously, what if? He would've still be a nin of Konoha, living a boring life, doing missions after missions for people who were too cowardly to risk their own necks to solve their ownproblems. He inwardly smirked; he'd rather live a life of hate than live the life of a lapdog. That was the wrong term, he thought, because technically he is a lapdog. Alright a spineless, lap dog, now there's a better term.

A light, late morning breeze caressed his face. The smell of the place he practically grew up in was like a wisp of bad-smelling tobacco smoke in his nose. This place did give him a large load of hardships and sorrows but he also couldn't argue that it gave him a bit of happiness of experiencing friendship while he was young, although he would always distance himself. If only his world would've stayed like that, only doing the orders of your commanding officer, and didn't have to think of anything else. But alas, his world was broken that fateful day almost 11 years passed.

"_Sasuke, apparently time has stopped for you 10 years ago…"_

The more he thinks about what Sakura said to him in their encounter yesterday, the more the kunoichi's words made sense to his head. Symbolically speaking, his time did stop ever since he received the curse seal from a bite to the neck by Orochimaru. Everything was a blur after that, and the next thing he knew was he was allying himself to the very same people who completely ruined his future. Itachi destroyed his life, Orochimaru his hope.

"…_I deeply pity you."_

He couldn't believe that he would hear those words from the very same person that he once pitied for being weak. He didn't know what to feel, Sakura was always the one that greeted him nicely, the only one that somewhat understood him. Now, she toowas out of his grasp. She embraced her duties, responsibilities and what was expected of her. She is no longer a young girl that did everything to be noticed but a true ninja being renowned by her prowess, the corpse of every single ninja she killed yesterday proved her strength.

When he saw her, he thought she was still the Sakura of the late Team Seven; apparently she is now a completely different person. Same rose-colored hair, same face, same jade eyes but a completely different spirit resides in her body now. Sasuke's finger twitched when he relived the moment he looked at her eyes while clasping her neck. They were the same color but there were also several things different about them. Where there was once the cheerful, playful and gay spark in her emerald irises, now resides anger, determination and resolve, qualities he didn't expect her to have.

"_What happened to you Sasuke? You're not a strong as you used to be…"_

He was in complete shock when she said that to him. He didn't quite grasped what the Hokage meant by saying, "You're not as strong as you used to be…" He knew the fact that he only grew stronger within the decade not weaker. Or was it that she meant other than the literal words that escaped her lips.

His concentration was now non-existent. This was the first time in the decade that a single retort impacted him so powerfully. When did she get strong with her words? It seems like the woman he met yesterday was a complete stranger but he couldn't deny the fact that she has the same, peculiar pink hair that Haruno Sakura was famous for, not that he actually took in every detail of her features when they were still friends. He always had his back on her, always looking the opposite direction. The only real detail he could remember was her voice, her high-pitched yet soothing voice that gave her the image of both annoying fan girl and caring friend. Yesterday, he didn't recognize her voice, it was as if her voice dripped in venom, threatening and freezing him.

Sasuke didn't have more time to ponder his personal thoughts when a messenger arrive and announced his presence to him, probably fearing for his own life if he caught his superior officer in a foul mood.

The messenger then said, "Sasuke-sama, Kenjyo-sama requests your presence in camp."

Sasuke only stared at him, as if he'll take orders from the hulk of muscle without a brain.

"If he wants to see me make him come here…" was his curt reply.

"But…"

"When will you ever listen to your orders Sasuke…?" interrupted the Sound General, who revealed himself from the cloak of darkness, shadowed by the leaves of the gargantuan trees that surrounded them.

"When will you ever learn that I would never take orders from you?" He retorted back.

Kenjyo only grunted in irritation then mentioned, "Orochimaru-sama wants you to stay in the encampment tonight. He also mentioned the he doesn't want you wandering around the forest while we are attacking."

"What am I, a child? I will do what I want to do." He exclaimed. Standing from the boulder he was sitting on, Sasuke slowly walked towards the direction of the Sound Camp. Before he passed Kenjyo, he said, "I have a bone to pick with the Hokage…" After that, Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun shone through the window as a lone figure started waking up from her well earned sleep. Sakura lied flat on her bed, strategies, plans and duties flowing in her head like a powerful whirlpool of thoughts that she swore would make her crazy one of these days. 

She slowly sat up, gently shaking her head to wriggle away the dizziness that came from having blood suddenly drain from her head. She abruptly took her forehead in her left hand to gently massage the throbbing vein on the side of her head. Sakura then felt a burning sensation on her shoulder, 'They had to do that again, huh? I bet Shizune-san is going to kill me.'

The said woman walked in just a few moments later, her eyes full of both irritation and worry that an older sister would have for her younger sibling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to overuse your chakra?" Shizune scolded.

Sakura cringed as she held out her arms, as if to defend herself, "Hai, hai gomen I just had to help in the hospital." She explained herself.

"I know you can't help but lend a hand but Sakura remember that you're not your own person any longer. Everybody relies on you for leadership and strength, you can no longer run around and tire yourself too much as the enemy might attack at any minute. What am I going to do if the nins looked for their Hokage? Tell them that you're sleeping?" Shizune ranted, the medic nin changed a lot. From the sometimes dorky assistant of the Godaime to a respectable and reliable right hand for the Acting-Rokudaime.

"I'm really sorry…" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentenced when a jolt of pain struck her right shoulder, the same area where her Anbu tattoo was engraved onto her skin.

"Sakura-san" Shizune gasped in worry.

"I'm alright; it's only the side effect of the treatment." Sakura let out a small smile. She didn't waste anymore time though, as she immediately asked for the paper work that needs to be done.

Shizune scurried out of her bedroom to fetch her work from the office. Sakura glanced at the wall clock just right above the desk in her official bedroom in the Hokage Tower, it read 12:12 p.m. Sakura sighed, she slept for a good 7 hours but she knew it couldn't be helped, not with her present condition anyways.

Shizune returned with an arm load of folders, probably strategies, Sakura presumed, and laid them down I front of the sitting Hokage.

"Any new Sound activities?" She inquired.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, Anbu spies reported that there's going to be an attack tonight, sundown."

Sakura thought for a moment and asked, "Do you have a number of their forces that are attacking?"

"At least 500 Chuunin level nins, 250 Jounin level and a high possibility of Akatsuki presence."

The ninjas aren't that much of a threat, like what Shikamaru mentioned to her yesterday, Sound nins are still inferior to the far more experienced Konoha nins. Her worst fear is the Akatsuki, those renegades didn't show any fear and any mercy to their foes, andworse of all, they can destroy a whole battalion of ninjas without any hardship. Her only hope against the organization is the large and very skilled Anbu parties that glorified Konoha. At times like this, Sakura wished she could just summon Naruto as she could summon Katsuyu. With Naruto's strength they could easily conquer this threat, although the nagging truth that the Akatsuki was after her best friend still hangs in her mind. She immediately now hoped that Naruto wouldn't return until they had annilihated at least half of the Akatsuki.

After scanning through the documents, Sakura sighed and started to stand up from her bed. Shizune tried to support the still wobbly young woman but she got up by herself. After a brief stretch of her tense muscles, Sakura said, "Gather all the ninjas, free or from a mission. Assemble them in the plaza as soon as possible; we're going to strike back."

Catching the determined glint in her Hokage's eye, Shizune only nodded and obeyed without further question. Although that was the case, Sakura just had to reassure the Medic, "Don't worry Shizune-nee-chan, they still don't know what I'm capable off." She smiled and her assistant smiled back, relieved that she doesn't have to worry after all.

After a few moments after Shizune walked out, Sakura began getting ready. Opening one of the three closets that adorned her room, she began filling her kunai pouch with shurikens and kunai knives, a few explosive tags, wire and all the basic necessities that she became accustomed of bringing since her Genin days. On the second closet, she picked out her clothes. The more it's comfortable to wear the better, was her motto now. Sakura never bothered to look pretty during battles anymore. As she changed her clothes a knock was heard on the door.

A male voice was heard, "Hokage-sama, the assembly has been announced. The nins are expected to arrive within 4 hours."

"Arigatou, for the time being, tell the now present ninjas to start preparing their equipment. I'll inform them of my plans when the assembly is in session." She called out.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

After fitting herself with her battle gear,which is, technically, just her usual ninja suit. She opened the final closet and grabbed an ordinary black cloak and her hitai-tae. After fastening her hitai-tae in its usual position, Sakura bolted out of her room.

The four hour wait for the other shinobi was spent gathering information and forming alternative battle plans, courtesy of Shikamaru.

"The Sound camp is just right behind these hills…" the Head Tactician pointed his finger on the area of the map that was covered with trees.

"From the South, huh?" Neji, now fully recovered from his brush with death, studied the area.

"Hai." Rock Lee, a now pronounced Jounin pipped in.

"Since they are volunteering to come and get killed I say we just wait for them here." An energetic voice said.

"That's the whole plan Kiba, we lure them into thinking that we know nothing of their plan then strike." Sakura explained.

"The Hokage is right. Let's just let them exhaust their energy before using our own." Hinata, who usually didn't agree with battle, said.

"It's decided then," Shikamaru paused, "We're just going to play possum for now. Alert your men of this and wait for the Hokage's signal to attack."

"Hai." They unanimous said as they disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

In the Sound encampment, suspicions rise on just how much Konoha knows about their surprise attack tonight. Sasuke just leaned on a tree just outside Orochimaru's tent, getting quite restless with excitement of battle. He couldn't care less if their plan is going to succeed or not, his only mission is tostalk his brother and look for an opening. 

He half opened his eyes to see Orochimaru and Kabuto exit the tents. All the Sound nins' eyes were on them. With a faint murmur of 'It's time' the whole army of Sound started mobilizing.

Kabuto spotted Sasuke following the crowd, trying to be discreet. The Sannin put his attention elsewhere to notice his student's actions.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" inquired the Medic nin.

"Fighting…" was his retort.

"You are going to stay here, whether you like it or not." Kabuto said firmly.

"And what makes you think I'll obey you?" Sasuke snorted and then disappeared.

* * *

Sundown, 1000 shinobis gather in the vast plaza just in front of the Hokage Tower. Chuunins, Jounins, Anbu and even groups of talented Genins were standing in stand-by position. Officers stood right in front of their regiments, ready to hear whatever additional orders they will receive. 

Commanding Officer of the Jounin Class, Hatake Kakashi and Commanding Officer of Anbu Class, Hyuuga Neji revealed themselves to the waiting and impatient crowd of warriors through the front door of the Hokage Residence. Head Tactician, Nara Shikamaru, soon showed himself and started debriefing what needs to be done.

The Assembly took less than half an hour. Everyone was on their toes, eager to fight and ready to defend their hometown. Just after Shikamaru finished his job, the looked anxiously for their head honcho. The epitome of Konohagakure hasn't revealed herself just yet. Everyone had their eyes on the veranda on the third floor on the Hokage Tower, a few had theirs on the roof of the same building.

Suddenly, the very familiar voice of their beloved Hokage rang onto their ears, "Where are you looking at?" she yelled.

Everybody started looking around, baffled, trying to locate where her voice came from. Covered with a coal-black cloak, Sakura revealed herself standing on one of the buildings infront of her residence, behind her trusted people.

They turned around, and stood in alert, out of both discipline and respect, although they weren't quite sure why their Hokage was wearing a cloak.

"Konoha, why do you turn your back on your enemies? Your adversaries are over there behind those walls, not inside that building!" She yelled.

Sakura threw the hood of her cloak back, to reveal that she is wearing her hitai-tae in front of her eyes. Instead of being shocked, the Konoha nins cheered for they know that their Hokage is now serious about this threat. She would only blind herself when she needed to use a technique unique only to her. A technique that had not made her lose to anyone, excluding a few very, very powerful shinobis.

"I do not stand here before you today to give out a long, boring speech on how to defeat this threat. Shikamaru already did that favor to you. Confident that you understand what you have to and should do, I believe that this skirmish would not last till the morning. Do not let your guard down, do not let your emotions hinder you, remember the charter of shinobis and it will bring us victory. I know you've heard that same speech over and over again but let me add something to that. Do not let those Sound Bastards lay another finger on the land you call home! Don't let them succeed, and burn OUR home to the ground! Protect the Land of Leaves with your lives, Ninjas of Konahagakure!"

With that last surge of words, Sakura flung herself off the building, disappearing with a cloud of blossom petals that shared her name. Even before the first petal hit the ground it was blown again, as the Leaf Ninjas followed their Hokage to battle.

Sai, who was still sitting on the roof of the Hokage tower smiled and stood up. Shizune chuckled and said, "She really sucks at speeches, huh?" she asked the Root Anbu.

"Sakura-san felt that this won't be the last battle, so she didn't waste a ground breaking speech, not yet." With his retort, Sai jumped and followed the army out.

* * *

Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update for a week. I just hate Finals Week but oh well...I got to study. 

Thanks for reading once again I really loved your feedback on my story.

Please RXR!


	6. Nymph

I'm back! Sorry, I said I'll update after a week of uploading the last chapter but I didn't get to it. I fell into a serious writer's block after the exams but I'm back so no more tears. Before you read, I would like to inform you that in this fic, their personalities aren't exactly like in the anime of manga. In this fic 10 years has passed and I tried to develop their personalities accordingly. Everybody changes, especially after a decade has passed. Don't worry too much though, I didn't change them dramatically. Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 6: Nymph**

* * *

The battle has begun. Sakura was now leading the whole Konoha Army out to battle. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb, her coal-black cloak billowed on the evening wind. With chakra shields activated, she moves stealthily through the waning sunlight that managed to shine through the millions of leaves of Konoha's southern forest. No one would be able to actually know where and who she isif it wasn't for Konoha's emblem embroidered on her cloak. 

The plan of defense/ counter attack was simple. They are not aiming towards an almost impossible outcome of actually annihilating the whole Sound Army but just to thwart the attack off and kill as much enemies as possible without losing a lot of nins themselves. According to the Anbu spy patrol that arrived earlier, during the strategy meeting, Orochimaru is confident enough to attack them head on. Sakura thought otherwise. She has a hunch that the Snake Sannin has something else planned, considering his reputation of being sneaky and cowardly when it comes to skirmishes. The Hokage planned something else of her own as a counter measure. She station most of the Anbu as guards, much to the dismay of the elite warriors, taking mostly Jounins with her. They are going to act as if they didn't know of the possible plan B from their enemies and just attack the frontal forces. Executing the Crescent Formation, Sakura ordered the fastest and stealthiest Jounins ahead, they are to hide themselves well enough not to allow enemies to see, or feel their presence. They are also to flank the enemy on either side. The Acting-Rokudaime settled a dense formation of nins just right behind her, to be able to take the attack head on and hold long enough to spring the trap. Hatake Kakashi, himself, is on the trap unit.

Wearing the hood of her cloak on, Sakura issued commands through hand gestures and chakra commands, a new communication technique developed by the Head Tactician a few years before. Pulses of chakra send codes of messages, much like the Morse code of earlier times. With this, the Konoha nins seems to move as if they one organism. Signaling her troops to spread out, Sakura disappeared in a blink of an eye using a jutsu unique to her. She cloaked herself with chakra that is either hers or from the life forces of the trees around her, making her disappear out of thin air. This technique is one of the many reasons why the ninjas of Konohagakure have recently dubbed her, The Nymph Hokage.

Voluntarily blinded, Sakura has to feel everything around her. From where she's going to step next to where her allies are, she did without her eyes. This unique technique has been forbidden in the Leaf, saying that it's dishonorable to use. Sakura thought otherwise, she believes that this style of fighting has made her more powerful she thought she could ever be. Her senses doubled, if not tripled, their sensitivity. Like what the ancient scroll said about this style, 'Eyes are the most powerful tricksters around. Take away the eyes and you will see everything.' The Blind Mage Style of ninjutsu did make her see more than she could hope to see with her naked eye. Body Chakra danced around her, in different colors, on a gentle green background. The green background would be the faint chakra of vegetation around her while she sees chakras of the other organisms around her in every hue of the rainbow.

Sakura smirked when one of the front assault/ trapper nins sent her a chakra code, saying that the Sound ninjas are coming. Based on her 'sixth' sense, the warning was true. Darker blues and purples jumped from tree to tree in front of her.

She sent the relay message to other nins scattered behind her, they followed. In less than a minute, Konoha nins engaged the enemy.

* * *

Sasuke could feel his fingers tingling with excitement. He didn't really care about tactics and strategy, all he was after in this skirmish was the battle experience. Of course, he has other plans than that. He was after two things, his brother and his ex-teammate. 

Sasuke has been trying to locate Itachi ever since the attack started, to no avail. Apparently his brother has a knack for disappearing instantaneously. Although that was the case, Sasuke knew that the only way to get at him is to look for his target, which is, non-other than Sakura.

'Two birds with one stone…this is going to be interesting.' He thought as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Sasuke was positioned just behind the main force that was to overpower the Konoha nins head on. He was, what Orochimaru called, a secret weapon. Sasuke's disappearance 10 years ago made him an enigma, a mystery. No one knows what kind of power he now possessed. To be honest, Sasuke could not recall an instance in which he had to fight with everything he had, save that brutal punishment from Orochimaru. His last true battle was with his best friend, Naruto, way back when. Sasuke longed for action and now he's going to get it.

The engagement was on, and Sasuke has been taking every enemy in stride. These are second class Jounins, not a threat to a person that is practically a Sannin in his own right. Sasuke, tackled, slashed, threw, broke and destroyed every thing that came in his path.

He looked around the battle ground. The battle field wasn't the usual one that is seen in medieval warfare, with loud shouts and scattered soldiers. Ninja battles are less obvious, far more silent. All of the warriors in this skirmish rely heavily in stealth, speed and wit.

Landing on a sturdy limb of a tree, Sasuke felt for enemy presence. He decided to reserve the Sharingan for later. He looked around, scrutinizing every nook and cranny of the surroundings. This was the disadvantage of fighting in enemy grounds; you wouldn't know what the hell those Konoha nins placed just under that dry leaf, or just behind that innocent looking tree. Fortunately for Sasuke, he has had spent a good deal of time in this forested place that he has an idea on what traps might lie ahead.

'Trap wires, explosive tags…I had hoped that they can do better than that.' He thought to himself. Those said traps are no threat to him now. Deciding to go through with his own agenda, Sasuke broke from formation.

* * *

Sakura, in her own respect, took the enemies in stride as well. She was controlling her chakra output, just in case a major enemy was to cross her path. 

She stood in the middle of a clearing, preparing for her favorite move. She could 'see' her enemies circling her like sharks circling their prey. Bright chakra figures dance in her line of sight. Blinded by her hitai-tae, Sakura couldn't help but smile on the going confidence upon the enemy ranks. 'They think I'm just playing around,' she took off her hood, 'I'll rip them to shreds…'

She let her chakra levels fall. Based on the Sound nins' chakra pattern, they are about to attack in a matter of moments. She concentrated. Through her concentration, Sakura could hear the leaves rustling, a sign of her opponents' presence and location. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair. Her bangs billowed with the breeze. Sakura reached within herself and to her surroundings and in one, almost unfelt, surge of chakra, ten decapitated bodies fell from their perches. 'I seriously thought that I would miss one.' She admitted to herself.

As she was about to walk away, Sakura heard a wheezing voice. "H-how'd…you…? Y-you were…standing…there…was no…we-weapons." Said a dying man, his arm sliced off by, what looked like a blade. Sakura walked slowly towards the Sound nin. Her blinded gaze aimed at a distance. Sakura whispered silently, "You should've paid more attention to your surroundings…"

The nin's bloodshot eyes widened. He looked at the leaves that were falling over head; they were as flat as…as blades. He looked at the Hokage, "L-leaves…?"

Sakura nodded her head slightly and tapped her foot on the ground. A bolt of earth shot up from the ground impaling the man. With his last breath the man gasped, "The Nymph…I…s-should have known."

Sakura sighed, 'Yet another title…I do something weird and they go giving me names as if I'm not human.' She thought. She started walking away from the corpse, feeling around for others that could be present. Surely enough, her hunch was right. She did miss one. The enemy nin threw a kunai knife at her in desperation. Feeling that the weapon was aimed at the back of her neck, Sakura twisted herself and caught the knife with ease. She dropped the weapon on the ground. Sakura could feel her enemy shaking in fear. The Sound nin is really afraid, almost paranoid. Now that he saw what his opponent can do, he couldn't help but freeze.

Sakura didn't want to kill this man, he is already shaken to the core wouldn't be any threat to her now. She decided to just walk away but the sound of the enemy's neck breaking stopped her.

A familiar male voice spoke, "Hokage-sama, you shouldn't let any walk away, especially if they are our enemy."

Sakura took her hood off and sighed, "Sai…the man was defenseless already. I may be a ninja but I'm not a monster killing defenseless men."

Sai smiled his fake smile, "But Hokage-sama you shouldn't let anybody that saw your abilities live. They can report it to their officers. If that happens, your secret technique wouldn't be that much of a secret anymore. If you want to keep the title of being the Nymph Hokage you shouldn't let anyone live after seeing that."

"Yeah, yeah…watch next time I'm going to be called the Elf Hokage. I swear…I feel as if all the titles I get is always something out of a fantasy novel." Sakura said. She couldn't finish her ranting though because a new group of Sound nins approached them.

Sai jumped down to join his Hokage. "I'll handle this…save your chakra. I don't think you wouldn't want to take that inhumane treatment again in just a day between." He then performed a series of hand seals and pulled scroll from his pocket. He opened the scroll to produce the finish effect of the jutsu he's famous for. Lions and tigers made of nothing but ink, propelled themselves from the paper to tear their enemies in pieces.

Sakura shook her head and muttered, "Show-off" before jumping out the way. As she left the scene, Sakura could hear the roars of Sai's familiar having their way with the enemies. She cringed inwardly. Sakura never like the idea of war but hard times called for hard decisions. She would never ever just stand in one place knowing that her home is being destroyed. Seven years has passed since Tsunade began training her not only in medicine but also in killing. Sakura never really knew why her sensei did it but now is grateful for it. Tsunade once said, "If all you do is heal, you're not going to survive in a battle for long." Sakura smiled at the memory of her always drunk and gambling mistress.

* * *

"Itachi, aren't we going to join the attack?" Kisame asked his partner. 

Uchiha Itachi just gazed on the horizon. His eyes were aimed so far on the horizon that it is obvious that he is deep in thought. He only answered, "No" and, "Not right now." Kisame understood his 'friend' being his comrade for decades now.

With the Mangekyou Sharingan blaring, Itachi studied the progress of the attack. He didn't want to delay his mission of assassinating the Hokage but he has a bigger fish to fry. He knew the only way for the Nine-tails to come home is when his dear little cherry blossom calls for him. He also discovered that Sakura isn't going down that easily. His arm was still bruised from the attack he suffered from the startled woman when he tried spying on her just the day before. Itachi now knows that Sakura's innocent and delicate demeanor is only an illusion, there's more to the pink-haired Hokage than meets the eye. For example, while spying, Itachi saw the irregular flow of her chakra in the chest area. It's as if her chakra was evading that spot. The fact baffled him; a person wouldn't be able to live if chakra does not reach the heart. Chakra is, after all, the power the keeps the heart beating. Chakra is also produced in the same area. With Sakura is as healthy as she is, Itachi wouldn't be able to figure out why her chakra behaves the way it does.

"We're going into a spying mission first before the assassination. The Hokage is really interesting." He darkly said but did nothing to move from his perch high on top of a large boulder.

* * *

Sasuke is moving as stealthily as he could. He didn't want to waste anymore chakra to these bozos that doesn't even know how to fight. That was a huge understatement though, Konoha are famous the world over for their power. Sasuke is picking them off one after the other. 'At least now I know I've grown stronger…' he thought. 

Just a moment after Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra come from the vicinity of this area. Just south southwest of the Konoha gate, when he arrived, Sasuke found more evidence that she's not who she was before. Bodies that lay on the blood soaked ground was either decapitated or brutally slashed. 'Must be fast moving blades…' He deduced.

Sasuke followed the trail of her kills until he finally heard struggles. He hid himself on top of the forest canopy to witness the fight. Sure enough his target, Sakura, was there. She's just standing the middle of the clearing, looking almost oblivious to the carnage around her. Sasuke thought of this peculiarly. He activated his Sharingan. The Kaleidoscope Sharingan that he now bears didn't tell much to him. At first he thought that the Sakura that was standing there was only an illusion while the real one was the one killing the nins but he was sadly mistaken. Sakura, flesh and blood, was just really standing there while her victims looked as if they are being strangled. Sasuke didn't see strong chakra activity from her either. That fact alarmed him, 'How can she suffocate those men without spending large amounts of chakra?'

Within a few moments five Sound nins lay dead on the forest floor…

* * *

Sakura nodded her head hopelessly on the bodies. She felt like she wasn't fighting, she felt like she was slaughtering those men. This wasn't the ninja battles that she used to know. She gritted her teeth and tightened her fist. She felt like a murderer, not a person trying to protect her home. 

She forced the thought in the back of her mind. Ninjas show no emotion in battle, that was a rule. She shouldn't let her own morals dictate how she kills those strangers who would take away the lives of her people. She stroked a cool hand over her sweating forehead. After a moment, she looked around for enemies once more. She took off her concentration for a moment to ponder her useless moral issues earlier. Once she did look for enemies, she immediately spotted one. A strong source of chakra was directly above her, watching her. Somehow that chakra is familiar, too familiar. She whipped her head to the branches above and hollered, "Sasuke show yourself!"

She felt her former teammate startle from her call for a moment due to his chakra patterns. 'He must've not known that I could feel him up there.'

Sasuke was indeed surprised. He didn't expect her senses to be this strong. He had hid his presence well enough to even sneak up to Kabuto. Deciding that there's nowhere else to run, he jumped down.

He landed just right in front of her. He expected her emerald green eyes to glare holes into him just like they did in their previous meeting, only to find that they weren't there. 'She blinded herself?'

As if sensing his confusion, Sakura said to him. "What? Are you surprised that I actually learned something new? Sasuke, I'm much smarter than you think."

Sasuke kept his mouth shut. He was sure that she's not going to tell him anything about her reason of blindfolding herself. He stood his ground though. From experience, he knew that to attack an unknown enemy first could prove fatal.

Sakura spoke again, "I thought I told you to get your ass out of here or are you just plain arrogant and stupid?" She spat the words out to irritate him, knowing that it's easier to fight an experienced but deranged man than to fight the opposite. He didn't look fazed with it though, and because of that Sakura inwardly frowned. She didn't want to fight him, nor die because of him. She knew that Sasuke is powerful and to waste chakra into a fight that could prove fatal to her isn't worth fighting for. She opened her mouth to speak only to be beaten to it by Sasuke.

"Aren't you going attack? I don't want to waste my time on a staring contest Haruno."

Sakura smirked, "Oh now we're in the last name treatment, I see how it is. Fine let's dance then, _Uchiha_." She stressed his last name, knowing that it would remind him of his own brother, who he dedicated his life on killing.

Sasuke braced himself with any ranged weapons that Sakura would use. From his vantage point earlier, he could tell that Sakura used some sort of ropes to hold her enemies captives to suffocate them by strangling them but nothing came. Instead he saw her charging towards him, her coal-black cloak billowing behind her. He activated the Sharingan, only to find that her moves were indecipherable. Sasuke crossed his arms before her fist came in contact, sending him a few meters away.

Sakura stood from where she hit him and said, "Didn't you think I didn't study how your Sharingan works Sasuke?" She then charged at him again.

Sasuke is now prepared this time. He shot her a couple of kunai knives, which she deflected by throwing her own. Before Sakura could land another brutal blow, Sasuke ducked and knee her on the gut. Sakura flipped herself back and regained her stance. She spat out on the ground. She may have brute force but he definitely has the speed.

Without saying another word, they charged at each other once again. Sasuke was trying to read her attacks with his Sharingan in vain. Sakura is struggling to hit him on a vital spot for he was too quick not to guard them. No word were exchanged vocally, they both let their fists do talking.

Sakura cursed his speed. That Uchiha blood running through his veins was definitely an advantage here. He was inhumanly fast, not that Sakura was slow, and she had hit him here and there. She didn't let that frustrate her though; she had more at stake if she were to lose her life here.

Sasuke is getting more frustrated by the second. With his Sharingan almost useless, Sasuke is depending on his instincts on when and where to dodge. He didn't quite exactly know how she thwarted the powers of the Sharingan but he knew that her cloak has a lot to do with it. Sharingan reads the opponents move by the way their arms, legs and muscles move. With the cloak to hide that, he's practically fighting blindly. Sakura also had the knack to punch in the very last moment, giving him minimum time to dodge her attack. Sasuke has decided to take the fight to another level.

Reluctantly, he jumped away from her and did a series of fast hand seals. Sakura, still regaining her stance at the time, didn't notice the seals. 'Fire Element: Grand Fire Ball Technique.' Sasuke held his hand near his mouth and breathed a large, searing ball of flame; hurling it to Sakura. He didn't want to waste chakra but Sakura has proved to be an equal match to him in hand to hand combat.

Just a few nanoseconds of getting grilled by Sasuke's jutsu, Sakura did a fast set of hand seals herself and erected a thick barrier of green chakra around her. Just before the flames subsided, Sakura immediately poured chakra to her fists and punched the ground, sending a trail of rock spikes that jutted out the ground one after the other.

Sasuke now knew that Sakura wouldn't be defeated that easily, although he hoped she would. Even before he could take his hand from his mouth, the jagged rock from the ground was fast closing in on him. He jumped back as fast as he could. A large 20 foot rock spike now stood where he used to be. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes; he didn't even sense the jutsu being performed. Before he could react any further, the big spike has been crushed by a powerful punch from the other side, sending fist-sized rock at him at incredible speed. Some of the rock has hit him on the left thigh and his right side. A crack confirmed a fractured rib. He can worry about that later though.

Sasuke charged at her again, punching her crossed arm then kneeing her on the torso. Sakura was sent flying a few meters before she flipped and landed. Sakura spat out blood to the ground, she then wiped her mouth with her forearm and did a couple of hands seals. Sasuke braced himself. Leaves started to fall from above them, only to be manipulated by Sakura's chakra into thin blades. With her perfect chakra control, she hurled the leaves at Sasuke, who jumped out the way.

Sasuke thought that he's safe but he was sadly mistaken. The leaves changed their direction and startled following his every move. His attention was so engrossed in the leaves that he almost forgot Sakura, who is now charging at him. He barely dodged her chakra infused punch. He didn't get to dodge the second wave of leaves though, for these specialized weapons move faster than any kunai or shuriken that he had ever seen. All Sasuke could do was shield himself with his arms and hope that he wouldn't lose one of them. The leaf-blade slashed at him, their cuts felt like they burned.

After the passing, Sasuke fished for his Shadow Windmill shuriken and hurled it at Sakura. It doubled itself before closing in on Sakura. She caught one by the handle and hurled it back at him, while dodging the second one. Sasuke dodged his own weapon.

Silence followed. Both nins are now panting. They haven't been moving around that much but they made sure that their jutsus were twice more powerful that they usually were, draining them of their chakra supply. Sakura, drawing blood from scratches and the side of her mouth due to Sasuke's attacks on her torso, was now barely standing up. Sasuke, too, is on the verge of falling on his knees. His skin opened in various parts of his body, prominently on his arms. His blood was falling on the ground in sweat-mixed drops.

It was not until now that Sasuke admitted to himself that the found a formidable and worthy enemy in Sakura. Never in the years he spent with her during their Genin years would he even imagine how she became so much stronger. He wanted to chuckle in the irony that right now, he, Sasuke, has more injuries than the kunoichi in front of him. He swallowed bile that was threatening to come out of his mouth. He still has one more weapon up his sleeve, the Chidori, although using it now would be suicide. He's lost most of his chakra reserves from this fight and the earlier ones he had to face. Sasuke is now forced to deactivate his Sharingan. The blood limit was practically useless. Sakura developed a way on blocking the blood limit's power. Sasuke felt like a fool for depending on the Sharingan in every single battle he fought till now.

Sakura on the other hand was in a much more serious trouble. Her chakra is almost non-existent. She also lost contact of her subordinates. She didn't know what the hell was going on in the war. She cursed herself on trying to take revenge on Sasuke at this time. She could make him pay for his crimes later but no she just had let her anger take over her. 'Damn it' she cursed. She looked at Sasuke's chakra form in her mind. 'He's drained too…' she then decided on trying to contact anyone of the Jounins while Sasuke was presently immobile. While concentrating on trying to reach her allies, Sakura wanted to take the cursed hitai-tae from her eyes. The blood and sweat-soaked blindfold irritated her eyes. Fortunately a squad of Anbu is nearby. Sakura suddenly contemplated on what to do with Sasuke, kill him or capture him. Both would prove to be a huge disadvantage to the Sound army and to Orochimaru. Sakura decided that she couldn't think straight right now and decided to just bind him. She called the Anbu squad.

Sasuke became alarmed when he sensed Konoha nins closing in on them. He needed to get way but his legs wouldn't follow his orders. He trembled due to the lost of blood and chakra. If this was the same Sakura from 10 years ago, he wouldn't be so afraid of what she might do but she's not Sakura of Team Seven anymore, she's Sakura the Rokudaime Hokage. The Anbu arrive too soon for his own liking. In no time, Uchiha Sasuke was surrounded. The Anbu looked battered but they definitely have more chakra than he does at the moment. Immediately, Sasuke found himself binded by a powerful jutsu.

Sakura felt relieved at her soldiers arrived. Sai arrived a moment later and immediately approached her to support her weight.

"Hokage-sama, Sound has retreated." Sai assured her. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She nodded head and said, "That's great news, Sai. We'll talk about that later I need to do something to our new guest."

Sai only nodded and let her go. Sakura approached the bound Sasuke wearily. She didn't a series of hands seals, 'Kinjutsu: Chains of Atlas' The Anbu immediately released Sasuke's bind when they heard the name of the jutsu. Sasuke was bewildered at first but when he tried to attack one of the Anbu to make his escape, he found his arms and legs weighted so much that he had dropped to the ground.

"Don't, Sasuke. That jutsu would only tighten its hold on you if you attack somebody. Please," Sakura paused to take her blindfold off, "just come with us and I promise we're not going to do anything else. I've bound you with a forbidden jutsu. Only I could take it off. It's going to prevent you from attack or even think of attacking anybody unless it's out of self-defense." As Sasuke looked at her, now, exposed eyes, he could see that she's more tired than he thought. He gritted his teeth but he knew that he'll just have to find a way of escaping. He glared at Sakura again, only to see her wobble and faint. He hoped that the chain would come off but he still couldn't move his arms or his legs.

Sai immediately caught the unconscious Sakura and barked out orders, "Take the Uchiha to Hokage Tower, now!" The Anbu saluted and disappeared with Sasuke in a poof of smoke. He then looked at his Hokage, 'Sasuke is a very valuable hostage and prisoner but if you continue pushing yourself like this, your body wouldn't take the strain.' He pulled her hood over her head, 'Please Sakura-san, remember that your body could only take so much of that treatment. You're killing yourself at this pace.Shizune-san is going to have my head for this, not to mention Kakashi-san.' He sighed and disappeared too.

* * *

Chapter 6 is done! yay! I'll upload the next one as soon as I can. Anyway I would love to hear from you peeps so RxR! 


	7. Prisoner

What am I supposed to say? Thanks for the kind reviews and comments. It's really only thing that keeps me going in my story. Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope I can make it up to you with the longer-than-normal chapter. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 7: Prisoner**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes only to see a faint green light. She moved her arms and legs to only feel like she's underwater. 'The treatment…' She thought and closed her eyes. 

Kakashi studied the machine, "How is she?" He asked the Head Medic, Shizune.

The said woman was typing on a computer-like device and then scribbled something on a piece of paper, "She's going to be fine, although we're going to have a talk when she wakes up." Shizune answered.

"Shizune-san, she's regaining consciousness…" One of the other medics said.

Kakashi nodded at the young medic and turned his attention back at Shizune, "What's the status?"

Shizune looked back at the computer and began reading, "Chakra levels normal, chakra flow normal…" she sighed, "Life expectancy shortened by 5 months." The medic took her face in her hands, "Kakashi-san, we can't let her fight anymore, at this stage she'll…"

Kakashi closed his eyes then interrupted her, "We can't decide for her. Sakura's too headstrong for that." He then spoke to the other medic, "Take her back to her quarters. Make sure there's always fresh air and that no one disturbs her till she fully wakes up." He motioned for the patient inside the tube-like mechanism.

"Hai."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, we can't find Uchiha Sasuke…" One of the Sound officers said. 

Kenjyo, the Sound General, spoke, "Orochimaru-sama, I apologize. He wouldn't listen anything I say."

The Snake Sannin weakly clenched his fists, "I told you, I don't care how you do it, to keep him here! I didn't say to talk him into staying. Are you much more stupid than you already look?" He hissed. The Snake was pissed. He was supposed to transfer into Sasuke's body now and his former body is weakening. The ritual was in order, if only the body that he was supposed to be transferring to was there.

Itachi chuckled, "Orochimaru, I told you that he's only going to prove to be a nuisance to you. If I were you I would've done this a long time ago." He then closed his eyes.

"His body was still not fully matured that's why I waited." He reasoned. "What about you? Are you getting rusty? I don't see the Hokage's head on the platter yet or is it because you're getting entranced by the cherry blossom?" He sneered.

Itachi just clucked his tongue, "My target, which is the Nine-tails, hasn't made an appearance as of yet. Our deal stated that we both get what we want at the same time. Besides what you said was true, the Nymph is really…interesting."

Orochimaru stared at the elder Uchiha as he left the tent. He was irritated on how Itachi thinks of himself as the boss of the whole development but he would rather have this killer as an ally rather his own assassin. Orochimaru turned to Kenjyo.

"What our status?"

"A third of the forces that were sent yesterday were annihilated. Half our forces are wounded. We need to regroup." The general reported.

Orochimaru punched the arm of his chair, "Send a two-week cease fire to Konoha, they wouldn't refuse. Also send a message to Sound to send additional nins here. I'll be going back there."

Kenjyo looked confused, "Why are you leaving, sir?"

Kabuto, who was hiding in the shadows of tent answered for his master, "He needs a new body now. Don't ask further questions."

Orochimaru stood up and left the tent in a limped fashion. His present body is giving up on him and he needs a new one now. Kabuto followed him shortly there after.

Kenjyo followed them with his gaze.

* * *

Sakura woke up the way she always did, nauseated and tired. That was to be expected though and she didn't complain about it. The Hokage sat up and stretched her weary muscles. Wearing only her night shirt, she noticed that all her wounds from the fight last night were gone, save for a couple of scars here and there. For an ordinary woman, having scars is like…well having scars. Sakura wasn't bothered by that though, she was proud of her scars and her fighting. She massaged her left shoulder, her Anbu mark felt as if it was struck with a whip. She tapped it for a minute to tame the burning sensation. Sakura then looked at the watch at her side table, '11 a.m., huh?' she said to herself. 

She lazily kicked the blanket from her legs and stood up. After a brief stretching regiment she did every morning, she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and munched on it. She could feel someone walking through the corridors and was approaching her door. Sakura playfully counted down, '3…2…1' surely enough, Shizune came in.

The older medic looked at Sakura and nodded her head, "You're not just eating that for breakfast." She then dragged the young woman to a small dining table in her room and made her sit down. Shizune then dumped a tray of food in front of the Hokage, "There, for once in your life, Sakura, eat a real breakfast." She chastised.

Sakura blinked. On the tray was a full breakfast, rice balls, hot tea and all. She then looked up at her 'guardian' and said, "Shizune," She pointed at the tray, "I shouldn't be eating this much. I wouldn't be able to fight. And…"

"Sound called for a two-week truce…" Shizune interrupted her, "You are to regain your strength for the time being. Your people aren't kids who need constant supervising. Kakashi and the other Elite Jounins are doing their best to reassemble the ranks. By the way, Temari and Kankorou from Sand arrived earlier this morning and…"

"Sand reinforcements are here!" Sakura pipped in, interrupting the reporting Medic nin.

"Hai, hai. They said that they were late because they were attacked on the way here." Shizune sighed. "Now eat that up."

"But…but…I…" Sakura stuttered. She has a lot to do and can't waste time eating all these food. Shizune was the one who interrupted her this time around, "No…you're staying here and eat that."

Sakura was about to complain again when Shizune said firmly, "Sakura… we don't want to look for a new Hokage in the middle of the war. That would prove disastrous, Sakura, please take care of yourself if not for me then for Konoha."

Sakura turned her gaze downward and sighed, "I understand…but after this I'm going back out there." She said in a commanding voice.

Shizune frowned. Kakashi was right, there's no way of stopping Sakura from doing what she wants. Even in her delicate condition, she still tries to do everything in her power to help and fight for Konoha like a true ninja would. Shizune could just hope that she doesn't kill herself in the process.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I just…I'm worried about your…illness." Shizune apologized.

Sakura just smiled at her and said, "No worries, apology accepted. Although I just want you to know what will come, will come and I will not have regrets. Since that is the case, I choose to live my life in a way that it will have meaning and Kakashi-san gave me that opportunity by allowing me to be Hokage. I assure you that Konoha will thrive long after I'm gone."

Shizune forced a weak smile. She was about to say something when a medic-nin knocked at the Hokage's room, "Shizune-san the Uchiha refuses us to heal him, saying that he'd rather die now than become a prisoner. I was hoping that you can help us. He…"

Shizune had to cut the medic off, "Alright I'll be right there…now the Hokage needs her rest…leave."

The Head Medic didn't even dare to look at her Hokage, knowing the young woman's history with the missing nin. After a long silence, when Shizune heard Sakura eating was the only time she had the courage to turn around. Sakura was sipping her tea.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura…I'll look into it." She amended.

Sakura continued sipping her tea and taking a moment to swallow the warm and refreshing liquid, she then said, "Don't worry about it…I'll handle him."

"But…"

"I need to have a little talk with him anyways. Damn bastard…still as stubborn as hell." She cursed. Sakura then continued her meal in silence. 'It would've been so much easier if he didn't show up…'

* * *

Sasuke stripped the bandage from his torn arm. He growled as the scabs from the dried wounds went with the strips of cloth that he used to cover his arms. He was confined in a cell in the Hokage Tower dungeons. 'At least the place in cool enough…' he thought while panting. His wounds stung again, the bleeding came back. He wanted to kick himself, now his wounds would be more susceptible to infection, that's the last thing he needed right now. 

The dungeon, it seems, was empty. Sasuke took note of that. He wondered where all the prisoners were. Were they all executed? Sasuke decided that he didn't have the time to think about common criminals. He must find a way to get out. He would curse Sakura for seven lifetimes if he could. He was so close to his brother, so close but Haruno Sakura just had to intervene. He watched as his blood dripped from the tip of his finger to the cold hard ground. He could feel his energy draining away with those drops. Would this be the end of his lifelong search? He punched the ground. All that effort for nothing! Damn her! With the curse jutsu she inflicted on him, Sasuke is now as helpless than a civilian. The Chain of Atlas kept him from running away, which involved attacking guards. Before he could even lift an arm to punch the Anbu guards that escorted him to the dungeons, the chains pulled him to ground. It seems that only he could feel the weight, for the other nins just picked him up and carried him in the cell.

He lifted his arm to have a better look at it. It was still bleeding. Sasuke clenched his fist, making the blood ooze out more from this cuts. Damn it! The medics offered to heal them but Sasuke was too proud to let his enemies heal him. If he was still a Genin, he could already hear Kakashi telling him to stop being so proud. Sasuke smirked at the memory.

Before he could ponder more about his past in Konoha, the jail door flailed open. The bright light temporarily blinded Sasuke's dark eyes. He shielded them with his injured arm. Sasuke could hear someone approaching him but before he could try and guard himself, the curse that was put on him dragged his already hurting arm to the ground. He gritted his teeth from the pain.

He felt someone kneeling in front of his sitting form, and sighing. He blinked his eyes a few times to see a flash of pink. His guess were right, it was her.

"You really are a sucker for pain, aren't you?" She hopelessly said while nodding her head.

A medic behind her spoke, "Hokage-sama like I said, we tried healing him but he didn't want to cooperate."

Sakura picked up the bloodied strips of bandages that he took out and handed it to the medic, "Here's a little tip, when you're treating someone that loves pain, you should knock him out first. An unconscious patient wouldn't be able to say 'no' now, right?" She smiled at her subordinate, "Now take this and throw it away then get me fresh bandages." The medic saluted then took off.

Sasuke scoffed, "For someone who is a medic, your ways are…questionable. I don't need you here…"

Sakura sighed again, "You know, after 10 years, I just realized that you are the most difficult person that ever walked the earth."

Sasuke just gave her a 'humph' and crossed his arms, his gaze on the ground.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Then now, I just realized that you can be more childish than Naruto. Sasuke, give me your arm or I'll rip it off."

He just glared at her, "I know I'm going to be executed, you can just save your chakra and get the hell out of my face."

"I don't want to heal you if really ask me but we can't have you in here. Your status as an S-class missing nin automatically states that we must have two Anbu guards for you at all times. Those guards are the ones we can't afford. If you can move then at least your guards can drag you around while doing their chores, that's why, if you've noticed, you're the only prisoner here now." She argued back. Oh, how she wanted to just punch him on the face right now. 10 years have passed and still he hadn't change, damn bastard.

Sasuke just averted his gaze, still reluctant to be healed. He glared back at her and sneered, "Then just kill me now…it's easier that way!"

Sakura returned his gaze, "If it was really up to me I would. You don't know how much I loathe you, but your execution will have to wait. Public execution is only just punishment for traitors like you."

Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, her words stung as hell, worse than his injuries even. He just averted his gaze once again.

The medic that Sakura ordered to fetch the bandages came back with a fresh set of fillings. He also brought a change in clothes. "Here you are Hokage-sama…" He said while handing it to the kunoichi.

Sakura did a set of hand seals and placed her palm on the ground. In an instant the cell lighted up brightly. Sasuke had to adjust his vision again.

"Oh, so my successor is really here." A gentle male voice echoed in the room. Kakashi strode in and stood beside his former female student. Sakura stood up and greeted the Jounin. Kakashi's exposed eye seemed to reflect a sense of amusement. The Copy Ninja then said, "Still as difficult as ever, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "Apparently so…anyways what brought you here Kakashi-san?"

"Aside from seeing Sasuke?" Kakashi scratched his chin, "Well I was looking for you. Shizune said that you just disappeared on her and unfortunately, I'm the first one she could get her little claws on to." Sasuke could feel his former sensei smiling underneath that stupid mask.

Kakashi examined the missing nin, "You really did a number on him, Sakura." He then kneeled down and smiled at Sasuke, "You better get that healed, who knows where those leaves she uses came from."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi then to Sakura then back at the silver-haired man. He sighed. There's no use fighting, Sasuke could feel that he's not going to be left alone if he didn't comply. He held his hands out.

Sakura immediately set to work, examining the wounds for infection and further injuries. Sasuke just stared at her. He watched her while she's focusing chakra on her palms to heal the shallower cuts and bruises. He also looked at her arms. He was surprised to see that her lean and albeit muscular arms are flawless from the battle between them last night. It's as if last night didn't happen, not a trace of a cut whatsoever was on her skin. Sasuke wanted to stop himself from staring at his former teammate but was unable to do so. She was a wonderful sight, with all her skills and that peculiarly commanding aura that whirls around her. Sasuke was forced to wince when she started to stitch the larger cuts on his arms. To his surprise, she wasn't even using a needle nor a thread, she did it all with chakra. Sasuke raised his brows in wonder.

Kakashi, too, kept watching his former students while nostalgia washed over him. The only thing missing in this scene is a very jealous Naruto, pretending to be hurt so that Sakura would tend to him too. The sight of two of his first apprentices together again brought a smile on the Jounin's face.

Sakura focused on her work. When she was done with his left arm, she systematically moved on the other, not even noticing the cooperation of her once uncooperative patient. She glided her hand over his knuckles to check any broken bones or splinters, after all her thoroughness in healing once won her an award from her late sensei. She took a long piece of cloth and tied around his lower elbow and tightly as she could, hearing a wince from her patient. The makeshift rope was necessary to stop the bleeding. Sakura fished a vial of antibiotics from her kunai pouch without even taking her eyes from the wound.

"This is going to sting a bit but then again knowing you, you would love the pain." She smirked. Sakura then poured the concentrated peroxide on the wound. The reaction took place immediately, killing all the bacteria that were once there. Sasuke gritted his teeth then exhaled as the pain subsided. Sakura then started weaving threads of chakra to use for closing up the clean wound. After doing the deed, she removed the tightly tied cloth on his arm and moved on to his legs.

Sasuke looked at his arms. Surprise took over him. All his wounds from last night and earlier battles were gone, including older scars. He clench and unclenched his fists, no pain felt whatsoever. He blinked in confusion. When did she learn all these things? Kakashi, it seems, knew what he was thinking.

The Jounin spoke, "You shouldn't be surprised. The person healing you is the Hokage of Konohagakure, you shouldn't expect anything less." He smiled.

Sakura, who was bandaging Sasuke's lower left leg, retorted, "Oh please, Kakashi-san. I just saved your shoulder from being entirely useless and you go tell everyone I'm a miracle worker. Stop talking nonsense."

Sasuke didn't say anything but continued to watch the pink-haired medic. This was the first time in a long while that he actually looked at her, if he ever did. He watched her focused emerald eyes examining his injuries. He almost felt like it was the same gaze ten years ago but her eyes does not gleam that loving glitter that made him so uncomfortable back then. Her eyes seemed to be looking at a piece of flesh that just needs mending. Sasuke deduced that she might have done this so many times that she just subconsciously does the deed. He then heard her whisper something along the lines of 'incomplete fracture on femur' before feeling excruciating pain shooting from his thighs. He almost bit is tongue on the process, he felt her gaze on him when she said, "Hold on in there, this is really going to hurt."

Sakura filled his palms with chakra. She used her left hand chakra as a clip to hold the bone in place while her right hand chakra did the healing. Sweat started building up on her face as she was doing this. Soon enough, Sasuke's thigh was as good as new.

Sasuke exhaled in relief. He felt like his leg was being sawed off of him but now he didn't feel any sort of pain from it. He opened his eyes to look at his healer. Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and once again, focused a faint trace of green chakra on her palms. She scooted over nearer to him and ran her hand just over his torso, as if scanning for further injuries. Sasuke found himself in an awkward situation. He wasn't used on people being so close to him yet he found her chakra relaxing and because of that he didn't want her to take hand away from him. Sasuke deduced that he should really spend more time with living things that actually moves and are human. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his breathing, the process earlier took a toll on his already weak body, her comforting chakra wasn't helping with his drowsiness either.

Sakura retrieved her hand and stood up. Sasuke perked up with the sudden movement, alert on whatever she was going to do. Sakura nodded her head and sighed, "You know, I don't know why you're still alive. You have three broken ribs and a bruised lung. I'm starting to wonder if you're even human."

Kakashi chuckled behind her, "Well, almost but you should know, out of all people, how stubborn Uchiha Sasuke is and Uzumaki Naruto for that matter." He patted the Hokage's pink head, which was a head shorter than him.

Sakura massaged her temple and said, "Unfortunately…" She then paused, as if thinking of the best way to treat the injury. Sasuke was surprised when she said, "Take you shirt off…"

Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura then rephrased her statement, "I said, take you shirt off so I could have better access to your fractured ribs. Is that too much to ask?" Sasuke pulled his shirt off.

Sakura was a bit taken back by all the scars that his body has but decided to focus on the more pressing problem. She kneeled down and took her chakra infused palm near his skin, further probing the injury. What she found confirmed her diagnosis, Sasuke's right 4th, 5th, and 6th ribs were fractured. His broken 5th rib almost punctured his left lung, leaving is bruised.

While the pink-haired medic was busy with his injured torso, Sasuke winced once in a while when she gently poked the area. He heard her whisper, "Old-fashioned chakra healing would do." Instantly, he felt her aura inside his body. Even though her hands were cold against his skin, Sasuke welcomed the warmth of her aura that was healing him. Never in his whole life did he feel such a wonderful feeling. He closed his eyes then grunted in annoyance when she retrieved her comforting touch from him. It was then he really believed that she really was a healer inside out.

Sakura spoke while cracking her knuckles, "There that would do it," she turned her attention to her former sensei, "Are you just going hang around here, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi gave his former student a confused look and said, "Oh my, I forgot Hyuuga-dono and I have a meeting right now, Ja!" In as instant, he was gone.

"No wonder he's always late…" the medic nin that was assisting Sakura whispered to the Anbu guard.

Sakura lightly chuckled, "Yeah Kakashi-san has a knack in staring out into space." She paused and started barking out orders, "Anbu…" The two Anbu guards immediately adopted the attention stance, "Go back to your previous posts." Once their Hokage was done speaking, the elite nins disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sensing that his presence isn't needed anymore the medic nin, too, saluted and disappeared.

Sasuke attempted to stand up, using the loose bricks on the wall as support. To his surprise, he has fully recovered, although even before he could plan a way to escape the curse on his limbs pulled him to ground.

"Like I said, you're not going to be able to get away." Sakura said, with her back to him. "Even if you managed to sneak away from your guards, you'll be too helpless to slip past the Anbu guarding the high walls. Of course they would not hesitate on taking a kunai and plunge it in your throat."

Sasuke felt the weight from his limbs lighten and tried to stand up once again, clearing his mind first of any attempts to escape and any thoughts of violence. That seems to trigger the jutsu. He looked at his captor with more of a confused expression than anything else.

Sakura picked up the extra clothes that the medic-nin brought and handed them to Sasuke, "The dungeon showers are just right across the hall. Clean up and I'll meet you outside…" She didn't waste any more time than necessary. Sakura turned and left the cell door open, taking the right pathway that leads outside.

Sasuke followed her with his gaze till she was out of sight. He can now admit that that woman was really not the Sakura that he remembers at all. That woman was mature, skilled and most of all, powerful, nothing like the pink-haired girl of his past. Even though that was the case, to him, there's still something in her that was familiar, comfortingly familiar. He looked at the clothes in his hands, a black shirt and a pair of beige working pants. It's as civilian as clothes come. He figured that they're going to try and hide him as much as possible. He sighed; at least he's not going to get killed yet. There's still hope for escape. Right now, he decided to play everything by the ear and see how much Konohagakure has changed other than the obvious. Swinging the clothes on his bare shoulders, Sasuke made his way towards the showers.

* * *

Sakura observed the surroundings around her. Ruined buildings, shattered trees and littered streets. She is now convinced that if she's going to be remembered by future generations as an Acting-Hokage, this the only reason she would be, because of utter chaos. It's really sad, specially when you felt like your whole life was useless but right now Sakura wouldn't let that bother her, she's got a lot of things to do and a lot of problems to solve. One of them is what to do with Uchiha Sasuke. She couldn't just let him wander around when Sound spies are most likely going to be everywhere. She also couldn't have a dozen guards following him around. She was thinking for some solution when someone called her. 

"Forehead-girl, I've been looking all over for you!" Yamanaka Ino hollered. The blonde kunoichi jogged her way towards her best friend. "I heard there was a truce called, was that true?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, they called a two week cease fire. They must be planning something or they just took a heavy beating last night. Whatever it is, at least we get sometime to regroup and plan, probably sometime to look for other casualties around the residential district."

"Sakura, you've been spending a lot of time with Shikamaru, aren't you?" Ino pouted.

Sakura tilted her head, "Actually no, not really, I only see him during strategy briefings."

Ino sighed, "That's good. You're getting me worried. You are starting to sound like him now." She chuckled.

Sakura chuckled back. Ino then spoke again, "Speaking of Shikamaru, he already assigned the Anbu guards and prisoners to work on the rescue of any victims trapped in the residential area. That's the reason why I was looking for you, he asked me to report the recent development."

Ino thought for a moment and clapped her hand, "Oh and Shizune-san told me to watch after you and not allow you to come near the meeting hall for a few days. She said that you should limit your, I quote, 'exposure to stressful situations and strenuous activity, chakra-wise,' sheesh, that woman explained the whole thing to me as if I was going on an A-rank mission."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Shizune acts too motherly sometimes for her own good, she should get married. "So, I'm practically grounded?"

"Yep…unless of course…you want to hang out with the prisoner search and rescue team. They may be criminals but some of them are hot." Ino giggled.

Sakura hit her lightly on the shoulder, "Grow up Ino-pig. You just sounded like a teenager and here I thought you're the one engaged." She then laughed.

"Ha! I made you laugh." Ino smiled, "Hey, just because I'm engaged with the lazy-ass tactician doesn't mean I couldn't dream of hunky bad boys." Sakura just nodded her head hopelessly.

Sasuke walked out towards the bright light of late noon. The shower helped relaxed his sore muscles and got rid of the annoying grime that had built up because of the blood and dirt of last night's battle. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light outside. He immediately caught the sight of Anbu masks around the perimeter, probably body guards for the Hokage. Speaking of the young Hokage, Sasuke immediately heard Sakura's light laughing just a small distance away. Running a hand on his wet hair as a comb, he tentatively made his way towards her. He saw that she's talking to someone, someone familiar. Blonde hair, peculiar voice, Sasuke grunted, it's Ino, of all people. He sighed and just continued his approach, hoping that the other kunoichi wouldn't recognize him.

Ino poked her chin, "Oh by the way, what are you doing in a place like this? Aren't you supposed to be having a 'relaxing' day according to that guardian of yours? What are you…." She was cut short.

"Ino…?" Sakura said when her friend didn't finish her sentence. She noticed that Ino was looking behind her, immediately, Sakura felt his presence there. She couldn't do anything but slap her forehead.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Ino was pointing at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the Hokage to explain.

Ino whipped her head back at her best friend, who just answered, "Ino we captured Uchiha Sasuke last night around 0200 hours. There, are you happy now Uchiha?"

Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets.

Ino, who was confused, looked from Sakura to Sasuke and back, not knowing if she was going to be happy or not for the traitor's capture.

Sakura said softly to Ino, "I'll talk to you about this later. Inform Kakashi-san and Shizune-san that I'll be Uchiha Sasuke's guard for now and that they'll be able to find me in the search and rescue unit. If I can't work with my chakra in the hospital then I'd rather use my body." She then turned to Sasuke, "Follow me. Since I'm guarding you today, you do what I tell you to do, no complaints. We're to help with the search and rescue unit in residential district. I might as well show you what you Sound bastards do for fun." Her voice was as icy as it comes; even Ino was taken back but just saluted and disappeared.

Sasuke looked around and only saw ruin. Traitor or not, seeing his homeland in this state made him sad to and extent. He turned his attention to his supposed guard. Sakura fished her hitai-tae from her kunai pouch and tied it to its usual location, on the top of her head. Sakura looked at him and motioned him to follow. Sasuke just stood there for a moment and watched her walk away from him, with her red Chinese-like clothes billowing in the air and her short pink hair dancing in the breeze. Somehow, watching her with her back towards him, felt strange and made Sasuke feel like his words about different paths ten years ago was coming back at him with a vengeance.

* * *

TBC

* * *

That's where we'll stop for now, everybody and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it. I have to admit that I'm kind of lost with this story...sadly and I really need to hear comments and suggestions from you. In your reviews you can include what you think would happen and what would you like to happen. Who's knows you may actually help me with this and I'm asking a favor from you. 

Another thing, I would like to ask for beta-readers if anyone is interested. This would be the first time I would ask for one and I don't really know how the whole beta thing works. If you're interested in helping me with this story please just email me. Thanks!

RxR!


	8. Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 8: Fool

* * *

**

Sasuke followed Sakura as she led him to the desecrated location of the residential area of Konoha. As he did, he observed his guard, he observed her. The way she walks spelt one of confidence, of authority and yet at the same time of grace. He just walked in her footsteps, trying his best not to be recognized by the tired, scared and weary people that stopped what they were doing just to greet their Hokage. They greeted her as if they weren't at war, as if this was another usual day for Konohagakure and she greeted back with a smile so gentle that the people's smiles only grew wider when she did. She seemed to do that to people. She always seemed to unconsciously share her innate kindness and brightness to those around her in the darkest of times. When she came across a crying young girl, she didn't waste time to come to her aid. She calmed the youngster down with only her voice and when the little girl finally smiled, Sakura took out a piece of candy from her pocket and gave it to her. The girl smiled wider and Sakura petted the brown mass that was the girl's hair before the girl ran off.

Sasuke immediately realized that he didn't need to hide. The people were too distracted with their Hokage to even pay attention to him. So, he just stood there, his hands in his pockets and waited for Sakura to finish consoling her people. When she did, she didn't even motioned for him to follow her; as if she already forgot that he was there. He followed anyway. It's not like he could get away. As they both walked in silence, Sasuke couldn't help but just look at her from behind. To him, she was like a very complicated puzzle that has to be scrutinized carefully. She was like a Rubix cube that he couldn't figure out how to solve. She is so simple yet at the same time complex. Sasuke was forced to snap back to reality when she suddenly stopped walking.

Sakura scanned the area. What she saw were only the remains of the residential district that house most of the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato. It was probably torn down by several high level tag explosives from the other day. It was reported to her that some Sound Nins were able to get pass the guards posted on the high wall for suicide missions. Sakura's finger twitched in disgust. She would never ever understand why people would throw their lives for that Snake.

"Hokage-sama," Someone called, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting hall…listening to Shikamaru prattling lazily about strategies?" A playful voice continued speaking. Sasuke looked the young man. He didn't recognize the person but the shorter male seemed familiar to him. He felt Sakura glance at him, as if she was somewhat surprised to know that he was there. She then smiled at the new comer.

"Konohamaru," she greeted, "Yes, I was supposed to attend the strategy meeting but Shizune grounded me." She explained, her voice hiding sheer embarrassment.

Konohamaru laughed, "That so," he queried, Konohamaru then continued, "Then we'll just have to look for something for you to do Hokage-sama." He said playfully but with respect. Sasuke was getting uncomfortable.

Sakura nodded her head yes. She turned her head to examine the surroundings once again, just to make sure that the ruins aren't just her nightmare. She then said, "I'm sorry that this had to happen Konohamaru if only Tsunade-shishou was still here—,"

"Sakura, you're the Hokage now," The young man sounded almost like an old man for a second, "You're not Tsunade either. We follow you and you alone." He then smiled, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Sakura nodded her head. She has always respected Konohamaru, even though he's younger than she was. The young Nin seems to have his grandfather's wisdom in his young body and it just oozes out of him. He could be a great Hokage, given the chance.

Sasuke's gaze went from Sakura to Konohamaru then back. Finally, a proof that the woman he's standing beside is really Sakura. She still has her insecurities it seems. He shifted his weight from his left leg to the other. He eyed Sakura and noticed that for a split second she was the twelve year old girl he knew. Then, as soon as it appeared, her eyes changed back to the woman he just met a few hours ago. Sasuke blinked in confusion. He then felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Who is this Hokage-sama…? Another prisoner?" The young Nin asked.

Sakura jumped in panic. She didn't know if she should tell Konohamaru the truth when he forgot about the Uchiha. She felt Sasuke's gaze on her too, as if wondering the same exact thing. Sakura looked Konohamaru in the eye and said, "This is Uchiha Sasuke. We captured him early this morning with the Sound Army."

Sasuke stared at her. Why did she have to say that? If the Sound Nins find out about his exact location then they'll come and try the get him back. Sasuke searched his mind for what Sakura would be up to but he found no advantage in her decision. Did she just do it to humiliate him? He furrowed his brow and glared at the ground.

Konohamaru's expression was that of a shepherd seeing a wolf after his flock, "Uchiha Sasuke!" He then turned towards Sakura, "Then why is he still alive? Shouldn't he be executed?" He frantically asked.

Even though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his chest after hearing that. He now realized that he didn't belong anywhere anymore and that not even his hometown could stand his presence. He kept his gaze on the ground and clenched his fists. This is proof that his decision of leaving was the right thing to do.

Sakura then jumped and covered the younger nin's mouth. After a few moments Konohamaru calmed down, Sakura said, "Yes, he's going to be executed," she paused as she lets him go, "But treason, as you know, has to be public." Konohamaru nodded in agreement.

"I understand…" the young nin kept his aggressive stare at the traitor that Naruto once called his brother-in-arms.

"Konohamaru," Sakura interrupted his reverie, "We're here to help you with the search and rescue effort. If you'll be kind enough to tell us what we can do…" she spoke in formality to cool the young man's head.

"Uh…hai, we need searchers, Nins that could scan the debris so that the diggers can get the victims out of the rubble." Konohamaru answered immediately.

Sakura nodded, "Perfect…I can do that."

"Alright you'll be stationed at Area 1C." He handed her a small map of the sectors.

Sakura took the map from his muddy hands and muttered, "Now…" she then threw a kunai at a nearby tree with lightning speed. Sasuke and Konohamaru immediately went into their fighting stances.

"Took you long enough Sakura-san…" a figure jumped down from the tree, kunai in hand and approached the Hokage. Sasuke recognized him as the one that attacked with animated ink.

"Sai, if you're going to just stalk me the whole day, you might as well help me too." Sakura smiled at her unofficial bodyguard while taking the kunai from him.

"Like I've said a dozen times, you can't order me around but sure I'll do it. It does become boring after a while to just sit and watch you." Sai smiled. Sasuke grunted on how he smiled. In his mind, this guy only smiled when he had to and even then he couldn't let out a real one. Looking at him, Sasuke thought, was like looking a mannequin.

"Good…" Sakura said before jumping up a huge mass of debris.

Sasuke was about to follow when Sai spoke, "I believe we haven't had a proper introduction Uchiha-san. I'm called Sai…"

Sasuke just looked at him for a moment and fixed his gaze towards the direction Sakura went, "Hn…you already know my name. There's no need to say it anymore."

"I see…I hope we get acquainted. I'm looking forward on knowing the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The same person who betrayed Konogakure no Sato, the one who allied himself to Orochimaru and the one who made a lasting dent on the Hokage's life, ah yes I'm really looking forward to it." Sai smiled his infamous smile.

Sasuke only grunted and jumped after Sakura. Who does this Sai think he is anyway? He doesn't know anything. If only he can use his abilities he would have slit this man's throat in two seconds flat. Since couldn't do that, Sasuke decided to keep his cool, no use getting worked up about something he doesn't have control over. As he leaped from tree to rubble then back to a tree, he felt Sai's presence behind and it annoyed the hell out of the usually calm Uchiha Sasuke. It's clear that he didn't like this guy but Sasuke could only grit his teeth.

After a few moments of movement, both Sasuke and Sai heard Sakura's unmistakable voice. As they drew closer, they found that the Acting Hokage has started taking charge of the whole Sector. She ordered diggers to assemble in a tightly nit formation, designed to allow them maximum efficiency when the searchers find a victim. She then assembled the few searchers of the area to scatter – again for maximum output. As the two men landed, the nins that Sakura has assembled scattered to perform their jobs.

"I've assigned two to three diggers per searcher," She said, "You two are going to be my diggers. I hope that there wouldn't be complaints." Sai only smiled and nodded in agreement while Sasuke couldn't care less. Sakura wasn't fazed though.

Sakura then jumped up at a pile of rubble that was the meat market before the attack. "Let's get started then…" She pulled the hitai-tae from the top of her head to cover her eyes, so that she could use her unique abilities. Sai fished his scroll from his kunai pocket and started making ink beasts to do some of the carrying. Sasuke only looked on.

* * *

A figure watched the Hokage from a distance, reluctant to move closer. Itachi is a notorious stalker and assassin but the Hokage's abilities don't allow him to draw closer than a certain radius or else he would be discovered. Talented as he is, Itachi is not stupid enough to get caught within the den of lions where he would be forced to fight nins that are determined to defend their hometown. 

He used his sharingan to his advantage, for the blood limit ability allow him to see farther than the naked eye. It might not be the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan but it's enough to spy on the obviously weakened Hokage. Itachi also kept an eye out for his brother. He enjoyed watching the younger Uchiha getting humiliated by his own people. He licked his lips in sadistic delight in imagining what it would be like to have his hand around the pink-haired Hokage's neck. He relished the chance to wonder if Sakura would squirm and cry under his grip or if she's going to glare at him with those burning emerald eyes. He flexed his fingers on the thought like wild cat that flexes its paws in the split second before it pounces on it's prey.

"Itachi…" Kisame, Itachi's subordinate hissed, "We can kill the Hokage now…what are you waiting for?"

Itachi smiled maliciously, "I am not going to let Orochimaru have it easy, besides I want my foolish little brother to be reminded how it feels like to have someone close to him drop dead in front of him while he remains helpless."

Kisame snorted, "Sasuke has grown in strength Itachi. He's not the boy you loved to torture all those years ago."

"That may be so…" Itachi smiled ominously, "But he's still powerless against her."

Kisame threw Itachi a glance and looked back to the female Hokage, who has apparently found something under the rubble and has ordered her two diggers to salvage.

The shark retorted, "I'll never figure out how you think Itachi."

"Hn…" Itachi chuckled.

* * *

"There's a kid under those rubble too." Sakura yelled to Sai as she found one victim after another. It's already afternoon, hours after they had started that morning and the rescuers had save quite a few lives. Sakura's search and rescue team, made up by Sai and Sasuke, has saved three young kids, one of them being Sakura's student when she was a sensei in the academy. 

Sai immediately went to work, sketching and giving life to all his creations. The animated ink immediately turned into canines. They ran towards Sakura, who has punched the ground so that the rescuing process would be easier due to the smaller pieces of debris. The canines then started digging, pawing and pushing the large rocks and concrete so that they'll reach the child as fast as they could.

Sasuke, too, although reluctant, has taken upon himself to lift the heavier and larger rocks and throwing them aside. He's getting really exhausted though. He has been fighting the past night, injured severely and hasn't got any sleep. Hardy has he may be, Sasuke is running zero in chakra. His strength is reduced to that of civilian. Even without the Chains of Atlas, he wouldn't be able to do the simplest of jutsus. All he wanted now was sleep, he hasn't been able to eat too, and neither did the two he was with. He would find himself looking at Sakura from time to time, hoping for a break. Sakura didn't show any signs of stopping though. The more they find under the rubble the more driven their searcher becomes. Even Sai seemed tired, he has been performing the same jutsu the whole day and Sasuke already took notice of the ink manipulator's lack of chakra when they began. Sai's expressionless face doesn't let out his discomfort though.

After clawing and pushing, Sai's familiars finally reached the victim, a young boy. Sakura quickly took her hitai-tae off her eyes to examine the boy. When she was searching earlier, she used a technique that allows her, not to look for chakra, but for brainwaves and the boy's brainwaves was extremely weak, that made Sakura worry. She lifted the boy from the debris and laid him down the top of rubble. Sakura did her standard exams. The boy's vital signs and physical well being aren't that bad. The reason that is causing his mind to shuffle was shock and fear. Sakura felt sorry for him and wanted to do anything to make him realize that he's going to be okay. Aki, the boy, finally calmed down after a few gentle words from his Hokage. Sakura smiled and patted him on the head.

Sai wiped the sweat from his forehead as Sasuke, curious, approached the child. Aki's eyes widened when he saw the Uchiha. Sakura was confused too.

"He's the demon!" the child half-yelled and half-wimpered, "He's the one who made my daddy and his friends throw those papers that explode!"

Sasuke was taken back. He didn't even know what this kid was talking about. Sakura looked at with brows furrowed.

"He then punched daddy and send him through the bakery!" Aki started to cry. "He's the enemy! Why is he here? Hokage-hime why is he here?" He asked Sakura frantically.

Sasuke finally remembered what the kid was talking about. He was searching for Sakura at the time when chuunins blocked his way. At the time, those men to him were only nuisances but to see a little boy scared half to death like this made feel something he hasn't felt for a long time. Empathy. He knew what it felt like to see loved ones getting hurt right in front of his eyes. He clenched his fists. This boy, younger than he was, saw his father getting attacked and then had a building literally collapse above his head. Sasuke glared at the ground as he felt Sakura's strong gaze leave him.

"Aki! Thank god you're alright!" A woman in her mid-30s ran towards the Hokage.

"Mommy!" Aki jumped from Sakura's arms to his mother.

"Hokage-sama, thank you so much!" The woman bowed respectfully to Sakura.

Sakura stood up and smiled, "He's just lucky. Go and get him something to eat. He's been stuck there every since yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's hungry."

"Hai…right away Hokage-sama." The woman bowed once again and left, carrying her son with her.

Sai approached Sakura, "Sakura-san, shouldn't we eat too? Not that I'm complaining but…" He gestured to the other nins that was in the area, who hasn't eaten too the whole day, "The men are exhausted."

Sakura looked around and surely enough, ninjas in the immediate area looked like walking dead from both hunger and exhaustion. She nodded her head, "Yes…I guess that's enough for today. Aki's that the last one I could find. It's either there aren't anymore left to save or they are already killed." She forced to swallow bile that threatened to spill out of her lips at the thought.

Sasuke only observed her while dusting his clothes silently. His vision is started to get worse, due to tiredness and hunger. His chakra reserves are empty and he wanted nothing else but a good rest. His mind still takes him back to what the young boy said. A demon? A monster? The boy was honest; Sasuke could give him that but the thing that really grasps him is the fact that that boy almost witnessed his father being killed right before his very eyes. The boy saw his dad being thrown to a building by a stranger that wanted nothing more but to kill their Hokage, not knowing if his father's still alive or not. Sasuke could feel for the child's fear, for he went through almost the same thing and now looking back, it made him think. What if that boy vowed to himself to avenge his father? What if that boy welcomes darkness just to get that revenge? Sasuke has done both but he didn't want that fragile, innocent boy to go through what he went through. He suddenly hated himself more. He hated himself on the fact that he almost inflicted the same pain to another child.

Sai bowed slightly as he heard the Hokage announce that the day's over and the search and rescue team can all go home and get some rest. His own job wasn't done though, for Sai still has to keep an eye for Sakura until she decides to comeback to the Hokage Tower. Personally, he never thought that guarding his former teammate would a hard job. Now, he's regretting the fact he even had that thought. He was tired. He has been in spy missions the day before then the attack came, he used multiple jutsus and now has little amount of chakra left.

"Sai…you can go now, you know." Sakura said softly as she picked up some garments that was littering the rubble. She figured that these could be valuable items for the people who lived here.

"Sakura-san you know that…" Sai tried to object.

"Hai..hai..I know. You are my 'bodyguard' but would you think about this logically? You're not going to be able protect me in the state you're in." She smiled at her friend, "Go home and rest. I promise that tonight I'll be a good girl and walk straight back home." She joked, lightening up that rather gloomy mood.

Sai only nodded and then saluted, "I'll be in the Hokage Tower…" He stood there for a moment to look at the criminal that has been with them the whole for a moment before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura looked at the direction Sai glanced just after he disappeared. She then remembered that Sasuke was there too and that she is his guard. He has been gone for so long that she doesn't even know his presence, nor have a special intuition about his presence. To her, he's just another nin, another very powerful nin. She watched him sit under a surprising intact tree and leaned his head lazily against the bark.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head. He's tired and now guilty. He's feeling strange feelings all at once that it's consuming him. He has been numb for ten years ever since he left for Orochimaru and now, barely a day back, in Kohona all the feelings he hasn't felt in over a decade is coming back to him in one huge wave. As he kept his eyes closed, Sasuke could hear the distant shouts of drill nins giving instructions to their subordinates. He could hear the sizzling of the flames that are yet to be extinguished. He could smell the dust choked air that suffocates Konoha. He could also hear her footsteps closing in on him. Within 24 hours, her presence has been that only thing that reminded him that this was his home. And that presence is the only reassurance he has.

Sasuke felt Sakura sitting just a ways beside him. She was silent for a while before she finally spoke, "Tired…?"

He didn't answer; he only opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Most if not all of these are you're doing you know?" she said in a matter of fact way.

"I only came for…" Sasuke lazily said before he got interrupted.

"Your brother right?" It was Sakura's turn to lean on the tree, "I've heard that a hundred times already. Can you give me another, more practical reason why your sick, bastard of a master decided attack?"

"You're quite aware that he has been targeting this damned village all his life." Sasuke answered quietly, "It was your responsibility to keep Konoha's defenses up and you have failed in that respect."

Sakura kept her gaze at the setting sun, "Yes…I'm a failure as a Hokage as you are as a Konoha nin."

"Call it what you want, I've had enough of this village." Sasuke closed his eyes once again.

Silence engulfed them again for a moment, until Sakura let her mind wander, "That boy…" she said, "Aki is the son of one our classmates from the academy. You almost killed his father today."

"And I'm supposed to feel like shit about that?" he said, his eyes still closed.

"No, not necessarily," She answered, "I was just wondering if you figured out that you've almost done the same crime at the one you're trying to kill all these years."

He was silent for a while, "Yes I have."

His vague answer made Sakura sigh. She about to say something else when she noticed that his breathing has become rhythmic and that he has already dozed off, Sakura leaned her back up against the tree and muttered to herself, "You're such a fool Sasuke…" Soon she too couldn't fight the urge to sleep.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**


	9. Used to

Wow...3 months of no update! Gomen Minna...My life just became much more busy and writer's block isn't helping -- Anyways I present...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 9: Used To…**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke found himself in his jail cell when he woke up the next morning. Probably the ANBUs just dumped him in his cell, for his left shoulder was sore. But then again, he was carrying stone and boulders just yesterday.

His thoughts drifted back to Aki. The young boy glared at him with a fire that he only saw in himself when he was at that age, or when he was a little bit older than that. It scared him, to see such a young child containing such a flame of anger. Was that the same thing that Itachi saw in him when they met again in that inn looking for Naruto? That same burning glint of hate and anger, Sasuke would never know.

Sasuke pushed himself up the metal bed that only has a few blankets for a mattress. The makeshift mattress didn't help his sore muscles. He can't complain though, this is the prison after all.

The Uchiha massaged his left shoulder, trying to ease the pain of his sore muscles. He sighed when some of the pain subsided and when his shoulder didn't feel like a stone tablet plastered on his body. Sasuke perked up when he sensed someone approaching his jail cell.

"Yo…" The one-eyed Jounin greeted his former apprentice.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his feeble guard, "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes smiled at the coldness of the Uchiha, just like the way he used to when he was once his student, "I'm your guard for today, Sakura's busy."

Sasuke averted his gaze and lazily stood up, "I see…"

Kakashi then threw him a change in clothes and said, "Go get cleaned up, I'll meet you outside then I'll take you to the mess hall."

The Uchiha only nodded and slowly made his way to shower. It's too early to resist orders, even for Sasuke. He sighed, it's not like he can persuade anyone to leave him alone anyway. He ran a hand to his hair, thinking that it's too early to think up of escape plan, he was dead tired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was early morning, yet Sakura found herself sitting at her office desk with her head buried in her palms. She had woken up in a jolt. People in the Hokage Tower were edgy and would sound alarm for anything. This led to her being woke up by a Chuunin shouting right in front of her office.

At least she doesn't feel like crap…sleepy but not crappy.

"Sakura-sama," Shizune walked in, "Temari of the Sand wishes your audience. I've sent for her to meet you now."

Sakura just smiled at her secretary/ guardian, "Hai, I've been waiting to talk to a representative of Sand since yesterday but you kicked me out of my own office."

Shizune scoffed, "At least last night you weren't found unconscious in the hospital trying to operate your 50th patient." The medic then walked towards the desk, "We found you asleep under tree though, you alright?"

"Yeah…it's just muscle fatigue. We've been in the search and rescue team yesterday."

"We?" Shizune asked.

"Well I was a searcher and I had two diggers, Sai and Uchiha Sasuke." She flatly explained.

"I see," Shizune said while having her hand on her chin, "No wonder Sai just passed out last night. Kakashi-san was looking for him, but we found him asleep in his room, on the floor."

Sakura chuckled slightly, "We've all been tired…"

Shizune only nodded in agreement. The office door then opened to reveal Temari of the Sand. The top kunoichi of Wind Country dipped her head in respect to the Rokudaime.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to report that our Kazekage had issued a statement that we would follow any orders from you regarding the war." The nin then smiled, "We're here to help Sakura-san."

"Thank you Temari-san." Said Sakura as she stood up and shook the fellow kunoichi's hand for thanks, no formalities just plain gratitude between friends.

"Please have a sit," The Hokage offered. Temari sat down. Sakura went back to her place.

"I'm here to apologize for the tardiness of my unit, too. If we arrived a little bit earlier we could've joined you in your last battle." The sand nin said.

Sakura nodded her head, "No, it's quite alright. There's more fighting to come."

"I heard there's a truce going on."

"Hai, two week truce, not one ninja is to take part in any battle." Sakura stated. She then scooped up a pile of paperwork and handed them to the Sand Nin, she said, "These are the current reports on Sound movement. They might have said that there can be no fighting going on but I still sent some scouts, just in case."

Temari nodded and took the papers, she then queried, "I have heard a rumor going around the city…" She started.

"Hmm…?" Sakura gestured.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke presently being held captive here?"

Sakura sighed, "Hai…"

"Then may request to be an audience to his execution, as soon as possible I hope." She said calmly.

"Uchiha Sasuke will not be executed till the end of this skirmish we presently have. The public execution would take place as soon as the war ends. We do not have energy to waste on an execution as of present, both of us are quite aware of that." Sakura explained in a business like way.

Temari nodded, "Right…but I would be the representative that would see that his execution flows smoothly. Uchiha Sasuke has killed quite a few of our elite nins in the past. The Kazekage wants him dead." She then looked tersely at Sakura.

Almost offended by Temari's action, Sakura said, "Tell Gaara-dono that the execution would take place without any problems as soon as Orochimaru is eliminated."

"Consider it sent…"

"You're excused…" Sakura said.

Temari nodded and excused herself but not before saying, "You're Hokage now Sakura-san, don't let childish emotions get to you."

Sakura snorted, "I am aware of that quite well Temari-san. You do not need worry about me."

The sand nin then disappeared in a poof.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi opened the door to the mess hall with Sasuke trailing behind him. Sasuke almost felt small among the people that he had once called his comrades. He looked around and saw a few familiar faces. Hoping to not be recognized easily, he walked as casually as he could, following his former sensei. The mess hall was just a huge building, sort of like a stadium with tables lined up. The Konoha nins sit together with prisoners that help out on the digging in a mass breakfast. The food was served in a long counter manned by kunoichis and genins. The Nins chatted as they ate their hearty breakfast. Some of them were telling stories about the attacks while others were worrying about their lives and their families. The conversation that was going around him only made Sasuke even more intimidated to say the least.

The Jounin tapped him gently on the shoulder, "Nothing to worry about Sasuke-kun, most of the people are prisoners just like you." Sasuke snorted on the honorific, he knew Kakashi only used that to either mock him or tease him in the past. Kakashi continued, "And I doubt that anyone has the will and energy to fuss about you. Just move like you normally do and there's no harm going to be done." A glint of amusement adorned the laid back Jounin's eyes.

Sasuke just frowned and stuffed his hand further in his cargo shorts. Hiding won't be a problem for him but being with this many people? It was a different story. Uchiha Sasuke is not very fond of the crowd. He's almost paranoid in that respect. He feels like he's being watched by the hundreds of eyes that were everywhere.

Kakashi seemed to understand his discomfort. The Copy Nin had always felt like he had taken on the role of being his student's father or uncle and Sasuke's no different. He knows the young man's distaste for other people. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder again, "Just get something to eat and we'll eat outside."

Sasuke nodded and for the first time since his return, he felt grateful to the one eyed ninja.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Itachi, your brother is currently under the vigilance of Hatake Kakashi." Kisame reported to his comrade.

The said nin wasn't interested though. Itachi couldn't care less about what his brother was doing at the moment. He was more into watching the Nymph's every move. The Rokudaime hasn't left her office every since early this morning and keeping vigilance through the broken glass from the other day was easy for the Akatsuki Sharingan User.

Kisame frowned at his partner. Itachi was getting too attached to his job…a little too attached. Itachi has been sitting on that one tree ever since this morning, just observing the pink haired Hokage.

"I'll go back to my post…" The shark said instead, knowing better than to question the powerful Uchiha. He then disappeared in a mist.

Her chakra was still the same, Itachi noticed. Same erratic flow, powerful on the head and limbs but almost non-existent to her torso, even without the Byakugan he could just tell. Itachi has fought and killed too many people not to pay attention to chakra behavior. Something's really off with her but he couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or not. The flow of the sea green chakra in her body was too unusual to tell.

'What's happening to you my cherry blossom…? What are you hiding…?' he thought almost maliciously, licking his dry lips, before disappearing with poof when she turned her head in his direction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura could feel someone glaring a hole on the back of her head but when she turned she found nothing. She knew who it was though, there's no denying the chakra signature and twisted brainwaves that she had sensed. Uchiha Itachi was watching her…

The office door opened, "Hokage-sama, the search and rescue in the business district has begun. The residential rescue was finished at 600 hours this morning." The Jounin saluted.

Sakura nodded gratefully, "Arigatou Keiko-san." She said then continued, "How many casualties…?"

The Jounin relaxed her stance, "We've retrieved 67 bodies from the debris. Mostly older citizens and infants." She said softly.

"I see…" Sakura answered sadly but then returned her authoritarian mask, "You're excused…"

"Hai…"

Sakura let her face sink in her palms. Infants killed? It was too much to handle. It was one thing to bury an honorable warrior who died in a battlefield, but to bury a child that has yet to live its life? It was preposterous.

Sakura's fists unconsciously clenched, her eyes burned with anger, 'Damn you Orochimaru…'

How dare he take his bloodthirsty horde to Konoha? Sakura could feel her fingernails digging in her own skin. The bastard…

Sakura swore to herself that she'll rip the snake's throat apart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke and Kakashi ate their breakfast in silence under a tree near the business district of the city. Sasuke was informed that he'll be part of the rescue team again today, much to his dismay. He was a nin not a construction worker.

Sasuke bit into his riceball indignantly as he watched his former sensei read that goddamned orange book. Ten years and the jounin hadn't changed. He's still reading that perverted book. He could just snort and swallow his meal.

"Quite peaceful today isn't it…?" Kakashi muttered. He had finished his meal. So fast in fact that Sasuke was still unable to see what's behind that stupid mask of his.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's famous retort.

A small smile showed itself on Kakashi's still young looking eye, "Compared from yesterday it is…"

Sasuke just shoved his remaining rice ball in his mouth, "Obviously…"

Kakashi only nodded hopelessly. The boy just didn't care of what the city endures. Kakashi never thought that Sasuke was this heartless. He just assumed that's how he grew up in the Sound Country, which wasn't really surprising.

Kakashi looked up at the sky, his single eye squinting because of the light, "Years ago…I thought you were just like me…" He started.

Sasuke just looked at him…

"I was like you in so many ways back then that I thought that you'll be able to overcome your own darkness by yourself," Kakashi gazed fondly on his right hand, the hand that he uses his Raikiri on, "…I was sadly mistaken."

"Tch…" Sasuke grunted indignantly, "I was never like you in the first place…"

"Aa…" Was Kakashi's answer, "My darkness was nothing compared yours, yours is like a lake of tar that's eating you slowly...sucking you in so gradually that you welcome it. Never realize that it's destroying you from the inside."

"Hn…"

They both remained silent for a while until Kakashi closed his book and pocketed it. The jounin slowly stood up and said, "Come…we have a lot of digging to do."

Sasuke only gritted his teeth. What does Kakashi know about him anymore? He has no right to lecture and preach something he didn't have a clue about. Sasuke keeps his cool as the Jounin starts walking off. Sasuke could only clench his fist while he follows his guard for the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She stretched her arms; glad to be out of that stuffy office she was stuck in the whole day. Haruno Sakura was now taking a break from her usual, or rather unusual, work. Ever since she became Hokage, all she usually did was sign papers. There were papers everywhere left and right, from treaties with feudal lands to simple conflicts amongst farmers, Sakura was forced to read them. But now, the papers didn't include such pointless and at times amusing conflicts, they all now contain either a report about the enemy's activity or death certificates. They were all too serious for her liking.

So many had died that night, so many nins and civilians died for something so stupid as a snake's ambition for power. Explosion tags, kunai, shurikens, Sakura remembered them to have thrown everywhere that night. Haruno Sakura had seen many deaths in her short lifetime but they were usually deaths of people that she deemed deserving to die. Death has been a constant companion, given her occupation but not to this scale.

Maybe, somehow, it had been to a point of Sakura feeling like a whole clan was wiped out. A feeling that had a made her feel a little empathy to the prisoner she had caught that night. Watching other people die without being able to do anything, it was horrible. The only thing that Sakura made herself think is the fact that, she gave it her all and that more people would have died if it weren't for those actions she took that night and that of the day before it. Sakura refused to dwell on depression like Sasuke. She can do something without bringing more darkness to those she holds most important.

She stared at the light green tussling of leaves on the trees. It's now late afternoon, almost time for the mess hall to serve dinner. The leaves were tinted orange and red and they almost have that sound feeling on them. Sakura, ever since her tutelage from the Godaime about herbs, liked plants. To her, they were calming to look at, relaxing to listen to and sound to lean on to.

She gently touched the bark of a nearby tree that shares her name. The tree isn't pink anymore; spring was over when this whole fiasco began. Sakura wished that she would be able to see the flowers of the cherry tree in full bloom again, just one more time. It wasn't surprising that Haruno Sakura loved cherry trees; she was named after it after all. Aside from that, Sakura had always held those pink petals of the sakura flowers in high regard. They come only once a year, only to be blown away by the wind and then comes back the next year. She just wished she shared that same perpetual cycle with the flowers that shared her name since she—

--- Sakura's train of thought was disturbed by a presence, a presence that has almost been her second shadow. It was so familiar that sometimes she actually mistakes it for her own.

"How long have you been there, Sai?" She said. The said Root Anbu sighed audibly and showed himself.

"Since early afternoon…" Sai sheepishly said in his own expressionless way, "Slept in…"

Sakura let out a chuckle, "I've heard you passed out."

The black-clad nin walked up to her with that practiced smile on his face, "I never noticed, I woke up I was on the bed already."

Sakura merely smiled at the young man. Sai has been guarding her for years now but still the reason eluded her. Root Anbus were not under the command of the Hokage in any way, shape or form. They do things as a separate entity. She could remember Sai telling her the golden rule of the Root:

_In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings..._

_There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission..._

_The will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth._

It was rather sad. Sakura never really liked the idea of shinobi being robbed of his emotions. She firmly believes (just like Naruto) that emotions are what make people stronger. Well most of the time…she sometimes wish that she was as emotionless as Sai. She once thought of it as a luxury but the young man just chuckled at her saying that having emotions is the _real_ luxury. He then asked why she wanted to lose her emotion, Sakura's answer was simple: I want to know how to feel numb for once; it's tiring to get hurt all the time.

Sakura remembered Sai being silent after that. As if he had wanted to answer her with his own perspective of the topic but, being the introvert and secretive person that he is, Sai just shrugged.

"Hey, ugly," Sai suddenly said, "How did the meeting with Sand go?"

Sakura glared at Sai then nodded hopelessly. He had called her ugly or hag ever since they had met. The nickname only disappears when they are around other people. It was annoying to Sakura at first but she later understood that it was just how Sai display his meager affection to his teammates. At least 'ugly' was a reprieve from 'dickless' that was the nickname given to Naruto.

"Temari-san warned me of my emotions." She simply said her gaze was locked on the dancing branches of trees.

Sai didn't take that smile off his face, "I see..." He said, "She's right then…"

Sakura frowned, "Not you too…"

"You are full of emotions, ugly. It's just something you can't take away from you. Just be glad that you do not possess anymore feelings of affection towards the Uchiha." Sai then sat down and leaned on tree, pulling that sketchpad of his to draw the sunset soaked garden. Before he made the first line he continued, "That would prove dangerous…"

Sakura just stared at him for a while before her gaze softened. The Root Anbu might not notice it but he is one of her best advisors and one of the people that she could truly trust. She merely nodded her head in agreement and went to flop down next to him, a habit she had picked since Naruto left. Watching him draw was calming and she had always had the honor of naming them for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke, we're done for today." Kakashi announced to charge.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow, exhausted. He never knew that menial labor such as this was as tiring as practicing jutsus all day. He stood up and pocketed his hand. He had saved quite a few people today. The feeling of having someone thanking him was foreign to the Uchiha. No one was ever grateful to him.

It was unreal. People smiling at him with utmost gratitude of saving a loved one or retrieving something valuable, even if some of them know who he was. They still smiled. How could they be optimistic in such a way as that? If this happened to him he would be enraged, furious and would do anything to rip the throat out of the culprit. That is just how he was, for his was an avenger. And yet this people still find time to dwell on feelings such as gratitude, to a criminal even.

Sasuke just grunted in annoyance. No wonder they were easily overcame by Sound. He kept his gaze on the ground, dragging his feet as he walked. He would be sore tomorrow again and that pitiful slab of cloth that they called bed wasn't going to help. He could still feel his arm muscles spasm. He was used to fighting but digging and carrying slabs of concrete was a different story.

"I'm going to take you back home…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke looked up to his former sensei only to see him reading that damned perverted book again. Doesn't he get tired of that?

Kakashi looked at him and said, "I was informed that you can stay at the apartment you used to reside in. Ironic isn't it? That building complex is still standing."

Sasuke only nodded his head and followed him. The walk was silent, aside from the spontaneous and sometimes creepy giggle was would escape Kakashi's mask ever now and then, due to his book. Sasuke found himself walking the ancient path that he once used to go home. It was, frightening in a way, yet so nostalgic. They passed through that alleyway where the old Team 7 would meet. That was same alleyway where the three of them decided to try and take their sensei's mask off. A plan that didn't work so well, for the jounin was too witty for them as kids.

He studied the wooden palisade wall of that alleyway. The promo poster that was there back then still exist it seems. Sasuke closed his eyes then suddenly he immediately heard Naruto and Sakura's voices, bickering on a plan. The bickering would then end in a sound of someone being punched, who was inevitably always Naruto. He then heard himself, finalizing the plan. Sakura would immediately agree with him, while Naruto would always complain that his plan was better.

That memory almost stabs him now. That Team 7 was long gone. They existed in a different generation. Now, only blood and gore existed. Fighting and wars reign supreme.

"We're here…" Kakashi muttered as Sasuke was snapped out his own world. The building he had lived after his clan's massacre and before he left is now standing in front of him. It was slightly tramped and worn out but it is the same building.

Kakashi strode towards the door and pull a key out of his jounin jacket and slipped it in, all with his face buried in his book. The door creaked somewhat as it opened.

"You can stay here for the time being. There's no more room in the prison for you." Kakashi said as he ushered Sasuke in.

"And guards…?" the once missing nin asked.

"None…" Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke snorted at the reply, almost insulted. They're not going to put Anbu guards to keep an eye on him? Are they that stupid? Now escaping would be child's play.

"I doubt that you'll run away now…" Kakashi continued as he pocketed his book.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke half sneered at him as he turned his attention to his former home. Everything was where he had kept them in. Although they were covered with dust now, everything was his things. The scrolls that he had left on the desk were still there; his bed and pillows were as he left them. Everything was in place. Sasuke was surprised.

"Sakura had insisted to keep them that way." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke finger the scrolls of jutsus he had left behind.

Sasuke only nodded.

"Everything's a bit dusty now. She doesn't go here anymore since she had reached Jounin level." Kakashi continued, "She used to come here to clean every week when she doesn't have missions."

"Used too…?"

Kakashi nodded out of reflex, ever though he knew that his former student's attention was solely focused on the now upturned picture of Team Seven and said, "Yes…used to…" He then started to make his leave.

"What makes you think I'm not going to run away…?" Sasuke asked with his back still turned.

Kakashi shrugged and took his book of his pocket again, "Bonds…" He merely said before closing the door.

What he said was the only one word that could pierce through Uchiha Sasuke's armor at that very moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 9 done! Yay! Sorry for all that waited a long time.  
What do you think? please RxR! Arigatou!


	10. Moonlit Rain

Wow, update within 2 days...it's the end of the world! Lol sorry I'm just hyper. Anyway here's the next installment. This chapter is like a story unto itself but I think it fits Land of Leaves well. This also serves as my 'make up' work for the lack of interaction between Sasuke and Sakura in the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine in any way, shape or form. I do own the plot though.**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 10: Moonlit Rain**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As much as his body wanted rest, Uchiha Sasuke's mind wouldn't allow him to. He's lying down on the, albeit, dusty bed in his apartment, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He just stared at the peeling paint of the ceiling above him as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

And maybe it was…

He used to do that when he was twelve, a genin of Team Seven. He would always stare up at the ceiling to plot his trail towards power, and revenge. What he had to do, what he had to avoid, what he needed to improve himself in, he thought in those long nights while staring at the ceiling with his back on his bed.

And now he's doing it again…

Sasuke felt like he had gone back in time, like he's a genin once again. A loyal nin of Konohagakure no Sato. As if all he did up until now was null, that he's, once again, a twelve year old boy, thinking about his ambitions. Such is the power of nostalgia…

But the peeling white paint always reminded him that he's now a missing nin.

A part of him, honestly, had thought about what if he never left? Now that Itachi's in Konoha, Sasuke's travel from country to country has been a waste. All those years of searching was now void, his target came to his starting point. The very village that they had both betrayed…maybe he might have become stronger here too. Sakura, who was the weakest of Team Seven, had grown exponentially without betraying anybody. So strong in fact that she could go up against him.

But then, Uchiha Sasuke had always convinced himself that he was different from others…

He subconsciously frowned. Yes, he's different than they are. His chakra and his very blood were cursed yet theirs are pure. They had grown and fought to protect, while he did the same to kill, to take the life of his own blood brother. They were free from any suffering while he's caged in it.

They don't know how lucky they are, he thought.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the picture of the old Team Seven. He remembered that he slapped that picture down before he left, not able to look at it again, afraid that his courage might waver if he took another glance in this precious picture. But now it's standing again, displaying a moment of Team Seven as it was 10 years ago. Sakura probably put it back when she cleaned the place, as Kakashi had mentioned before. He picked the picture up, dust has settled in the corners of wooden frame it seems. He held it with both hands, as if it's a very precious possession. And it was as he looks at it now. He then ran a finger on the glass pane, his eyes glazed with nostalgia and maybe even regret.

It was a picture that they had to participate in for their records, for the officials to have a visual on who's in which team. Sasuke remembered that day. He, as always, was one who arrived first. Sakura arrived just a few minutes afterwards…

_Ohayou Sasuke-kun!_

Then the dobe would arrive next, about half an hour after Sakura did…

_Ohayou Sakura-chan!_

He would then glare at him and grunt.

_Sasuke-teme! Why are you with Sakura-chan so early in the morning, huh? If you do anything bad to her, you'll pay._

Sasuke would only grunt back.

_We're supposed to meet here, dobe._

Naruto would, of course, fight back.

_Why, you! How dare you --- _

Only to be bonked on the head by Sakura. Their sensei would then arrive two hours late with a lame excuse that went something along the line of…

_I got lost on the road of life…_

Naruto was still angry at him when they took that picture, complaining on the fact that Sasuke's not _cooler _than him, not even close. Sakura, being the girl that she is, was excited that she'll get a chance to have a picture with her precious _Sasuke-kun_. Sasuke didn't mind nor did he care but it annoyed him when Kakashi placed a hand on his head. He wasn't a kid anymore, he complained but the Jounin only had a smile visible through his mask.

Sasuke rested his finger near Naruto's growling face. He wondered what the fox-boy was doing now. How strong is he after ten years? Sasuke had always feared Naruto to an extent. He might always have the head start but when they last saw each other, on that falls that separates the Country of Fire from the Country of Sound, Naruto was catching up fast. Sasuke somewhat feared that Naruto might have exceeded him, a fact that his pride wouldn't be able to take.

The last time they saw each other, Naruto mentioned to him that he was a brother that he never had. Sasuke wasn't able to acknowledge that in a positive way though, for the word _brother_ only translated to Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of his clan. But somehow, when Naruto said that, Sasuke appreciated it. He had turned Naruto down in every way, may it be in skill, looks and even in the affection of their teammate but still the fox-boy accepted him.

To an extent, Sasuke is thankful of that. If not for their separate paths, he would have had accepted Naruto as his brother too, a younger brother he never had. Obnoxious and idiotic, the way that Naruto just was, Sasuke might have regarded him as family.

Obviously that wasn't the case…he chose his own path. Revenge. While Naruto chose his…Justice. Two completely different ideals existing within two close friends, it was inevitable that they'll fall apart. Sasuke had a gut feeling that someday, Naruto would be the one that would take his life. A part of him had hoped he would for it was going to be the only honorable thing that he would have done to himself. It would also serve as his apology, for their ruined friendship and a destroyed heart of a friend.

Sasuke then slid his finger down from Naruto to the younger version of the present Hokage. She had a really bright smile in the picture, happy and not a care in the world. She was just happy that she's in a picture that her _Sasuke-kun _was in.

She was so different back then…

Sakura had always been the angel between two demons, him and Naruto. She's the caregiver and their sister figure. She worried for them and did whatever she could, which at the time wasn't a lot but she did her best. Sasuke both loathed and cherished her. He had hated the way she would always cling to him and how weak she was in combat but he held her in high regard as a friend. He respected her wit; a trait in which she outclassed him, for Sakura was smart. Sasuke was intelligent but his forte had always been in his skill for fighting, not strategizing. Sakura always used her brain and he admired her to an extent because of it.

She had also been a well needed mediator between him and Naruto, although, to Sasuke's advantage, she had always agreed with him. Sakura would always punch Naruto after such an argument. She would then smile at Sasuke.

And it's that smile that annoyed the hell out of him…

When she smiled, it's as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if she didn't have problems, even if they were in a life and death situation. Sasuke, inwardly, hated happy people. He hated it because he thought that if he's not happy then why anyone else should be happy. He loathed her smile.

She maybe the light and he was the dark but Sasuke had feared her too. He feared the way she understood him, way that she would risk everything for him and the way she loved him. Her affection didn't go unnoticed by him. She was always displaying it, from the suffix in his name to every little thing that she had done for him. It annoyed him. She was such a girl, a statement that he, himself, wasn't able to understand. Sasuke never understood why she would spend hours just to look pretty even though she could've spent the time training. That was one of the reasons why Sasuke thought she was weak.

Then came the exams…

In that small span of time, Sasuke have to admit that they bonded considerably. That was when he started acknowledging her, to an extent. That was when she decided to grow up too. If it weren't for her that time, they would never have made it this far.

That was also when his fear started…

She suddenly matured, changed. She became stronger and much more insightful and understanding. It was then that she had started to learn how to break his barrier. Through silence…

Sasuke remembered, a little after the exams, the way she would just look at him without saying a world. Scrutinizing everything he does, feeling for what he's up to. Sasuke had never felt vulnerable. He knew she was worried about the curse seal but the way that she's studying him just shot through his very bones. He would sometimes return her gaze with a glare, she would then only smile and turn away, and dismissing the glare she had just received. He then noticed that her clinging had reduced gradually, much to his relief. She had started loving him from a far right after the exams, well as a far as Sakura could go anyway, but at least she respected his space after that.

Sasuke replaced the picture frame on the drawer top and looked out the window. It was like that fateful night 10 years ago, dark, and dreary with a full moon lighting the city. That night was the time he was truly grateful to have known her.

He was preparing to leave then, standing where he is now and looking up the very same window. He had made up his mind. Sasuke could still remember what he was thinking that time.

_This is for everybody's good…and for my revenge._

He had sounded so strong and powerful that night. He had made a decision for himself and he was going to stick with it. But now, looking back, Sasuke only felt so alone. Within himself he had wished that someone knew that he was going, that someone would see him off. Even if it's for his own selfish desires, Sasuke had wished that someone would be there.

He wasn't really surprised that it was her.

Against all odds she knew he was leaving. He never mentioned anything to her but still she was there, convincing him to stay. She did everything she could, from saying that they'll be happy if he stayed (he knew that it was a desperate lie) to confessing her love for him to threatening to scream. He was afraid that she'll arouse the guards at the time because of her shouting but, nonetheless, he was glad that she was there.

Sasuke then found himself leaving his apartment, defeated in trying to sleep. His house just brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. He looked around. It was way past midnight and he expected Anbus scattered around the apartment complex, ready to pounce him if ever decided to escape but to Sasuke's surprise there was none. What Kakashi said was true then, he won't be having guards. Could Konoha be anymore stupid? Sasuke only stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He wandered about the village with his gaze on the ground. It was an old habit of his; Sasuke wasn't a person who walks head up high like Naruto does. He hated the world…or at least most of it. It was cold. The shirt he has on wasn't much protection from the cool breezes that blew on him. Good thing Sasuke was used to the cold. He kept going, tracing his steps from when he was young.

He then reached the cobbled stone of the street the leads to the city entrance. Sasuke kept his gaze on the ground as he got in the silence of the night. The only sounds that he could hear were the grazing of his heels on the street and the fallen leaves that scrape each other the wind carried them away.

It was frighteningly just like that night ten years ago…

He lifted his gaze forward, half expecting her to be there, her hair obscuring her emerald eyes. But she wasn't there; it was only an empty street, littered with debris. Sasuke only grunted and turned his heel. Up ahead would be a security outpost for sure, no need to waste chakra and limb in a battle he won't win. He cursed the jutsu that Sakura had given him.

Emerald eyes then flashed in his mind. It wasn't that bright jade green that he remembered from his boyhood but deep ones that only held resentment and power in them. She's changed so much. Her voice was cold and hard, the opposite of how they were 10 years ago, for then they were caring and warm.

"_What do you want?"_

Honestly, it wasn't what he had expected her to say but that's what he got. A part of him froze when she had delivered that. But then his very soul was frozen, it didn't change a thing. Maybe, somehow, he was proud that she grew up, that she changed. She's stronger now. He could now say that there wasn't a weak person in his three man cell in the past. She now knew how real life was like. How it was so different from that little perfect world she always daydreamed about.

Sasuke found himself in another part of town. A place that he didn't want to return to again, he is now trailing the route to the Uchiha District of Konoha. He still dreamed about that nightmare that took place here over a decade ago. Blood of his brethren was tagged on the walls. Bodies of his close relatives dumped on the ground.

The bodies of his parents lying motionless under his brother's gaze…

Nothing else could anger Uchiha Sasuke more than relieving that night. That night destroyed him.And his brother made him suffer by sparing him.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut in the memory. He didn't want to open his eyes, fearing that he may see those lifeless bodies littering the streets again. He shut his senses too; afraid that he'll feel his brother's chakra as he felt it when he was a little boy. He wanted to turn and run, just like he did before. He wanted to get away as far as he could but his feet were planted on the ground. He feared for the worst of his past to slap him on the face again.

But only a gentle breeze met him. There's no stench of blood in the air, only the aroma of trees. He didn't recall having a huge garden in that district when he was young, so where did the smell come from?

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Instead of the ghost town that was the Uchiha District, Sasuke faced a vast orchard. He whipped his head around. He was positive that this was the place he once called home from all the landmarks. But why isn't there any buildings, houses, stores? Where is the police station that the Uchihas had manned in the past?

There was nothing…except trees and grass.

He tentatively walked under the trees. They were cherry trees as he found out in closer inspection. They smelled just like the fruits they would bare soon. They all stood in a cadence, almost, perfectly lined up. The cold early morning breeze made their branches dance.

He walked on, half-fascinated, half-infuriated at what happened in the old Uchiha District. What had Konoha done? How dare they tear the district down to plant Sakura trees on the land? He then started feeling the weight of the Chains of Atlas on his limbs. Sasuke immediately forced asinine thoughts from his head. He would have a very long talk with Sakura about this.

He continued on, his footsteps barely audible through the grass of the orchard. It was darker here than in the city. The leaves of the trees blocked the moonlight, leaving sparse glimmers here and there. He continued his investigation, left and right he turned his head, only finding nothing but trees all around him.

Then a glimmer soaked by the moonlight caught his eyes.

Up ahead was a clearing, odd in a way for an orchard. Sasuke decided to go there and see for himself what's up ahead. He gingerly stepped into the bright clearing in the middle of the cherry orchard. There on the center, a black marble tablet stood proudly under the moonlight.

Sasuke moved towards the stone tablet. The tablet itself was moist, morning had begun to form it seems. His prediction about the morning dew became null when he felt his clothes sticking to his shoulders. It was raining lightly, so light it's almost a mist that showers the grass and trees under it.

Sasuke rested a hand on the five foot tall tablet, only to notice that there's something carved on them.

"It's a tribute to the Uchiha's that died…" a soft voice spoke.

Sasuke almost jumped out his skin, "Who are you…?" He snarled as he tried to look for the intruder.

"It's just me…" Sakura came out from under the darkness of the trees, wearing a cloak to protect herself from the cold rain. She took the hood off her head and continued, "I can't sleep either."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched her turn her head upwards towards the sky, savoring the light shower on her face.

"What have you done to the district?" He demanded firmly.

She didn't answer for a while and kept her eyes closed, her face still upturned towards the heavens.

"Answer me!" He half yelled.

"What use is there for a ghost town?" She asked.

Sasuke clenched his fist, trying so hard to keep deadly thoughts on his head, "You have no right to…!"

Sakura had cut him short, "It wasn't by my orders. Tsunade-shishou was the one who signed the demolition order."

Sasuke growled and was ready to charge at her in fury but his arms just pulled him down on the ground. He cursed that damn jutsu.

Sakura lowered her face from the rain and looked at him. He never looked so idiotic and weak to her till that moment, she sighed, "Don't you get tired…?"

Sasuke shut his eyes closed, dismissing all the murderous thoughts that was running in his mind. He then slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"Don't you get tired of hating?" she asked again.

Sasuke only furrowed his brows and replied as calmly as he could, "Why did she do this?"

Sakura sighed; it was exactly like him to answer a question with a question, "Tsunade-shishou wanted to make a tribute site to the once respected Clan of Uchiha."

"Then why the fucking hell did she demolished the city!" He shouted.

She was unfazed though, "Answer my question then you'll know why."

Sasuke took a few moments to register what she had just said. Answer her question, huh? Don't you get tired of hating? His answer was simple, "No…"

She frowned, "Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Tsunade-shishou got tired of seeing the Uchiha District as a ghost town, with blood smeared on its walls." She walked towards the tablet, "She said it was time to acknowledge the true legacy of the Uchiha Clan, not as a clan murdered, but a clan respected by the whole nation."

She paused to touch the monument, "All of your clansmen that died that night, their names are now here."

Anger is now filling Uchiha Sasuke's chest. It took all his self control not to plunge down on the ground once again. He tried to take this rationally but his inner demon was telling him that this was an outrage, an insult. He breathes deeply, trying to tame his anger for the first time in his life. He then looked up towards the monument; some names were painfully familiar to him:

_Uchiha Inabi_

_Uchiha Shisui_

_Uchiha Uruchi_

_Uchiha Yashiro_

He remembered those people. He saw them that day just before that massacre happened. He then desperately looked for the two most important people in his life:

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force_

_Jounin_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Wife of Uchiha Fugaku_

_Jounin_

Sakura took a step back and watched one of the remaining Uchihas lightly touch the marble tablet. She knew that they were his parents. She did a research on the Uchiha Clan when they were making this Tributary Tablet. She just kept silent, respecting this time of mourning from him to his parents, her gaze on the grass below. After a while, she decided to turn take her leave.

Sasuke ran his finger lightly on his parents' names. The last time he saw them, they were on the ground, lifeless. Blood covering their bodies and his brother towering over them with bloodied hands, it was painful. Sasuke rested his forehead on the stone, trying so hard to reignite the hate that was branded in his heart that night but all he could feel was sadness, guilty and most of all loneliness. He wanted to cry but tears just wouldn't come. He had cried enough for them.

"_Don't you get tired of hating…?"_

Sakura's voice echoed in his mind. Was this the feeling of being tired to hate? He wasn't able to produce hate in his heart within the sight of his parents' names.

He quietly muttered, "Is this what you called tired of hating, Sakura?"

She didn't answer for while. She was about to take her leave and let him drown in mourning, she's tired of comforting him. She answered his question by simply saying, "Yes…"

"I'm seeing that night flashing through my eyes but instead of hating him more I'm feeling numb instead." He confessed. His gaze was fixed on the running beads of water down the marble monument.

She looked at him above her shoulder. He was still kneeling in front of the marble with his head against the cold stone, his fist clenched on a handful of grass. His clothes were sticking to his body as they got drenched by the moonlit rain.

"Then you are tired of hating…" Sakura silently said, "Let them go. You're hate and anguish just burdens them more than they were already."

"I can't…" He choked out, "I just can't."

She didn't answer. Sakura knows when she can and can't help a person. She's a medic nin. There are times when if she gives it her all she could still save that person's life but there are also other times that she knew that, try as she might, it's all up to the patient. This was one such time.

"It's all up to you Sasuke." She said as she lifted her face once again towards the heavens, welcoming the cool drops on her face. She loved this place. Come spring, it was hard to believe that a massacre happened here in the past. This place was just stunning. She would sit in this orchard for hours, meditating. This was her private sanctuary, people were afraid of entering the cursed land of the Uchihas but she still came here. To her, this place was comforting. On sleepless night like this one she would just stray in here, strolling among the trees that shared her name. This is where she studied on spring days, where she meditated…this is also where she mourned.

She wanted to mourn with him. As a friend, she felt like it's her responsibility to but she just can't. She wouldn't. This is his trial, his obstacle; he had to face this alone.

She untied her cloak from her neck and laid it on his, now shaking, shoulders. They didn't exchange anymore words. Nothing else was needed, just a mutual respect of a friend and a mourner, of comrades. She then slowly retreated away, back to the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke felt a warm cloth over his shoulder. Her warmth. He just realized that he missed that warmth she always showered him in the past. It was calming and welcoming, something he had never experienced after his mother died. He heard her soft retreating footsteps.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

She stopped for a while and said, "You're welcome…" before she disappeared once again, glad that she was able to say those words in return this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry for their pitiful conversation, specially those who expected such a lovey dovey scene. I'm going to warn you now that this story wouldn't hold such fluff due the circumstances in the plot but I'll try my best!

RXR! Thanks for reading!


	11. Blur

I live!!!! Heh...sorry for the delay, been on writer's block and took me a while to finish it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed!

I am now shutting up, allowing you to read...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 11: Blur

* * *

**

It was a place of nightmares. A place where all the evils in a world was said to reside for it was hell. The dungeon-like passages of the Sound headquarters were vast, dark and damp. There were rats running about, and cockroaches wriggling their antennas in hopes to locate food. It smells of rotten carcasses.

This is where Orochimaru keeps his 'wardrobe'.

After one and a half miles of intertwined pathways and pitch black hallways, a door came into view. A steel door, rusted from the humidity of the environment 30 feet underground. A heavy door with a concrete center blocked Orochimaru's 'closet'. Inside, resides all the possible future vessels for the snake.

Orochimaru summons snakes and he remained true to his title, Snake Sannin. The nukenin changes his skin, his vessel, every 3 or so years. And this year, he was supposed to have claimed Uchiha Sasuke's, if not for the pink haired Hokage. Now, he is forced to use another and wait another three years to claim the Uchiha.

Orochimaru hated everything that was on his way. He's a person full of negative emotions, and, as what he believes, the perfect ideals. He wanted to be immortal. He wanted to live forever, unlike his two colleagues, Jiraiya and Tsunade, who are both dead. He convinced himself that he was different from them. They didn't have ambitions. With all the power they possessed, the two other Sannins didn't want anymore fighting. What a piece of shit, then what's the reason of becoming as strong as they were if not for the glorious feeling of blood on their palms? They were idiots compared to his genius.

Orochimaru was once a nin of Konohagakure no Sato, a fact that everyone knows. He's both a crowning glory and the ultimate failure of the Land of Leaves. He's a genius, outclassing his two other cell members as a genin. An outstanding Chuunin in his early teens and a renowned Jounin, he taught Anko, who now is a much acknowledged Jounin herself. But his accomplishments didn't satisfy him; he wanted to be the ultimate ninja and to do that he must not succumb to time, and old age.

He started dissecting and experimenting with humans, alive or dead. He used brutal techniques to unlock the secrets of immortality. At first he used criminals on death throws but soon those supplies weren't enough. He decided to become a Hunter nin. With a license to kill, he kidnapped people: men, women and children alike and cast them in glass tube and experiment with them, all for immortality.

Of course, with Konoha being a very pitiful and peaceful city that it was, he was caught and became a criminal automatically. That was when his legend was born. The Snake Summoner, the Snake Sannin of Legend.

He didn't stop his ambitions; however, he wanted to be an immortal, the ultimate being that knows all the jutsus in the world. He then joined the elite organization of the Akatsuki. He thrived in there and schemed to get his hands on Uchiha Itachi as his next skin. It was then that he had mastered the art of mind transfer from one body to another.

Try as hard as he might, Itachi was way out of his grasp. The said missing nin was a demon, far more powerful than anything that he had encountered. Getting Itachi's body was the ultimate reward but Orochimaru was too smart not to get killed by the notorious criminal that butchered his own clan. So he decided on the second best thing, the younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

He trained Sasuke as much as he could so that the young nin would grow in power. He gave him the cursed seal that marked Sasuke as his own property; no one would get in his way of transferring to the Uchiha. But he needed Sasuke to physically mature. The boy was too young for him to properly join his mind in. So he waited. And now when he was so close to his goal, Sasuke was captured by the Hokage.

Heads rolled when he heard the news, quite literally.

And now, with his present body rotting on him, Orochimaru was forced to return to Otogakure no Sato. He studied his supply of loyal nins, from different backgrounds and dying clans, deciding who will be his next victim. Compared to Sasuke, all of these were second class choices, but Orochimaru didn't have a choice. He would have to take Sasuke back in a second class body.

Kabuto, his ever loyal servant had strapped him on the operation chair. The process of mind transfer didn't involve blood, ironically. All it took was to disarm the individual mind of the next host and have Orochimaru's invade it, killing the previous consciousness without destroying any brain cells.

"Are you sure you want him, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked for second confirmation.

The snake hissed, "There's no other better choice. Just do it."

"As you wished…" Kabuto said as he pulled the lever. Electricity shot on Orochimaru's and the new hosts heads. It looked painful and from the screams of the snake, maybe it was.

Kabuto merely closed his eyes. Scenes like these were too much…even for him.

* * *

Sakura woke up, somewhat refreshed by her sleep, although getting only three hours of it would kill her in the future. She sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. It rained last night. It was just a shower but it still rained. Now she fears if it's going to rain the whole today too. She looked outside her window. It was cloudy but not dark enough to rain.

Rain maybe a source of refreshment from the last few days' events but rain could also demoralize the people. Rain is a very depressing phenomenon, and the last thing Sakura wants to see is her people holding their heads down towards the ground.

The sight of him leaning his head against the black marble flashed in Sakura's mind. She saw Sasuke last night. He wasn't the arrogant and cold as ice man then but a lost boy. She pitied him and even though she both feared and wanted to give more than pity, she couldn't.

She had already loved him in the past and that was enough. All she could offer now was sympathy.

Sakura stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned up and changed her clothes, hoping for an easier day.

She then heard the usual chatter of Shizune outside her bathroom door.

"Sakura-sama, I brought your breakfast." She yelled through the thick door of the bathroom. A sound that made Sakura's sensitive ears buzz.

Sakura sighed. Shizune's fussing became annoying at times but she was grateful that she had an older sister in her. Sakura left the bathroom and saw, there on the small table in her room, was another pile of riceballs.

Shizune crossed her arms, "You're eating all of that…"

Sakura nodded hopelessly, she may be the Hokage but at issues like these, she was powerless. Sakura just smiled, "Hai, hai…if I get fat I'll blame it on you." She then sat down on the chair and sipped on her morning tea before nibbling on her rice.

Shizune didn't pay attention to her mock threat though as she was going through a folder of reports. She came to a page and said, "Kakashi-san had allowed Uchiha Sasuke to live in his former apartment since last night." She paused, "Should I null that? Uchiha Sasuke is dangerous and letting him live in the residential district is kind of unnerving."

Sakura sipped at her tea again and nodded, "No…it's alright."

"No? But Sakura, he might escape." Shizune disagreed.

"He won't…"

"What makes you think that he won't?"

Sakura swallowed a mouthful of rice before answering, "I saw him last night."

Shizune narrowed her eyes, "Escaping I bet…"

Sakura nodded her head no once again, "Mourning…"

"He found out about the Orchard?"

"Hai," Sakura answered and place her tea cup on the table to be refilled by Shizune, "He took it better than I thought he would." She said. Sakura had always wondered how Sasuke would react when finds out that the Uchiha District was demolished. She had always thought that he'll go ballistic and curse mode and burn the whole orchard down.

But he didn't and she was glad that he understood the true meaning of the orchard.

Shizune nodded her head slightly. She doesn't know what the real past was behind Uchiha Sasuke and her Hokage so she tried to understand as much she could.

* * *

It has been 4 days since he mourned his heart out in the orchard that night, Sasuke told himself. It's been 4 days since he had last seen her too. The Hokage seemed to have just disappeared from his life ever since she disappeared in the mist of the rain four days ago.

He wanted to talk to her about their past. Just to gain a little bit comfort from his only friend in a village that was so familiar yet so strange. He didn't know why but since she answered his words of gratitude, Sasuke felt a bit lighter…just a little bit.

Now he's just lying down on his bed this afternoon, with nothing to do. The search and rescue has been abandoned. The rescuers had finalized that they won't be able to rescue anymore live people under the rubble and started leveling the area, clearing debris and shattered buildings. A feat that requires the use of tools, tools that could be dangerous if allowed to be used by a prisoner, especially an S-class one, so they laid-off the prisoners and used brute nin muscle on the job.

But, to Sasuke, playing construction worker was less boring than just walking around the village and lounging in his apartment the whole day. Of course he wasn't allowed to train at all. The only form of exercise he's been having the last three days was running around the high wall. It took a lot of convincing for the Anbu guards to believe that he's just actually exercising, good thing Kakashi believed him.

He got pounced on by Anbus half a dozen times before his former sensei showed himself and made the Anbus know that he's just jogging. That's half a dozen falls on the asphalt ground of the street, face first. Sasuke snorted.

As he was running around Konoha that day, Sasuke noticed how the people looked at him. The younger ones stared at him with confusion, probably because his build was that of a ninja but he's not wearing a hitai-tae. The ones from his generation look at him with either hatred or disappointment. He didn't care though. The older ones were passive. They didn't show a particular emotion, too exhausted by the happenings that they just didn't care. Sasuke was just glad that he didn't have to face trouble.

Well he did, once. He was running one late afternoon; maybe it was the other day, when someone just shoved him to the wall. It was a young man, about a year or so younger than he was, that punched him to the wall. Obviously the young man was a nin, the hitai-tae that he was wearing was solid proof. Sasuke didn't try to hit him back, the Chains of Atlas would only get in the way, and he just hoped that the young man would be satisfied with one swing, Sasuke was sadly mistaken.

Koukin, the young man later introduced himself, was enraged of having Uchiha Sasuke wandering the streets of Konoha without so much as a genin watching his back. It enraged the said Chuunin. He screamed that a criminal like Sasuke shouldn't be alive and well while the innocent people were suffering. Koukin punched him again and again. All Sasuke could do was raise his arms to his face hope that he wouldn't get seriously injured. Koukin demanded that he fights back but Sasuke didn't utter so much as a whisper.

As if he could actually fight back.

He just took the blows one after the other. After his visit to his family's memorial, Sasuke felt guilty but the reason escaped his grasp. As he was taking those blows, he felt like he deserved them, that he should be punished more than that. Koukin soon gave up and fell to the ground sobbing.

"_You killed my family you bastard! You killed my little girl!"_

Sasuke couldn't recall such an incident, maybe this man's family was killed inside a collapsed building he had deliberately blown. Sasuke only walked away from the crying Chuunin with his bangs obscuring his face.

"_You killed my family you bastard! You killed my little girl!"_

He heard that young man's voice again the moment he closed his eyes. He could just imagine what he saw, tattered bodies of both his wife and his baby girl under the debris of cement and concrete. Bloody, torn, indecipherable, the only way that he was able to tell was that baby bracelet his young daughter still had on her small arms ever since she had been born.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. The scene was too much like his experiences. So much in fact like Sasuke could actually empathize with the mourning father that was kneeling at his feet that afternoon.

For once, Uchiha Sasuke was feeling something other than hate and vengeance.

Empathy wasn't exactly a feeling that could normally be used with Sasuke's name in the same sentence. Sasuke has always thought of himself as someone above and beyond others, may it be positively or not. He never took time to worry himself with other people's problems. But Koukin's pain was so real to him, so ghastly. They both lost a family. This time though, Sasuke can both empathize and regret.

For he is the reason of that man's pain, it was he that took his family away.

Sasuke grimaced and turned to his side. Maybe Sakura was right in telling that he had become his brother, that he had become the monster that he had worked so hard to slay. They were both Uchihas. He and Itachi have both betrayed the village that had once adored them. They both have the Sharingan. They had both left the village in search of power, Itachi for his own unknown and selfish desire and Sasuke for his vengeance. They had both killed countless people.

And now Sasuke can add that they had both killed a family on his list.

Sasuke grimaced. If that fact is indeed the truth then there's only room in this world for one monster. One of them would have to die and Sasuke had swore on the grave and monument of his clan that he would be the one that would survive and would gladly take the punishment for his actions. If there was one difference between him and Itachi it was the fact that Sasuke is not and would not be a coward.

He'd gladly die under an executioner's blade once his mission was over.

Yes, he would be the happiest man alive if that were to happen, he thought to himself.

Sasuke then sighed and sat up his bed. He had recently changed the bed sheets. The bed doesn't accidentally spew dirt and dust on the air when he made the slightest of movements now. He had also clean out his room. Sasuke has been a very neat person since he was young, that's just the way that he was brought up, much to Kakashi's amusement when dropped by one time. The masked Jounin had caught the sight of Uchiha Sasuke holding a feather duster and a broom. Sasuke killed Kakashi with glares after that.

Sasuke stood up and noticed Sakura's cloak dangling on his desk chair. He had made a mental note to tell Kakashi to give it back to her if he won't have another chance of seeing her again. He fingered the cloak before stepping out of his room.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the VERY late update and for the update itself. I know this just sucks...nothing truly happened but I need it to set the stage for what's going to happen next. I apologize and would be greatly honored for you, dear reader, to review.

Thank you for reading!


	12. Homecoming

Finally able to finish this chapter. Wow...months was it? Lol at least I did, ne? There fully edited (at least in my POV that is). Pls enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…usual disclaimer applies in all my stories.**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 12: Homecoming

* * *

**

Dirt and dust were everywhere, flying in all directions, keeping Naruto from finally claiming his prize, The Scroll of Seiryuu, the scroll of the water dragon god. A year of searching had brought him here with only a couple more handfuls of dirt to shove away from the legendary scroll's hiding place. He grinned as he carefully pulled at the large 3 foot long scroll, patting it gently to get rid of the dirt that had stick on it after long years of confinement under a shrine statue in the Water Country. Naruto never felt anymore stupid when he realized that he was looking at the wrong place. He had started his quest in the Wind Country, which was downright idiocy for the scroll he was looking for was the scroll of the guardian of the east…he asked himself at the time, _what am I doing in the west?_

All the kicks he gave himself upside the head was now for null, he has one of the most powerful jutsu in his arms, one of the legendary jutsus that even the Kages do not dare use, but Naruto said to himself confidently, _All for Sakura-chan._

_For Sakura-chan…_

He was devastated when he learned about Sakura that day two years ago. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. Sakura is a member of the only family he ever knew, Team 7. He nagged at Tsunade no baachan for three whole days if there's something that can be done. Anything…that could reverse it. The legendary slug sannin only dipped her head in sorrow and agony for her protégé. Naruto was angered because of that. He blamed the Godaime of her incompetence to even treat her own pupil. He screamed at her, something that he now regrets. Naruto made a mental note to apologize to the Godaime when he comes back. And now he would have his chance soon…

He cradled the scroll in his arms as if it was a newly born infant while wearing that foxy grin of his. For once, Naruto would be a true hero in Sakura's eyes. He tied it with a rope and in turn tied it on his back.

He was coming home.

"Just you wait Sakura-chan. I'm coming back!" He practically screamed to the whole world before dashing through the tree branches towards the port of Water Country.

* * *

"_What happened?!"_

_The Godaime only drooped her head down._

"_What happened Tsunade baa-chan!"_

_Sai averted his own gaze_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Naruto…calm down." Jiraiya, the frog sannin, dropped an exhausted hand on his student's shoulder._

"_Ero-sennin, how could you?! How could even dare think that I can be calm about this?!"_

_Jiraiya was stumped._

"_She…she just collapsed…just like that. I don't know what happened!" Naruto continued screaming._

"_Naruto keep your voice down…" Tsunade commanded firmly._

_Naruto just started at his hands. She was just there, fighting like the kunoichi that she was then suddenly…_

"_She just went limped…" Naruto said, now in a calmer tone. His eyes rested on the greatest medic to ever walk the earth._

"_I…" Tsunade stampered, "Even I don't know what happened to her…" The others felt the Godaime clutching her fists tightly. Jiraiya could only empathize…a student injured was the most painful experience a teacher could ever go through._

_Naruto stood there helplessly. He shouldn't have let her go with him to attack the main squadron. He shouldn't have allowed her to follow, to reason with him that she would be of more use there for she had already healed the others as best she could. She was already sweating and having trouble breathing…she wasn't fit to fight any longer._

_But she persisted…_

_It was something she got from him, so he let her._

_Determination_

…_now this_

_He was fighting as was she. He was keeping one eye out for her and another on the A class criminals that were their targets. He carefully kept the rhythm of her attacks in the back of his mind._

_Boom!_

_Crack!_

_Smash!_

_Chakra infused fists collided with the ground. It was such a sight to see her that powerful. He felt proud. _

_He felt confident that she didn't need any protection._

_It was his one terrible mistake._

_Naruto felt a strong surge of chakra. He whipped his head towards the direction it came from. It came from her. She was just standing there, arms limp to her sides, her enemy stunned. Time came slowly as she fell. She refused to fall, she forced herself to stand. She forced herself to keep on fighting. She would not be the weak link in the chain of ANBUs. She would do her job, whatever the consequences._

_She tightened her fist again, eyes blaring in her opponent._

_Chakra infused fist broke the ground. And then everything was black…_

_Naruto dashed to her side, fearing for the worst. He couldn't feel her chakra, that very distinct chakra that he could've recognized a mile away. He couldn't feel it even though he was already holding her. Tears fell when it dawned to him that she might be dead._

_Never…Sakura-chan would never die._

_Not from this…_

_Not if he could help it..._

_He buried his face in her hair before finally assassinating his targets. When he came back to carry her home, Naruto thanked all the gods that existed that she still had a heartbeat…barely and barely breathing._

_He carried her back to Konohagakure no Sato, the Land of Leaves.

* * *

_

"I'll fix you up just yet Sakura-chan, I promise." Naruto silently chanted to himself as he continued onward to Konoha.

Naruto refuses to leave her living like a machine with a battery that has to be charged after a period of time. He refuses to believe that she would not be with him as long as they both wanted to. He refuses to believe that she doesn't have much time left.

Never…

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't cure her?! You're the best medic in the Fire Country, hell the whole world! Isn't there anything you can do?!" He yelled at Tsunade._

"_You idiot! Don't you think I wouldn't?! She's the daughter I never had! Only…" Tsunade's voice was suddenly soft, the Godaime's energy can only hold out for so long, "Only if her injuries were physical…" She buried her face in her hands._

_Naruto felt his knees buckle. Even Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, couldn't do any more than he could, the fact drained him. He sighed and just dropped his closed fist to his side in a loose fashion. Naruto then just turned and left the distressed sensei to visit his life long friend._

_He entered her room. It was so blank…so lifeless that it made him nervous. There was so much stillness in the room, so much silence that all he was able to hear was the rhythmic beating of the machines she was hooked up on._

_He was hurt to see her like this. She looked so helpless, lying on the bed like that unconscious. He wanted to shake her awake fearing that she was already dead._

_Uzumaki Naruto never felt this scared..._

_He softly touched her face, brushing away her rose hair. She didn't move._

"_I'm not used to her being like this." Sai's voice quietly said._

_Naruto nodded solemnly, "She was never on the hospital bed unconscious, it was me, not her. She's the healer and I'm the one being healed."_

_He paused to look at his other teammate, "This is wrong…"_

_Sai only nodded._

_Naruto then pulled the blanket to place it up to her shoulders. He felt an odd sensation. It was a weak suction…a weak absorption of energy from his hand to her torso. Her body was desperately in need of chakra that it didn't care if it wasn't created from within itself. Naruto's eyes widened._

"_What is it?" Sai asked._

_Naruto didn't say a word, he just ran to Tsunade to tell her his discovery.

* * *

_

Naruto patted the scroll that hung on his back. The Scroll of Seiryuu, the god of water and guardian of the east. The dragon of myth that had the ability to heal…to restore, the only way…the only shot at getting Sakura-chan back to normal.

"You better be worth it you dumb scroll." He grunted as he jumped from the ship he had taken from the Country of Water. Another day or so of travel then he'd be in Konohagakure, back to his home, back to his Sakura-chan…back to everything he cared about the most.

It's been over a year, two almost, that Naruto had last sniffed and smelled the air of his home country. He would have to explain a lot of things to Tsunade when he gets back and he was pretty sure that he'll get one hell of a lecture. But how could he help himself from leaving? His important person was in need then his sensei was killed. Naruto gritted his teeth at the thought of his master's gruesome murder. He would deal with paying back whoever did it after he cures Sakura.

Sakura was more important, Naruto said to himself, than any form of vengeance. Life was worth more than death. He wouldn't make the same mistake as that Uchiha.

Coming from the east, Naruto neared the, albeit smaller, eastern gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He blinked in confusion to see that the gate was locked shut. Konoha never closes its doors. He carefully approached, his shinobi instincts telling him to be weary. Something wasn't right. Naruto dug his hand in his kunai pouch, grabbing a shuriken just in case something did attack.

His highly trained ears picked up the sound of flying projectiles whistling their way towards him. Naruto quickly performed a kage bunshin. As the kunai directed at him hit, Naruto's form changed into a poof of smoke.

The nin that threw the weapon scanned the area. Only to wince when the tip of a kunai aimed at his throat nicked his skin.

"What's up? You call that a welcoming committee? I'm insulted." Naruto grinned behind his attacker.

"Uzumaki-san, forgive me, we're on high alert." The konoha guard said, not daring to move.

"Why?"

"Otogakure attacked not one and half weeks ago…"

"What?!" Naruto half-yelled but didn't wait for the chuunin to give him answers. He just jumped down and over the great wall of Konohagakure, landing in the middle of dozens of Konoha nin.

"Halt!" the squad leader said.

"Shut up! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you'll be so dumb to forget the face an ANBU officer." Naruto yelled irritably. He doesn't have time to prove himself; he needs to talk to Tsunade now!

"Prove your identity!" The leader answered.

Naruto snarled, "Fine!" He then held out his hand and within moments wind and chakra were swirling in his palm. Without waiting for the rasengan to fully form, Naruto slammed his palm to the adjacent wall. Even an underdeveloped rasengan was enough to drill a hole in the wall.

The officer didn't say anything more. Whether it's of belief or of cowardice, Naruto would never know as he continued to make his way to Hokage Tower.

* * *

Another stroke of ink on paper was the only thing Sai was able to add to his painting when he felt the familiar chakra. Sai smiled, fake or not he did. 

"He's back…"

* * *

Sasuke sat in the Orchard, with his back on his family's memorial. Sakura's cloak was beside him. In all honesty, Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what to do with it but he couldn't leave it out of his sight for it was the only connection he had to a former comrade, to a piece of his past that didn't haunt his very soul to oblivion. 

He felt stupid though, dragging the Acting-Rokudaime's cloak as far as this place. He glared at the cloak, almost fully believing that it would burn if he tried hard enough. Of course that didn't happen but Sasuke's irritation didn't diminish.

He grabbed the cloth and closed his fists so tightly that they turned white.

For once in his life…Uchiha Sasuke was completely torn.

_Damn it all_, he thought to himself as he stood up with a fist still clamped tightly around the black cloak.

He then started to make his way to her, realizing that giving it back might lessen his irritation.

* * *

"So Kenjyo's stupid enough to lead an assault?" Neji spoke in the conference. The quiet Hyuuga didn't speak much but he never hid his annoyance. 

"Hai…" Shikamaru grunted lazily. They've been at this for hours now, discussing and reviewing everything that the ANBU had given them the last few days. Even without this long, grueling meeting, the officers of Konoha were already weary. Not that they feared the rather idiotic commander of Sound, they just didn't want to waste energy and man power to combat this almost insignificant battle that involved the western wall.

Sakura was silently pondering, however, of what the purpose of this attack was. It didn't make sense and she's completely convinced that this only to serve as a decoy or as something to get into their resources and patience in a minor scale. A minor battle wouldn't involve large scale deaths but it does involve injuries, injuries that were the last thing the village needs. The hospitals were still full of recovering nins although some of them were clearing up.

The Acting-Rokudaime rested her chin on her laced fingers, "Neji-san, deploy three ANBU units to lay traps along the perimeter of the western wall as far as 200 yards away. I will not consent on open battle until we know more about Kenjyo's motive."

Hyuuga Neji nodded.

"I'll try and get more juice out of this…" Shikamaru said before yawning.

"Sakura-san I would like to get permission to spy during the attack," Temari said, "I would like to meet this Kenjyo in person."

"Do what you will, I have full faith in your abilities Temari-san but be careful. The last thing I want to report to Gaara-dono is that his sister was slain due to my own carelessness."

Temari nodded and as she did, Sai entered the room with that plastic smile on his face, "May I have a word with the Hokage alone?" he asked.

The others nodded their heads in both confusion and exhaustion, Sakura leaving the conference would mean "meeting adjourned."

Sakura left with Sai dragging her by the arm to her office, "What's wrong Sai? What's the hurry?"

Sai sighed, "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"He's back…"

Sakura blinked a few times then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Naruto! But before she could say anything further, someone busted in her office.

"Tsunade no baachan! Where the hell are you? Why didn't you call…Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped short when he saw Sakura there wide-eyed.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! You're back!"

Sakura wanted to say and asked a lot of things but found herself engulfed in a tight bear-hug from the kyuubi vessel.

"Naruto…let…go!"

Naruto laughed and twirled her around in a circle, "I missed so much Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave him a warm smile, "Same, Naruto same." It was her turn to give her best friend and teammate a welcoming embrace.

She then pulled away and smiled again…only to slap Naruto on the face, "Where the hell have you been you idiot!"

Sai chuckled; Sakura just gets better and better with that.

Finding his face on the floor, Naruto groaned, "Ow…"

Naruto got up to his hands and knees when the door opened again. Sakura turned her gaze to the person who entered.

Green met midnight black.

Next thing she knew, Naruto was on his feet in fighting stance, "What is he doing here…?" he snarled, blue orbs turn flaming red in fury.

* * *

Uhm...did I give too much away? I hope not . oh well I guess those veteran readers already know where I'm going with story with the first flashback lol! Tell me what you think ;; 

Review Pls I'd really appreciate it.


	13. Transition

Lol! I updated and it's all thanks to a wonderful person that reminded me not to be lazy and continue my story. I salute you! I have to apologize for the delay though. XP Anyway enjoy, although I don't think this is a very interesting chapter. Not much SasuSaku...err...none at all. But it's a transition...so...yea.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters used in this story.**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 13: Transition**

"Itachi, aren't we supposed to go with these idiots?" Kisame asked his partner.

"It's none of our business, Kisame." The Uchiha answered.

"I know that well Uchiha but I figured that it'll more fun than just sitting around here doing nothing. A little exercise never hurt anybody."

Itachi didn't answer further but only narrowed his eyes on the Sound general barking orders to a squadron of Otonins. Kenjyo was an idiot. Getting glory by leading a pseudo war campaign against the most powerful nin village was absurd. Konoha, although intimidated on those last attacks, would still be able to smash this pitiful army that's lead by the epitome of idiocy. Kenjyo was powerful, yes, he had skill but leadership isn't one of them. Itachi averted his eyes and stared off to the distance, he might as well watch. Nothing else to do, Leader hasn't contacted him nor did any of the elite Akatsuki. All that was left with him was the so called "Akatsuki Army," a small group of talented missing assassins that dream to be one of the elites.

They could try…

Itachi then suddenly stood from the boulder he was sitting on and lowered the front part of his straw hat, "Let's go…"

Kisame looked at him confusedly, "But I thought…"

The shark wasn't able to finish his sentence; Itachi was already walking towards the shadow of the woods.

Kenjyo was a great soldier but a practically useless officer. After days of Orochimaru's absence the troops suddenly became restless. They didn't trust this phony leader. They didn't trust Kenjyo. They want Orochimaru to come back.

And for this, Kenjyo made a stupid decision. He decided to attack Konoha to rile up the troops and to get enough merit for the troops' confidence. Who knows, maybe Orochimaru might hold him in high regard yet.

Kenjyo was fully aware, mostly because of spies and patrols, that a regular squad of Leaf chuunins and a few teams of jounins patrol the western wall of Konohagakure no Sato. The walls in this part were higher than the others; Kenjyo assumed that the Konoha nins were confident that high walls and dense vegetation were enough to safeguard the west. He hid a menacing smirk that said Kenjyo of Sound is ready to incinerate that confidence and tear the great western wall down.

He didn't need Orochimaru-sama to bomb a wall of concrete down.

"Be sure to carry as many magna-explosives with you to dumbasses!" He yelled.

The plan was simple, jounins to the front, explosive tag experts to the middle and elite jounins to the rear. Jounins would scout and remove any traps that would have been set up by the enemy before the key fighters, the explosive tag teams, arrive. They are to be guarded by Elite Jounins ( a feat that he wasn't sure would please his master), plant bombs on the great wall and retreat before diffusing all the bombs simultaneously.

Kenjyo just hoped that the Akatsuki bastards would lend a hand…or two for his glory.

"We attack tomorrow, before dawn."

* * *

Sasuke blinked in both astonishment and disbelief, "Dobe!"

"What the hell is he doing here Sakura-chan?" Naruto snarled, eyes focused on the traitor that stood in front of him.

Sakura didn't know what to answer. There are so many things she wanted to ask from Naruto and now they were all gone with the wind. She just stood there dumbly, eyes glued to the ground. She knew whatever answer she provided him would not reach through her best friend.

"Answer me Sakura-chan…" Naruto asked again, this time in a slow even tone that was even more unnerving.

"We caught him when Oto attacked, less than 2 weeks ago." Sai was the one who answered. He himself was confused. Sai talked to Sakura and asked her how Naruto would react when he sees Sasuke again. Sakura didn't know what the answer was either.

Time changes everything

And a lot of time has passed.

"I'm leaving…" Sasuke interjected and returned his own glare to Naruto. He dropped the cloak beside his foot and turned to leave.

"You're not leaving you bastard!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, clamping his fists on Sasuke's shirt collar.

Sasuke remained quiet, eyes shadowed over by his black hair.

"Naruto stop…" Sakura said.

"No…" Naruto answered, "You're not protecting him anymore. I will not allow it. You always protected him! Not anymore…"

"Naruto…" Sakura called.

"This murderer is going to die today!" Naruto growled.

"Tch…dobe."

"Do not call me dobe, you fucking bastard!" Naruto screamed, "Only my brother can call me that and he's dead! You hear! DEAD! My brother wasn't a murderer!"

Sakura's eyes widened, _murderer?_

Sai grabbed Naruto's fists, "Naruto stop…he's a dead man walking, sentenced to death." He slowly shook his head, "No need to soil your hand…"

"You don't understand!" Naruto emphasized, "This bastard killed Ero-sennin!"

Sakura flinched, "W-what?"

"He was there when I saw Jiraiya-sensei dead, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's throat, completely ignoring Sai's own numbing grip, "He was there, smirking as the sight of blood. Sasuke! You fucking murderer!" Naruto then flexed his arm and closed his fist then crashing it with Sasuke's face, sending the Uchiha crashing to the opposite wall.

"Naruto stop it this instant!" Sakura commanded. When she saw that Naruto wasn't in the mood in listening, Sakura grabbed Naruto's forearm and hurled him towards the Hokage desk on the other side of the room.

"Sai, take Sasuke away from here."

Sai nodded and started leading the Uchiha away.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Sakura said firmly as Naruto groaned while standing up from the shattered desk. His eyes were back to the sapphire blue that it always was. Sakura was slightly relieved.

"Sakura-chan, why do you go through all lengths to defend him?" he asked solemnly, sitting there massaging the wrist that Sai held so tightly earlier.

"I wasn't defending him; you were the one out of line. I never knew that Sasuke was the suspect of Jiraiya-sama's death. I never knew he even went near him." She said.

Naruto didn't answer.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto. I really am but he's now a prisoner of Konoha sentenced to die under an executioner's blade. Please understand…"

"Are you sure that's the only reason…?"

Sakura kneeled in front of his sitting form, "Ten years is a long time…" She then touched his cheek, radiating the green healing aura to heal a scratch that was there.

Naruto lowered his eyes for a moment and smiled…at least he tried to, "Yea…I guess."

"We have a lot to talk about and there are a lot of things you need to know, Naruto. Come let's get something to eat." She stood up and held a hand to help him up.

_

* * *

_

_Maybe that's what I really am…I'm just too stupid to admit it._

_Even the title of Avenger doesn't suit me now…_

_Fuck!_

Sasuke's thoughts flew in a chaotic pattern as Sai lead him out of the Hokage Tower and back to his apartment. For once, he felt fear when he saw Naruto's eyes of hatred. There was once camaraderie there, even when they had already turned into the red pools of the Kyuubi's intense gaze. But this time it was pure hatred and disgust.

Sasuke's brows furrowed at the false accusation.

"You didn't do it didn't you?" Sai asked with a smile that wasn't quite there.

Sasuke looked at his guard through the corner of his eye.

"I'm trained to recognize the patterns of expressions," He said, "I am a murderer too." To Sai what he just said was both hypocritical and true. He can study expressions but never understand what they truly mean in the emotional level. The blank, yet confused, expression on Sasuke's face told him that this man didn't know a thing about this case.

Sasuke just scoffed, "Fuck off." He then entered his apartment building as Sai was left there with a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked around the battered streets of Konoha. They looked better than after the attack had just finished but they still carry evidence of the struggle. Naruto's eyes were glazed. He should've been here, fighting among his people. He should've been where he was needed most.

"Naruto…?"

He looked thoughtfully at Sakura. She wore a worried expression, "I'm fine…I just couldn't believe what had happened." He rubbed his temples.

"A lot of things happened ever since you left but let's talk about them after eating, you look famished." She attempted to give him an earnest smile.

He returned the gesture, "Yea…is Ichiraku still standing?"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's way of saying what he just said, "I believe it did escape the major explosions. It's all the question of 'is it open'?"

They hurried to the said stand. It was a path that both had known for so long that it was second nature to get there. Nothing was exchanged during their walk. There are a lot of questions and a lot of answers to be said but both waited till have had their fill. Both knew that they would discuss this in the truest manner, no need to hurry.

Their bond just works that way.

Naruto lifted the flap of the indeed open ramen stand and let Sakura enter before him. Ayame greeted them cheerfully.

"Naruto, you're back!" She said, "What will you be having, today?"

"The usual, Ayame-neechan." He answered with that boyish grin on his face.

"What about you Hokage-sama?"

Naruto froze, _Hokage-sama_, was his hearing fooling him? He focused his gaze on Sakura, who has her eyes shadowed over by her rose-colored hair.

"You're the Hokage? Then that means…"

"Tsunade-shishou's dead Naruto." Sakura said sadly, "I'm sorry."

Ayame placed Naruto's order in front of him, "It's… never mind forget about it." Suddenly it hurt more to hear that Tsunade died than losing his title to his best friend.

"Naruto, I'm not a formal Hokage." Sakura said, "I'm only ruling as my mistress' heir. I was waiting for you to come back."

Naruto sipped the broth of the ramen, "It's nothing like that Sakura-chan. They're both gone…"

Sakura numbly nodded her head before sipping her tea.

"We're on our own feet now, Naruto. There are no one to catch us if we fall again."

Naruto stuffed the whole bowl of ramen in his mouth and swallowed before nodding his head in agreement.

"How did she die?"

"She…she experimented on how to get my chakra flow back to normal. It erred, draining her of all her chakra. I tried to help her but I was sedated, I couldn't move. Shizune-san tried to give her at least the basal chakra level but…" Sakura found it hard to speak of her sensei's death. She found it hard to talk about a death that she caused, "You know what she said to me before she died? She said, 'I've lived my life and all I can give my beloved student are a few more years extension to her life that was only beginning to brighten.' She just slept after that, never to wake again."

"I see…" Naruto said somberly, "I feel guilty that I never showed her any proper respect. But I really did Sakura-chan, I really looked up to her, you know. In certain aspects, I think I looked up to her more than I did Ero-senin."

A faint smile touched Sakura's face, "I loved her like she's my second mother."

They ate in silence, once they were done, Sakura started a very sensitive topic, "How did Jiraiya-sama died?"

Naruto glanced at her for while, slurped the last of his ramen and quietly said, "I went to town that day to replenish provisions. He said that he'll stay for a nap then do his stupid research after and that we'll just meet at the edge of town before sunset."

Sakura listened intently.

"I came back only to see that bastard standing near his body soaked in blood." Naruto's voiced started to become raspy, "The bastard had this smile on his face. He had the expression of a monster loving the way blood trickles of the wounds of his victims. Everything was a blur after that; I managed to chase him off."

Naruto continued his story. He relayed that he managed to crawl to where Jiraiya was laying after chasing Sasuke off. He was still alive, barely.

"I panicked, I know nothing of healing, damnit! I can't even stand on my own!" Naruto's voiced trembled as he said this, deeply ashamed that he was weaker than he thought he was.

Sakura's fist clenched. She didn't want to believe it but how could she not to, Naruto never lies. He saw Sasuke at the scene of the crime. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke wasn't only guilty of treason but also of the murder of one of the most respected nins in Kohona. She started to hate Uchiha Sasuke even more.

Naruto felt his best friend's hand on his shoulder and placed his own hand atop hers.

"I was successful on one thing though, Sakura-chan." He tried to smile, "I think I know how to help you."

Sakura blinked confusedly at him.

"Ero-sennin and I left to look for a scroll containing a jutsu that just might help you." He continued, "I had just hoped that we are able to come back together. But Ero-sennin, I heard him say before he died, to live to what I believe in and for the sake of the people you love."

"I buried him and carried on. I refuse to lose the only person I have left." He squeezed her hand.

Tears threatened to fall from Sakura's eyes. Naruto spoke again, "Sakura-chan, you're the only one I have left. I've lost my father in form of Ero-sennin. I've lost my mother, in Tsunade-baachan's stead. And I've also lost the only brother I had a long time ago. You're the only one left and I won't let even hell take you away from me."

Sakura nodded, a stream of tears running her cheek, she hasn't cried for a long time.

"Hey don't cry," Naruto gently said as he pulled her into a makeshift bear-hug, "You know how I panic when you cry, Sakura-chan."

"It's your fault, baka. I'm just glad you're back." She the truth, she was truly glad that he's back.

Naruto pulled away and held her at shoulder's length, "Hokage-sama huh?"

"Acting-Hokage, you don't know how many times I have to correct people. But since you're here, I don't have to worry about that." Sakura said.

"I never would've thought that the person would steal my title was you, Sakura-chan. I always thought it was either the bastard or Neji." Naruto said thoughtfully, glad that the mood has somehow lightened.

Sakura nodded her head hopelessly, "Well not anymore, I'll arrange the transfer of power first thing tomorrow. You deserve it more than I do, Naruto."

She then stood up and pointedly made a gesture for them to return to the Hokage Tower after paying for their dinner, "I'll fill you in about everything that has been happening here while we walk back."

Sakura told her story and how the attack just appeared out of nowhere and how they were able to capture Uchiha Sasuke. It didn't escape Sakura's notice that Naruto inwardly flinched whenever she mentions the Uchiha's name. She never thought that Team Seven would come to this. She almost expected Naruto to be happy when he came back and finding out that Sasuke was back in Konoha. His search for the renegade nin had become too much of an obsession to Naruto that Sakura thought it would be good for him to see the Uchiha again. She assumed wrong apparently. She always thought, even dreamed, that Naruto could bring them all back together but time and circumstances have been cruel to all of them and there was nothing she could but accept that fact.

Naruto listened intently, determined to absorb every detail and information of what was happening in Konoha while he was gone.

When the two friends reached Hokage Tower, Sakura said, "You can sleep on the room adjacent to the Hokage residence room. I'll move my things out of there when I get the chance tomorrow. Get some rest."

Naruto nodded with a weak grin on his face. As he watched her enter the building, he frowned. This wasn't exactly the Sakura he remembered, the past year has changed so drastically. She has matured more than Naruto had expected. He deduced that it was because of being the Hokage. Being honest to himself, Naruto was a tad bit jealous of Sakura having the title but now that she's free giving it to him, it didn't feel right. Maybe he was thinking that Sakura might only be doing this because it was him that had aspired to be the Hokage, not her. If that was the case then he was earning the title by default and that didn't sit well with him.

Naruto lifted his gaze to the starry sky above. He's not the person that didn't believe in Fate necessarily but he couldn't help but think that something's a foot here, that something is going to happen and it's happening soon.

And it involves the precious blossom that suddenly looked so strong in his gaze.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 13, forgive me if it wasn't exciting at all. I'm still trying to get a feel of Naruto's new perspective. Since this is a 10 year in the future story, I'm trying to get Naruto to have adult povs and fears. As they say the older you get the more weary you get. That's all, although I have to admit that Shippuuden had made this story obsolete...we'll see if I can still continue this even though the official story itself had steered in the opposite direction. Then again...this is FanFiction.

Please Review!


	14. Touching Reality

I'm alive!!! OMG!!! XD...hey at least I tried to make this chapter a bit exciting.

Please Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Land of Leaves**

**Chapter 14: Touching Reality**

* * *

A loud explosion shattered Sakura's peaceful slumber.

She sat up straight, startled at the loud bang that came from the western wall.

"Shit!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from outside her door, "Someone's attacking!"

Sakura flew out her room while putting her cloak on, "It's Kenjyo, Orochimaru's general. Damn it all, I didn't know that he'll attack so soon." She said hastily as she begins to tie her hitai-tae in front of her eyes. She then started darting towards the exit of the Hokage Tower with Naruto in tow. She cursed herself for not being alert enough, now they were in another surprise attack.

Sai appeared beside Naruto and Sakura and reported, "Sound Jounins were able to breach a part of the traps Hyuuga and his team had placed. They're moving slowly now but they'll pick up momentum when the elites start widening the breach, we have to move fast. I have already spoken with Kakashi-san and he's on his way on assembling the Jounins. Hyuuga has already engaged the enemy last time I checked."

"Have the Jounins report to the rooftop. I'll meet them there." Sakura ordered and immediately Sai disappeared to search for the Copy Ninja. Sakura then spoke to Naruto, who was running beside him, "I should've been more careful. Damn that Kenjyo, I have been receiving reports of him riling up the Sound troops but I never thought that he'll be stupid enough to actually attack."

Naruto just grinned while adjusting his hitai-tae, "Then let's give him a good beating."

Sakura laughed as they exited towards the balcony and jumped up towards the Tower's rooftop.

* * *

Sasuke, unable to sleep, was surprised when explosions was heard. So they had regrouped, he thought, maybe there's a chance in slipping out without being noticed. He immediately got up and jumped out of his window. Running full speed along the road that was devoid of life for the people were hiding in their homes, he kept a close eye on nins that would notice him. The attacks are from the west wall it seemed, meaning that most of the Konoha nins' attention would diverted that way. And with the Sound camp lying on the south, escaping would be easier but doesn't go to say that there aren't any guards in the main Southern Gate. He still has to be careful.

The fact that he couldn't fight was drilling in his mind. Orochimaru should have something that could void the Chains of Atlas. He has to. Sasuke has already decided that, despite all the feelings and wisdom he had learned the past few days, it doesn't change the fact that he lived his life for revenge. And to go without at least trying would be almost cruel.

Silently apologizing to the Nymph in his thoughts, Sasuke dashed towards the southern wall.

* * *

"ANBU reported that about a hundred Otonins are in the vicinity of the western wall. Intelligence also reported that the objective of the skirmish is to blow the western wall down. This Kenjyo guy is just a really bad tactician. We can assume that Kabuto, Orochimaru's head tactician, is not present in this skirmish. But still be careful, I have received samples of these magna-explosives that Sound had developed. Five of these on the western wall and it will crumble." Shikamura continued his debriefing.

"I assume that their formation is mostly made up of Jounins that would spring and neutralize the traps set and a handful of bombing specialists. Take those specialists out and they'll have no point in continuing the skirmish." The tactician said, "I also assume, from Kenjyo's profile in the intelligence, that he'll be in the front line. If we could also take him out, this battle would be served to us in a silver platter."

"And Akatsuki…?" Sakura asked.

"No reports. I doubt that they'll even take this attack seriously. Although I'll still go out there assuming that they're participating." Shikamaru shrugged.

"So, let's get going." Kakashi piped in, "I doubt Neji-kun would be in a good mood if we let them wait any longer."

Naruto yelled, quite excited to finally join the fight, "Let's go kick their asses!"

Most of the Jounins cheered, happy to see the Number One Hyper-Active Ninja rejoining their ranks but none of them moved.

"Your orders, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura almost didn't answer, assuming that he's talking to Naruto. With her band over her eyes, Sakura didn't realize that everyone's gaze were on her. Even Naruto was surprised for a bit but smiled nonetheless. He was amazed on how everyone looked up to his best friend. He can rile them up but apparently they only take orders from their Hokage. And he wasn't their Hokage.

It was a bittersweet moment for the Kyuubi Vessel.

"But…" Sakura wanted to protest, wanting to announce that the power of command was on Naruto now. She had promised Naruto that he was to be Hokage come dawn. She can't bear to live her best friend's dream for him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's gentle cheerfulness quietly said, "No, Hokage-sama, we're waiting for orders."

"Naruto…" She held on.

Naruto held her shoulder, "Nothing's made formal yet," he half-whispered to her, "To them you're still Hokage."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head, "We are to join the ANBU squad, who are currently engaging and resetting traps, and take out the Bomb Specialists and, if possible, Kenjyo himself. Take all precautions; assume that Akatsuki are moving among us in the battleground. First priority is to take out those bombers and second is to stay alive. That wall would be standing meaningless if its warriors are all dead, remember that. Move out!"

And without a second thought, the whole Jounin regiment, including Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wow…" Naruto whistled, "I couldn't have done it better myself." He joked.

"Stop joking around, Hokage-sama, we have a battle to win." Sakura said.

"Are you talking to yourself, Sakura-chan? Did you hit your head or something?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"You're Hokage Naruto, that's the last command I'll give them. You'll be wearing that robe before this day ends." Sakura said in mild annoyance.

Naruto laughed, "I may be a Hokage-level shinobi but you're the Rokudaime, Sakura. I take orders from you and only you. You should've taken your hitai-tae off to see how the nins looked at you. Even if you made a thousand documents that declare I'm Hokage, in their hearts you're their leader. I don't think I'm in the position to butt in."

It was true; the sight of them staring at Sakura earlier proves it. Naruto suddenly felt small in their gaze. He may be standing right along side Sakura but their gazes went through him. All their attention was on the pink haired woman that was standing beside him. They looked at her in respect and complete trust. Their eyes told him that they're ready to die for her, as if Sakura was Konoha and Konoha was Sakura, as if they were one entity, that to obey Sakura was to obey Konoha and to protect her was also to protect the Land of Leaves.

Naruto had never seen such devotion. These people weren't his to lead, he has accepted that the moment they had stepped up in that rooftop and met the squadron of Jounins. Some greeted him, but all of them saluted Sakura.

Sakura spoke in protest, "I would not live your dream, Naruto. You've strived for this all your life. I won't allow myself to be the one obstacle that keeps you from it. I accepted this position because Kakashi-san refused and I had the insurance that I can transfer the power and title to you the moment you step inside those gates!" She pointedly gestured towards the giant gate of southern wall to emphasize her point.

"Sakura-chan you don't understand. I wanted to be Hokage so that people would appreciate and notice me. I never wanted the power, just the recognition that I am a shinobi. A shinobi that is determined to serve the people, to change their views on who I am, that I'm not just the Kyuubi's container. I love Konoha as much you do Sakura-chan, and I'll give everything, even my life, to fight for it as it's Hokage" Naruto gently said, "but at this moment, Konoha doesn't need me. Konoha needs you right now Sakura-chan. This is your battle and with your orders I'll fight proudly along side you."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, was this young man the same Naruto from two years prior, of Team Seven? Was this the same Naruto that screamed to the whole world that he shall be the next Hokage? It can't be. She had expected him to be angry, to be furious, of what she has done. That was the first thing that crept into her mind when Kakashi had first told her that he wanted her to be Hokage in his stead. She had said she wouldn't be able to bear the wrath of her best friend, of her brother. The one-eyed nin only smiled underneath his mask and said, "Be reasonable Sakura. You have the experience, you worked under the Godaime. We can't afford to lose touch of reality. You shall be the Rokudaime."

She had cried for nights after that, feeling like she was betrayed, that this responsibility was dumped on her unwilling and fragile shoulders. Naruto wanted this, not her. She merely wanted to be worthy of respect of honor. She wasn't fit to lead for she always been a follower not a leader. She can't do this. She wanted to refuse to do this.

It was then she truly realized that she needed to. She convinced herself that she's merely holding this for Naruto. She always told herself that the moment Naruto appears, she will dump everything on him. Everything that he had every wanted, being the Hokage.

In this moment, she desperately wished that his words were hollow, that he didn't mean what he had just said. She wanted to believe that he was only joking, that he will accept the title as he had always wanted to.

His words rang solid.

He meant it.

And still, she was Hokage.

"Just be warned though, after this war I will challenge you for the position." He grinned, "And I don't intend on losing to that super human strength of yours. And don't you dare lose on purpose. You're a NeoSannin like me…I'll be really upset if you don't try to beat the crap out of my ass."

"I won't have anymore words to rebuttal you huh?" Sakura asked, defeated.

"Nope!" He declared cheerfully.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto…"

"Hmm…?"

"Thank you for everything."

Naruto chuckled, "You know the best way of thanking me?"

Sakura snorted, "I am not kissing you, you baka!"

Naruto blinked, "That would be very nice too but I didn't mean that. Let's just win!"

Sakura laughed and followed him as he jumped off the rooftop towards the western wall.

* * *

Sasuke jumped of sight when a group of Chuunins jumped past the alley he was running in. Damn it all, he thought. Stealth was everything, with the Chains of Atlas upon his limbs; he doesn't have a chance in an encounter. He pressed his back against a palisade wall, trying to even his breathing and hide his chakra. One false move and his effort would prove vain.

At least it worked, the Chuunins went by obliviously.

Sasuke slowly sidled and looked if the coast was clear. Satisfied, he continued his trek of looking for an exit without being caught. He kept his path south, putting to good use all those hours he had spent jogging about the high wall. During those times, he had found that there was a small door just below one of the watch towers on the southern wall, leading to another that, he deduced, was an exit. Nins used such garrisons to reach the top level of the watch tower without jumping up, in plain sight. All Sasuke needed to do was sneak through it.

And sneaking was one of the talents he could merit himself with.

With all the Konoha nins' attention on the attack on the western wall, passing by the garrison proved easier than Sasuke thought. Of course a number of the guards were alert but the chaotic atmosphere of the assault tipped in Sasuke's favor, the guards were more interested in watching what was going on there, via binoculars, than watching for escaping missing nins like himself.

As soon as Sasuke had himself out the outer door of the garrison, he pumped his legs with chakra and kicked his way in the forest. He was also mindful not to succumb to violent thoughts, the last thing he needed at the moment was triggering that annoying effects of the forbidden jutsu casted on him. He cleared his mind of malicious, bloody thoughts of battle and the excitement of the fighting. It was not an easy task when he could still faintly hear the shouts of panic and anger within the walls of Konoha.

He focused his mind in getting away and reuniting with his snake sensei. He didn't dare think of anything else. He didn't even dare allow his mind to flash the Nymph's face in his conscience. Of all people, he knew that Sakura affected him the most at present. She still knew how to handle him after all this years, and he hated it.

He hated the one small part of him that wanted to be whatever she wanted him to be.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he dashed through the thick forests that surrounded Konohagakure no Sato. Just focus on your goal, he chanted to himself. Just get back as fast as possible. Go back and take these chains off. Go back and kill Itachi.

Only then would he be free.

Sasuke's thoughts were too fixed on getting back to the Sound Camp that he did not notice a presence that was amusedly following him. The nin tackled him, clasping a hand upon his throat, on a tree.

Sasuke's onyx eyes found itself staring back at an exact replica. Onyx met onyx, until the cold blank stare of the one that smashed Sasuke on the tree turned into a flaming bloody red.

"I was wondering when you'll be able to escape, little brother." Uchiha Itachi said monotously.

Sasuke clamped his own hand over his brother's wrist and hissed, "Itachi…you demon."

Itachi chuckled, "Same old lines, little brother, can't you invent something else?" The elder then threw his brother, face first, on the dirt.

Sasuke growled, clenching fists, unable to get up. The anger and rage was going wild within his chest. Blood and hate flooded his mind. The Chains, sensitive to malicious thoughts of hurting another living being, was not only weighing him down but also preventing him to move. Sasuke tried to control his anger, to block his emotions, but years of hate and rage cannot be quenched by only his will power.

And it kept him immobile.

Fuck.

Itachi merely watched Sasuke amusedly, enjoying the younger's situation.

So helpless…so worthless.

He had someone else to chase in mind.

Itachi merely grunted as he started walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away…" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi smirked and didn't say word, he just continued walking away.

"Fight me! Damn it, how dare you show your back on me again, Itachi!?" Sasuke screamed in rage.

"I'm busy, little brother. I'll play with you sometime else. I have a flower to pick." And Itachi continued walking.

Sasuke's eyes widened. No, Itachi knows that Naruto's back and he's now going to hunt Sakura down as a part of his deal with Orochimaru.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Sasuke said darkly.

"Or what, little brother? What can you do with your face on the dirt? The Nymph is my prey and nothing's going to stop me from killing her." Itachi said, not even bothering to turn around to face his brother.

"I have been craving to touch her pretty little neck for a while now anyway. I wonder what sound she makes when she's touched." Itachi chuckled to himself. He had taken an interest on the Hokage for quite a while now.

"Bastard…" Sasuke clenched his fist even tighter, if that was possible. His knuckles were already white and now his nails are digging in his flesh. His anger bound him to the ground.

"On second thought…maybe I should bring her here. So that you can see her one last time, before I break her pretty neck."

Itachi then disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

No, Sasuke thought. Not another one.

Sakura's damp form from the orchard flashed in front of his eyes. Her wet but still vibrant rosette hair flowing upon her shoulders like a pink waterfall. Her sincere words to make him understand and the warmth from the cloak she had selflessly placed on his shoulders when his world came crashing down around him.

Uchiha Sasuke then felt a wet sensation dripping from his eyes down to his cheeks. He looked down where the tear fell and suddenly he knew that he was touching reality.

He has to go back and look for her. He had made a promise to himself long ago that he didn't want to see any of his friends die.

And she's the only one left.

He'll be damned forever if she dies.

It was only then that the chains seized their hold. And in a matter of moments, Sasuke found himself sprinting towards the battlefield of the Nymph of Konoha.

* * *

Ooooo...brothers finally met XD. I'm really glad that I'm at the part where everything would flow faster. And since I adore battle scenes I think you can expect the next chapter to be up soon. Oh if you've seen a lot of mistakes in chapter, eheheeh...I only proofed read this chapter once...so forgive me.

And you know how I love your reviews...so pls review. Feedback is what keeps this story going.

ghikiJ


End file.
